Douce Obscurité
by Blitzz
Summary: Harry Potter revient de loin. L'adolescent téméraire d'autrefois à laissé place à un homme puissant. Severus le voit et apprend à aimer ce nouveau Survivant. Mais alors que nos deux héros entament une relation sulfureuse et passionnée, le passé revient les hanter sous la forme d'une nouvelle menace. Qui sont ces Mangemorts qui apparaissent et sèment la pagaille ? Que veulent-ils ?
1. Prologue

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **

**Voilà, je suis nouvelle sur ce site - en tant qu'auteur parce que sinon je lis les fic publiées ici depuis loooongtemps - **

**et je vous présente donc ma première histoire (bien que je l'ai également mise sur hpfanfiction). **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! **

* * *

**Prologue**

Cela faisait sept ans que la guerre était finie. Sept ans que la cicatrice du célébrissime Harry Potter ne lui avait plus causé de douleur, mais cela faisait aussi cinq ans qu'il se battait contre ses éternels cauchemars. Sept ans qu'il avait fait ce pourquoi il avait été protégé,élevé et maintenant que tout était terminé, Harry Potter avait perdu tout repère.

Il errait sans but, sans pouvoir trouver de sens à donner à sa vie.

Il n'avait pas la sensation d'être enfin libre, au contraire, il avait vu son chemin s'effacer subitement sous ses pieds, le laissant désemparé et seul.

De plus, il devait faire face à ce trou béant dans sa poitrine. Un trou qu'au fil des jours la mélancolie, la tristesse et l'amertume s'échinaient à combler.

Harry avait perdu tous les membres qui avaient été un jour proches de ses parents, qui auraient pu le lui en parler. D'abord Sirius, puis Remus, sans parler de tous les autres. Il avait du mal à croire, en contemplant la carte des Maraudeurs, que leur temps était désormais révolu.

Pendant des semaines le jeune sorcier n'avait vécu que dans le passé, regardant encore et encore l'unique album photo qu'il possédait de ses parents, et fouillant de fond en comble la maison du Square Grimmaurd pour récupérer et faire le tri dans les possessions de son parrain.

Cependant, au bout de quelques temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il sombrait dans une léthargie qui lui faisait peur.

Il avait alors décidé, avec ses amis, de refaire sa septième année à Poudlard afin de passer leurs examens, et cela fait, lui et Ron avait suivit une formation d'aurore tandis qu'Hermione se prédestinait aux études de métamorphose.

Mais le héros du monde sorcier avait vite délaissé sa carrière qui pourtant promettait d'être brillante, pour voyager à travers le monde.

Durant cinq ans, il avait parcouru la terre à la recherche de réponses et avait découvert d'autres civilisations, d'autres peuples, d'autres cultures qui lui avaient apporté savoirs et sagesse. Au cours de ce voyage, Harry Potter, enfant qui avait mûri trop vite, avait pu apprendre tout ce à quoi il n'avait jamais eu accès auparavant.

Le résultat aujourd'hui ?

Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de sa vie mais cela ne le paniquait plus. Il avait acquis tellement de choses en si peu de temps et savait désormais qui il était. Et au fond de lui, là où s'était trouvée auparavant l'âme du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, régnait seulement un vaste océan de sérénité.

Tout son être vibrait désormais en harmonie avec ce monde qu'il avait à la fois craint et haït pour l'avoir pousséà accomplir ce que personne n'osait faire. Il avait détesté ce monde qui avait obligé un enfant à devenir un meurtrier mais aujourd'hui, Harry Potter se sentait simplement en phase avec la lumière qui régnait de nouveau ici-bas.

C'était lui qui l'avait rapporté au moment où l'espoir avait pratiquement disparu, lui qui avait bravé et vaincu les ténèbres pour en sortir adulte.

Oui, car si Harry n'avait jamais été vraiment un enfant, il n'avait jamais non plus été adulte, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

* * *

**C'est un peu court mais c'est juste un petit avant-goût :)**


	2. Chapter 1 : Le retour d'un héros

**Oyez Oyez ! Gentes damoiselles et damoiseaux, je publie mon premier chapitre !**

**En espérant que cela soit une bonne lecture...**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour d****'****un héros**

Harry Potter allait refaire son entrée. Depuis qu'il avait disparu de la circulation londonienne, il savait que les journalistes le traquaient mais il s'était toujours assuré qu'ils ne puissent jamais le trouver, mais maintenant qu'il était revenu, c'était une autre affaire. Il devrait les éviter à tous prix. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'Harry transplana directement chez lui, au 12 Square Grimmaurd qu'il avait entièrement rénové avant de partir. Bien sûr, à peine eut-il déposé sa valise sur le sol lustré que son elfe de maison débarqua dans un _pop_ sonore.

- Maître ! Créature est absolument ravi de vous revoir, maître ! s'exclama joyeusement l'elfe.

Harry remarqua que celui-ci était tout aussi propre qu'il l'avait laissé et sa minuscule toge était d'un blanc imMculé.

- Kreattur, je suis content de te voir et je suis heureux de constater que tu t'es bien occupé de toi et de la maison.

L'elfe lui fit un tel sourire qu'Harry s'esclaffa doucement.

- Evidemment, Kreattur savait que maître Harry aimerait que sa demeure soit aussi jolie quand il rentrerait qu'il l'avait laissé en partant. Kreattur s'est occupé de tout et il a même acheté un cadeau pour vous !

- Vraiment ? Un cadeau ? s'étonna Harry qui se demandait avec quel argent l'elfe aurait pu lui acheter quelque chose.

Voyant son air surpris, Kreattur se pencha doucement en avant comme pour faire une confidence et dit :

- En fait, je l'ai choisi et c'est madame Weasley qui l'a payé.

- Mme Weasley? Hermione?

L'elfe hocha la tête avant de claquer des doigts, faisant disparaître les bagages de son maître dans sa chambre à l'étage. Ensuite, il le conduisit avec empressement dans le salon et le fit asseoir dans le canapé en cuir.

- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, maître ?

- Eh bien, une tasse de thé ne serait pas de refus, Kreattur.

- Tout de suite, monsieur ! Et ensuite peut-être que si le maître a le temps, Kreattur pourra lui montrer son cadeau ?

- Bien sûr !

L'elfe disparut dans un nouveau craquement et Harry ferma les yeux, se détendant lentement. C'était bon d'être de retour chez soi finalement. Rien n'avait changé. Les photos sur les murs étaient toujours là, les objets qu'il avait laissé en plan aussi, c'était comme s'il n'était jamais parti.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kreattur revint avec une tasse de thé fumante et le déposa sur la table basse devant le canapé.

Maître, le cadeau se trouve dans ma chambre, puis-je aller le chercher ?

Harry fit signe que oui et l'elfe disparut de nouveau avant de revenir tout aussi vite avec un immense paquet qu'il déposa sur un meuble près d'une fenêtre.

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est, Kreattur ?

- Ouvrez-le, maître, je vous en prie.

Harry, intrigué, se leva et rejoignit l'elfe avant de lui lancer un regard suspicieux. Qu'est-ce qu'un aussi gros paquet pouvait bien renfermer ? Pour couper court à ces interrogations, il déchira le papier cadeau et ce qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle.

- Par Merlin…

- Monsieur n'aime pas ? s'inquiéta Kreattur.

Harry ne répondit pas, bien trop fasciné par le serpent qui dormait paisiblement dans son vivarium, enroulé autour d'une branche. Ses écailles luisaient sous les rayons du soleil, renvoyant leur éclat rougeâtre dans la pièce.

- C'est un pourpier, monsieur, ils sont très rares. Madame Weasley et Kreattur faisaient les courses un après-midi et ont rencontré un marchand qui voulait s'en débarrasser. Mais comme il est très venimeux, madame Weasley a conseilléà Kreattur de ne pas le laisser sortir de sa boîte et de seulement le nourrir par là tant que vous ne seriez pas rentré.

Il montra les aérations dans le vivarium mais Harry ne pouvait pas réagir. Puis, soudain, ses yeux s'embuèrent et Kreattur paniqua.

- Kreattur vous a blessé ! Vous n'aimez pas !

Mais avant que l'elfe ne puisse se cogner la tête contre le mur, Harry le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui. Décontenancé par une telle attitude, Kreattur ne se rebella pas.

- Merci, merci beaucoup, je suis ému, c'est tout. C'est un des plus beaux cadeaux que je n'ai jamais reçu, Kreattur, ça me fait très plaisir.

Il reposa l'elfe qui parut calmé et tapota amicalement sa tête chauve avant de reporter son attention sur le serpent.

_- Coucou, toi, _fit-il en Fourchelang. _Bienvenue parmi nous._

Le serpent frissonna et ouvrit les paupières, dardant sur Harry un regard tout aussi verdoyant que le sien.

_- Parles-tu ma langue, humain ?_

_- Oui. Je m__'__appelle Harry, et toi ? _

_- Ssssven. _

_- Eh bien, je sssuis ravi Sven, je vais te laisssser ssortir sssi tu promets de ne pas faire de mal à__mon elfe ou à__moi-même. _

Le serpent hocha la tête et Harry ouvrit le vivarium en souriant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parléà un serpent et cela lui avait atrocement manqué. Heureusement qu'en détruisant le horcruxe en lui, Voldemort ne lui avait pas ôté cette faculté, c'était une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup.

Sven sortit et se laissa couler sur le sol sous l'œil vigilant de Kreattur, puis il regarda Harry et siffla :

_- J__'__aimerais aller dehors, sss__'__il te plait._

_- Bien ssssûr._

Harry lui ouvrit la porte du jardin et le regarda sinuer sur la pelouse jusqu'à disparaître dans un bosquet. Le jeune homme s'assit sur les marches et étendit ses jambes devant lui, se laissant caresser par les rayons du soleil. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle paix, un tel repos. Pouvoir rester assis là sans craindre de se faire attaquer et tuer à tout instant était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas mais qu'il apprenait à apprécier.

Le sorcier jeta un coup d'œil à la montre que lui avait offert Mr Weasley à son dix-septième anniversaire et constata qu'il était déjà plus de trois heures de l'après-midi.

- Kreattur ! appela-t-il.

Son elfe se matérialisa aussitôt devant lui et il annonça :

- Je vais rendre visite à Hermione et Ron, ne prépare pas le dîner pour ce soir, je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai.

- Bien, maître. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, merci, Kreattur.

L'elfe s'inclina bien bas avant de s'éclipser. Harry poussa un petit soupir, il appréhendait un peu la rencontre avec ses amis même si pendant son voyage il leur avait régulièrement envoyé des lettres. Cela faisait tout de même cinq longues années…Mais son envie de les voir prit le pas sur son angoisse et il se leva avant de transplaner devant la maison que ses amis avaient achetée avant qu'il ne parte en voyage. C'était un joli cottage en campagne, perdu au milieu d'un champ de coquelicots et de blés séchés par le soleil.

Harry s'approcha de la maison et frappa doucement, espérant que ses amis soient là lorsqu'il aperçut une voiture garée sur le côté de la maison. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme un peu plus grand qu'Harry et aux cheveux d'un roux flamboyants. Celui-ci le regarda avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

- Harry!

- Salut, Ron !

Le roux serra son ami dans une étreinte d'ours et éclata d'un rire joyeux.

- Bon sang, Harry ! fit-il en le relâchant quelques instants plus tard. Entre, je t'en prie !

Il s'effaça et le sorcier entra dans la charmante maison où régnaient une agréable fraîcheur et une douce odeur de fleurs séchées.

- Ron, qui est-ce ? demanda une voix féminine du haut de l'escalier.

- Amène-toi Hermione ! Viens voir qui est là !

Une jeune femme rouspéta et descendit les marches. Les cheveux châtains bouclés, elle était vraiment jolie et…enceinte jusqu'aux dents. Lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité du visiteur, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

- Harry!

- Hé, Hermione!

Harry la rejoignit et la serra dans ses bras dans la mesure du possible.

- Vous aviez omis de me dire ça dans vos lettres ! s'exclama-t-il en pointant le ventre de son amie.

- On voulait te faire la surprise, dit Ron, mais on ne savait pas quand tu rentrerais…

- Tu aurais pu nous prévenir ! s'écria Hermione.

- Je voulais vous faire la surprise.

Harry sourit et Hermione l'embrassa sur les deux joues avant de le conduire dans le salon lumineux.

- Oh, Harry, je suis si contente de te voir !

Hermione, lâche-le un peu, soupira Ron. Et assied-toi, tu me donnes le tournis.

La jeune femme fit la moue avant d'obéir à son mari et de s'asseoir sur un fauteuil sans lâcher le Survivant du regard.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, Harry ? demanda le rouquin.

- Non, merci, ça va.

Ron hocha la tête et s'assit à son tour en dévisageant son ami. Celui-ci avait tellement changé qu'il avait mis quelques secondes avant de le reconnaitre. Sa peau arborait désormais une jolie teinte brune, résultat de longues heures passées sous le soleil, ses cheveux étaient un peu plus longs quoique toujours aussi décoiffés, son visage plus anguleux et une sérénité immense émanait de tout son être. Harry avait perdu tous les traits de l'enfance et était maintenant pleinement adulte, même s'il était toujours aussi mince.

- Alors ? Quand es-tu rentré ? demanda Hermione.

- I peine une heure, Kreattur m'a offert votre cadeau et je tenais à te remercier, il est vraiment…époustouflant.

Hermione rougit de plaisir.

- Je suis contente qu'il te plaise, Ron désapprouvait. Il disait que tu n'avais sûrement pas envie d'avoir un serpent chez toi après toute l'histoire avec Nagini…

Son mari la fusilla du regard mais Harry secoua la tête en souriant.

- Pas du tout, c'est tout le contraire, Sven semblait être content.

- Sven ? s'étonna Ron.

- Le serpent. Je trouve ça incroyablement drôle d'ailleurs qu'il soit de cette couleur…Tu l'as très bien choisit !

Ils rirent et Hermione s'interrompit pour poser une main sur son ventre, légèrement essoufflée.

- Il a encore bougé ? demanda Ron avec une voix remplie d'une tendresse qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas.

- Oui, sourit-elle. Harry, tu veux lui dire bonjour ?

Effaré, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux et Ron éclata de rire.

- Il ne va pas te manger, mec ! C'est plutôt de la femme enceinte dont tu devrais avoir peur ! Elle est encore plus terrible que d'habitude et ça fait huit mois que je supporte ça…

- Ronald Weasley ! Si tu ne voulais pas d'enfant, il fallait le dire !

- Mais…ma douce, je désire cette enfant autant que toi ! Je disais juste à Harry de faire attention parce que tu craches des flammes partout où tu passes, chérie…

Ron s'empourpra et Harry s'esclaffa en voyant son ami patauger et le regard assassin d'Hermione. Puis, il se leva et s'approcha de son ami avant de s'agenouiller devant elle et de poser une main sur son ventre tout rond.

- Coucou, toi, dit-il doucement. C'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Le bébé donna un coup de pied à sa mère et il sursauta.

- C'est Hugo, et on voudrait que tu sois le parrain, Harry, dit Ron.

- Le parrain ? Oui, avec joie.

Hermione lui fit un sourire resplendissant tandis que le bébé bougeait de nouveau. Harry haussa les sourcils et ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir cette vie bouillonnante avant de se relever d'un mouvement fluide qui laissa Ron stupéfait. Harry avait-il conscience de la grâce qu'il dégageait ?

- Il faudra que j'aille rendre visite à Teddy chez ses grands-parents, dit-il.

- Oh, oui, il va très bien, c'est un mignon petit garçon et il était très content du bracelet que tu lui as envoyé pour son anniversaire. Il…Il ressemble beaucoup à Remus, enfin, quand il ne passe pas son temps à changer la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux…

Harry se mordit les lèvres et ne se laissa pas envahir par la vague de mélancolie qui menaçait de le submerger.

- Je pense également rendre visite à mon cousin, ça m'intrigue de savoir ce qu'il est devenu.

Ron éclata de rire et Harry sourit.

- Sûrement travaille-t-il avec ton oncle dans son entreprise de serpeuses !

- Perceuses, Ron, le corrigea Hermione.

Ils rirent de nouveau et se lancèrent dans des discussions à n'en plus finir. Evidemment, Hermione voulut tout savoir des voyages d'Harry et ce dernier leur raconta tout, jusqu'au moindre détail, ce qui pris toute l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée. Finalement, il resta dormir chez ses amis et ils passèrent la nuit à rire, se raconter leurs souvenirs et évidemment, à boire. Enfin, sauf Hermione qui était surveillée de très près par son Gryffondor de mari…

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me descendre en critiques si c'est aussi bon et intéressant qu'une bouse de dragon ! XD**

**Si vous aimez, la suite prochainement !**


	3. Chapter 2 : Un nouveau départ

**Hey, hey, hey ! Voici un nouveau chapitre posté en express, vous m'en direz des nouvelles !**

**Note : **Merci au reviewers anonymes **Nezumibook**, **Guest**, **nepheria4** et **tompotter12 **pour leurs encouragements qui font très plaisir. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira autant que les chapitres précédents !

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Un nouveau départ**

Le lendemain de sa cuite, Harry partit rendre visite à Teddy qui fut très content de revoir son parrain, même s'il n'avait guère gardé de souvenirs de lui. Ils avaient gardé contact quand Harry était parti faire le tour du monde, le sorcier lui avait envoyé de nombreuses cartes et n'avait jamais manqué de lui faire des cadeaux à chaque fois qu'il visitait un nouvel endroit. Il resta une bonne partie de la journée chez les parents de Tonk avant d'aller au Terrier. Il était convenu que Ron, Hermione et lui se retrouve là-bas et ainsi il pourrait de nouveau revoir les Weasley.

Harry, à peine fut-il entré dans le vestibule, se retrouva dans l'étreinte de Molly et les cris de joie des habitants. Arthur, Bill, Fleur, George et même Ginny étaient là. Cette dernière hésita un moment avant qu'Harry ne la serre dans ses bras et ne lui fasse un chaste baiser sur la joue. Avant de partir, ils avaient définitivement rompu d'un commun accord. La guerre avait trop changé Harry qui avait eu besoin de panser ses plaies avant de se plonger dans une relation. Il avait dit à Ginny de ne pas l'attendre et de faire sa vie de son côté.

- Nom d'une petite chouette ! s'exclama Fleur. Tu as changé, Arry ! Tu es vraiment mignon !

Bill fronça les sourcils l'air faussement contrarié tandis qu'Harry riait, emporté dans toute cette bonne humeur.

- Merci, Fleur, c'est gentil. Inutile de dire que toi tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Inutile, en effet, sourit-elle tandis que Ron esquissait une petite griMce.

- N'empêche qu'elle a raison, tu es vraiment très beau, Harry, fit Ginny.

Le sorcier esquissa un petit sourire, gêné et passa une main dans ses cheveux comme à chaque fois qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Un geste qu'il avait hérité de son père, sans aucun doute.

- Alors, que s'est-il passé depuis que je suis parti ? demanda-t-il.

- Je me suis marié, fit George. Avec Angelina.

- Mes félicitations !

Il serra la main de George, heureux pour lui et triste d'avoir raté l'événement. Comme quand Hermione lui avait annoncé hier qu'elle était professeur de métamorphose à Poudlard, il avait eu la sensation d'être parti bien trop longtemps.

- Et toi, Harry ? Que penses-tu faire maintenant que tu es revenu ? Vas-tu reprendre tes études d'aurore ? demanda Mr Weasley alors que sa femme dressait la table en quelques coups de baguette.

Les gens s'installèrent en attendant la réponse d'Harry qui secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Non, ça ne me serait d'aucune utilité. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me lancer dans la chasse aux Mangemorts.

- Pourtant, c'est drôle Harry, fit Ron, ils se cachent de mieux en mieux et comme ils sont moins nombreux, ils nous donnent du fil à retordre !

- Je n'en doute pas, Ron, mais je considère avoir fait ma part du travail. J'ai envie de…je ne sais pas…

- Tu sais que le poste de DCFM est libre ? demanda Hermione en se servant de la purée avant de faire passer le plat.

- Ah, toujours maudit ?

- Oui. McGonagal, qui est directrice, cherche désespérément quelqu'un de compétent. Peut-être pourrais-tu aller la voir ? Après tout, tu es bon professeur.

- C'est vrai, la soutint George. On s'amusait comme des petits fous dans l'AD, tu ferais un parfait professeur de Défense, Harry.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas envisagé cette possibilité, mais la perspective de revenir à Poudlard l'enthousiasmait.

Rogue n'a pas pris le poste ? s'étonna-t-il.

Car oui, il était étonnant que Severus Rogue, l'homme qui avait infiltré les rangs de Voldemort pendant des années, qui avait frôlé la mort avant d'être sauvé _in extremis_ par les médicomages de Sainte Mangouste, ne se soit pas rué sur le poste une fois celui-ci vacant.

- Non, fit Arthur Weasley lorsque le silence s'éternisa. Il est apparu que même après avoir reçu un Ordre de Merlin Première Classe, les gens sont restés récalcitrants à laisser quelqu'un ayant baigné des années dans la Magie Noir apprendre des sortilèges à des enfants.

- C'est ridicule, fit Harry. Il est certainement le mieux placé pour enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal puisque justement il sait ce que sont les Forces du Mal.

- Je suis d'accord, mon petit, fit Molly, mais tout le monde ne pense pas ça, malgré tout ce qu'il a fait.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, contrarié. Severus Rogue resterait aux yeux de tous un personnage trop mystérieux pour être jugé digne de confiance. Même lui, Harry, n'avait jamais su dans quel camp il se trouvait avant la toute fin.

- Alors il enseigne toujours les Potions ?

- Oui, il est décidéà traumatiser toutes les futures générations, déclara Ron. Neville, qui est professeur de Botanique, a eut beaucoup de mal à le côtoyer au début.

Harry éclata de rire en se représentant la situation. Neville qui craignait Rogue comme Ron les araignées, obligé de s'asseoir à côté de son pire cauchemar pour déjeuner.

- Alors Rogue joue toujours un rôle…

- Je pense qu'il est vraiment comme ça, Harry, fit Hermione en surveillant son mari manger comme s'il n'avait pas été nourri pendant des jours.

- Oh, je t'assure que non, Hermione. Je l'ai vu tel qu'il était dans la Pensine. J'ai vu mon père lui faire vivre un enfer, j'ai vu Rogue protéger ma mère, je l'ai vu pleurer, supplier…Je l'ai vu dans ses moments les plus humains…

Son regard émeraude s'assombrit lorsqu'il repensa à tous ses souvenirs que Rogue lui avait volontairement donné pour l'aider à accomplir sa tâche ultime. C'était un homme qui n'avait jamais vécu pour lui, qui n'avait jamais connu le bonheur, qui n'avait jamais rit ni sourit et Harry trouvait cela plus que regrettable.

C'est un homme qui a beaucoup de courage mais qui ne reconnaitra jamais ses qualités, dit doucement Fleur.

En effet, il se terre dans ses cachots en grand misanthrope et je le soupçonne fortement de se laisser mourir petit à petit. Après tout, toutes les personnes de sa génération sont mortes, enfin, à part Malefoy qui ne sort plus de chez lui non plus.

Harry serra sa fourchette dans sa main et prit une soudainement conscience d'une chose. Malgré toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient, lui et Rogue, ils étaient seuls au fond d'eux même et se ressemblaient beaucoup plus qu'il n'y paraissait. Le professeur de Potions aigri avait sauvé maintes fois la vie d'Harry, il était temps que quelqu'un lui renvoie la balle.

- J'irais voir McGonagal.

Trois jours plus tard, Harry Potter était dans le bureau directorial devant une Minerva McGonagal sidérée.

- Mr Potter ! Vous revenez après cinq ans d'absence et vous me dites que vous voulez ce poste ? Quelles qualifications avez-vous à me présenter ?

- Eh bien, j'ai étéà l'école des Aurores pendant un an…

- C'est tout ? Enfin, Potter, soyez bien certain que je serais ravie de vous avoir dans l'équipe, mais je ne peux pas non plus faire une telle entorse au règlement et vous acceptez ici sans dossier ! Même si vous avez vaincu Voldemort alors que vous n'aviez que 17 ans !

- Ce n'est pas une qualification suffisante ? plaisanta Harry.

La directrice esquissa un petit sourire et désigna la boite de bonbons au jeune homme qui reprit une guimauve avec plaisir.

- Potter, si je vous accepte en tant que professeur de DCFM, vous enseignerez à des septièmes années, avez-vous les ressources pour cela ?

- Je n'en doute pas un instant, professeur. J'ai eu un Optimal à mes ASPIC il y a six ans et comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai étéà l'école des Aurores pendant un an…

- Mais pourriez-vous maitriser tous les sujets des différents programmes ?

- Professeur, j'ai voyagéà travers le monde, vu toutes sortes de créatures magiques qui n'existent même pas dans nos contrées et j'ai…développé ma puissance magique, si c'est cela qui vous inquiète.

- Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, je sais très bien que vous êtes un sorcier puissant, Potter. Et je sais aussi que vous avez donné des cours lorsque _Dolorès_ enseignait ici.

Le nom avait été craché avec tant de mépris qu'Harry ne put que sourire.

- Alors, je suis parfait pour le poste, non ?

McGonagal fronça les sourcils et fit semblant de réfléchir. Intérieurement elle jubilait d'intégrer Potter parmi les professeurs.

- Je suppose…Bon, c'est d'accord, Potter ! J'espère que vous tiendrez plus d'un an !

- Evidemment, vous pourriez peut-être m'appeler Harry maintenant.

- En effet, Harry. Nous sommes collègues dorénavant.

La directrice serra la main du jeune homme tandis que le portrait de Dumbledore lui faisait des clins d'œil.

- Je vais vous montrer vos quartiers, Harry, suivez moi.

Elle se leva et accompagna Harry dans l'escalier tournant avant de le guider dans le dédale de couloirs du château, non pas qu'il les connaissait par cœur, évidemment. La directrice le guida jusque dans l'aile des Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant une porte dissimulée par une tapisserie qui s'ouvrit d'elle-même. McGonagal pénétra dans la pièce et Harry la suivit, découvrant un salon de rouge et d'or, agréablement meublé.

- Ce sont vos appartements cette année, Harry. Il y a évidemment une cuisine, une chambre et une salle de bain. Vos affaires y seront portées aussi vite que possible, avez-vous des animaux qu'il nécessite de garder avec vous ?

- En effet. J'ai un serpent.

- Un serpent ? s'étonna le professeur.

- Oui, mais il n'est pas dangereux tant que je le garde sous contrôle.

- Fort bien, vous avez l'autorisation de l'apporter ici tant que cela reste discret.

Harry acquiesça et la femme allait partir lorsqu'elle s'arrêta et dit :

- Encore une chose, accepteriez-vous d'être directeur de la maison Gryffondor, Hermione ne peut plus assurer ce rôle à cause de sa grossesse.

- Oh…Heu…Oui, avec joie.

Minerva acquiesça avant de partir, le laissant seul dans son nouveau chez lui. Harry fit rapidement le tour des pièces, appréciant tout particulièrement la salle de bain luxueuse avec le jaccuzi et la douche aux mille jets qu'il testa rapidement. En sortant, il remarqua que ses affaires étaient dans la chambre, sur le lit et il se douta que ceci était l'œuvre de Kreattur.

En souriant, il se rhabilla et rangea ses affaires dans les placards. Ensuite, il entreprit de refaire la décoration, changeant le parquet froid en une douce moquette aux couleurs chaudes et il réarrangea l'emplacement des tableaux.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de s'approprier les lieux, il était quasiment l'heure du repas et il sortit de ses appartements en plaçant un puissant sort sur sa porte pour que personne ne puisse l'ouvrir, avant de se diriger vers la Grande Salle. Evidemment, les élèves n'arriveraient que demain et en attendant, Harry profitait du calme. Il rejoignit les quelques professeurs qui discutaient debout autour de la table qui leur était réservé et reconnut Neville parmi eux. Celui-ci, lorsqu'il le vit, écarquilla les yeux. Une réaction qu'il provoquait chez tout le monde apparemment.

- Harry, mon vieux !

Neville alla lui serrer chaleureusement la main tandis qu'Hermione les rejoignait, resplendissante.

- Alors tu as été pris !

- Evidemment, dit Harry en levant les yeux comme si elle avait dit quelque chose d'absurde.

- Bon sang, tu es encore plus élégant que la dernière fois ! Pourquoi ne me suis-je pas mariée avec toi ? se lamenta-t-elle.

- Parce que tu es folle de Ron, répondit Harry. Et qu'il est amusant, beau et fort.

- Hmmm oui….

Ses yeux se firent rêveurs et elle caressa doucement son ventre rond avant de se penchez vers son ami et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

- Je suis pressée qu'il arrive au monde, en ce moment j'ai tellement envie de Ron que ça me rend dingue.

- Merci, Hermione, pour cette charmante précision, grimaça Harry avant de rire.

Son amie ne perdit pas son air rêveur et Neville échangea un regard complice avec le jeune homme.

- Harry, fit le professeur McGonagal, venez que je vous présente au reste des enseignants, même si vous en connaissez la plupart.

Et commença le cercle des présentations. En fait, Harry ne connaissait seulement pas deux ou trois professeurs, les autres étaient d'anciens camarades ou des vieilles herbes résistantes. Cependant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence du professeur Rogue…

- Alors, mon cher, où voulez-vous vous asseoir ? demanda Minerva.

- En bout de table, si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Elle parut surprise mais ne fit aucun commentaire et hocha seulement la tête.

- Bien sûr, comme vous voudrez, vous serez donc à côté de Severus.

Harry se retint de soupirer en entendant ce nom qui roulait si bien dans la bouche. Severus. Severus Rogue. Il avait besoin de le voir. C'était comme s'il n'était revenu que pour ça. Revoir cet homme qui connaissait quasiment tout de lui, de ses peurs, des épreuves qu'il avait traversées, de l'obscurité dans laquelle il avait été plongé. Oui, Severus résonnait comme un point d'ancrage. Son point d'ancrage.

* * *

******J'espère de tout coeur que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre !**

**Je dois avouer que je suis un peu nerveuse en attendant vos impressions...**

**(un peu ? Carrément, ouais ! )**


	4. Chapter 3 : Comme un serpent

**Hello !**

**Voici la suite que je poste en vitesse entre deux examens (ça me fait une excuse pour faire une pause XD )!**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comme un serpent**

Le dîner venait à peine de commencer lorsque Severus Rogue fit enfin son entrée. Il apparut par les grandes portes, son éternelle cape noire virevoltant dans son sillage et un air froid plaqué sur le visage.

- Veuillez m'excusez pour ce retard.

- Severus ! Venez, fit la directrice, nous venons à peine de commencer à manger. Asseyez-vous à côté d'Harry.

- Harry ?

Le maître des Potions chercha le dénommé Harry et lorsqu'il le vit, son souffle se coupa net. Potter, Potter était là. Mais était-ce bien lui ? Severus n'avait pas le souvenir de ce jeune adulte qui portait sa beauté et son assurance comme s'il n'avait jamais perdu la foi.

- Potter ? lâcha-t-il ahuri.

- Bonsoir, Rogue.

Le potionniste, après un instant d'hésitation, s'assit à côté du jeune homme non sans le quitter une seule fois des yeux. Habillé de vêtements moldus, son torse serré dans une chemise de la couleur de ses yeux, il était tout à fait…sexy. Un mot qui vint à l'esprit de Rogue, lui qui ne l'avait quasiment jamais pensé et encore moins prononcé.

- Alors comme ça vous revenez au devant de la scène ? Après vous être fait désirer pendant cinq ans ?

- Non. J'avais juste envie de retrouver mes racines, elles sont toutes profondément enfouies dans le sol de ce château.

- De la nostalgie.

- On peut dire ça.

Severus se tut et se servit à manger sans prêter plus d'attention à son voisin. Le repas se passa dans le calme malgré un léger malaise qui persistait. Comme il n'était plus élève et que son ancien professeur n'avait la possibilité de lui retirer des points, il semblait qu'ils n'avaient rien à se dire. En vérité, le potionniste résistait à l'envie de provoquer le jeune homme à sa gauche, tandis que ce dernier prenait sur lui pour ne pas en faire de même.

La fin du repas sonna comme une délivrance et Harry s'empressa de quitter la table pour regagner ses appartements et fuir le maître des cachots qui éveillaient bien trop de sentiments chez lui pour que ce soit tolérable. Le sorcier avait besoin de calme pour contrôler sa magie, être sous pression ne lui réussissait pas, il le savait d'expérience.

Etait-ce à cause de la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Rogue ? Cette coupe qui découvrait un visage fin et anguleux, paraissant plus jeune de par son teint de porcelaine, était-ce à cause d'elle qu'Harry était si bouleversé ? Ou bien cela n'avait-il aucun rapport avec son ancien professeur ? Peut-être à cause de sa récente installation au château. Oui, ce devait être ça, Harry ne pouvait se sentir bouleversé ou ému par Severus Rogue et sa beauté lugubre.

Mais depuis quand le trouvait-il beau ? Lorsque Harry était encore élève à Poudlard, il ne voyait que le nez crochu, le teint cireux et les cheveux gras de son professeur ainsi que sa voix froide et méprisant. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'aujourd'hui il le percevait différemment ? A table, il avait pu constater que Rogue avait bien changé lui aussi en sept ans. Tout d'abord, il semblait avoir changé de shampooing, ce qui était un bon point pour lui, ensuite, il avait pu remarquer que l'odeur nauséabonde des potions qu'il préparait dans son cachot ne l'avait pas suivit dans son sillage.

Outre son apparence qu'Harry avait trouvé…plutôt séduisante, l'ancien Mangemort avait parut plus détendu que par le passé, peut-être du fait que la promesse d'une mort imminente ne le poursuivait plus…Tout comme le jeune sorcier, Rogue avait appris à respirer calmement et à ne plus jeter des coups d'œil derrière son épaule, malgré les vieilles habitudes qui persisteraient à jamais.

Installé sur le canapé de son nouveau chez-lui, Harry pensait à tout ce qui les opposait, lui et Rogue, mais également à tout ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres semblables. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le serpent aux écailles à l'éclat pourpre se glisser à côté de lui avant de se lover sur ses genoux. Kreattur l'avait apporté suite à la demande de son maître pendant que celui-ci dînait et Sven avait eu le temps de faire le tour des lieux. Il se plairait ici, entre ces murs où il pourrait trouver diverses cachettes sombres et humides. Mais pour l'instant, Sven ne pouvait qu'apporter une présence rassurante et un sentiment de sécuritéà son jeune maître.

Non loin de là, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années se glissait entre des draps désespérément froids qui recouvraient un lit trop grand à son goût. Cela faisait des années et des années qu'il n'espérait plus voir personne d'autre que lui l'occuper et cela ne l'attristait plus autant qu'avant. Il s'était résignéà finir sa vie comme il l'avait commencée : seul.

Severus Rogue n'avait jamais été un homme qui aimait la compagnie. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à la supporter. Déjà quand il était enfant il n'appréciait pas être approché de trop près, et tout ça à cause de ses parents, ces gens fiers et hautains qui n'avaient jamais daigner lui prêter une once d'attention. Ni sa mère ni son père ne s'étaient un jour souciés de lui, à part quand il leur faisait honte.

Severus avait toujours pensé qu'il avait fait quelque chose de grave pour susciter tant de répulsion, mais sa vision de lui avait un peu changé lorsqu'il avait rencontré Lily. Douce et belle Lily qui avait été son unique amie et plus tard son unique amour. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu l'être pour elle, il l'avait su à l'instant où il était entréà Poudlard en tant qu'élève et où on l'avait de nouveau traité comme l'être infâme qu'il devait être. Lily lui avait arraché le cœur lorsqu'elle s'était mariéeà _Potter_, mais ce fut lui qui décida de brûler son âme en prêtant allégeance au pire sorcier que le monde n'avait jamais porté. Il avait essayé ensuite de racheter ses pêchés mais il était définitivement mort avec Lily le soir où tout avait basculé.

Cependant, Severus avait trouvé une nouvelle raison de vivre après la mort de son amour, celle de protéger son fils, ce garçon qui n'avait jamais demandéà devenir l'Elu et qui avait dû porter un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules.

Aujourd'hui, alors que le gamin était devenu un homme, que Voldemort était mort, qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort, l'ancien Mangemort ne voyait plus aucune raison de continuer à vivre. Toute cette souffrance, cette douleur dans son corps, dans son cœur et dans son âme l'empêchait de relever la tête, de voir qu'il n'était qu'à la moitié de sa vie et qu'il lui restait encore des choses à découvrir.

Son existence n'aurait pas riméà grand-chose. Jalonné d'erreurs, son chemin s'effacerait bientôt, il commençait d'ailleurs à se déliter sous ses pas. Ou alors il prenait conscience qu'il n'y aurait jamais de happy end pour lui, pas de reconnaissance, personne pour le voir dépérir, personne pour le soutenir. Comme toujours il serait seul jusqu'à la fin…

Le lendemain, Harry se sentait survolté. Il tourna en rond pendant une heure dans sa chambre avant d'attraper une besace et de se diriger vers les cachots. L'endroit était toujours aussi obscur et froid que dans son souvenir. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Une, en revanche, fut très novatrice : frapper de son plein gréà la porte du professeur Rogue. Il était à peine neuf heures mais Harry ne doutait pas que l'homme soit déjà levé depuis un certain temps. Severus Rogue était tout à fait le genre de personne à se coucher très tard et à se lever aux aurores. Pour essayer de faire meilleure impression, Sven avait accompagné Harry qui espérait bien séduire l'hostile professeur grâce à ce petit côté serpentard. La porte s'ouvrit une bonne minute après que le jeune homme ait frappé et il entra sans plus attendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il pénétra dans un chaleureux salon, illuminé grâce à des fenêtres magiques et agrémenté avec goût. Un canapé en cuir trônait devant une imposante cheminée, un bureau en bois clair noyé sous une pile de parchemins et un fouillis de plumes se tenait à l'opposé de la pièce tandis qu'au centre de la pièce se trouvait une petite table où Severus Rogue prenait son petit déjeuné.

Actuellement, il toisait le nouveau venu avec son masque de froideur coutumier, ne lui témoignant aucun intérêt alors que lorsqu'il vit le long serpent aux couleurs rougeâtre, glisser sur son sol, il haussa les sourcils.

- Serait-ce un pourpier, un de ces serpents les plus venimeux au monde, Potter ? Même vous ne seriez pas assez bête pour vous promener avec une de ces dangereuses créatures…

- Rogue, Sven; Sven, Rogue, les présenta Harry rapidement. En réalité, _professeur_, je n'étais pas venu dans le but de vous exposer mon évidente bêtise mais pour vous demander s'il y avait des ingrédients que j'aurais pu vous rapporter de la forêt interdite.

Severus le regarda comme si une deuxième tête lui était poussée, et son expression fit siffler Sven qui regardait la scène fort amusé. Cependant, Rogue resterait toujours Rogue et il se reprit très vite, affichant son éternel rictus moqueur.

- Potter, vous me surprenez. Vous allez vous risquer seul dans la forêt interdite ?

- Effectivement. Ne vous méprenez pas, je fais beaucoup de choses seul. Trop, parfois, ajouta Harry pour lui même.

Heureusement pour lui, Rogue ne l'entendit pas et se contenta d'une nouvelle remarque désagréable :

- N'avez-vous donc pas fini de vous attirer des ennuis ?

- Dois-je comprendre par là que mon offre est refusée ?

- Je n'ai besoin de rien, Potter, j'ai moi-même refait mon stock d'ingrédients hier. En revanche, si quelque chose serait susceptible de m'intéresser, ce serait une fiole du venin de ce pourpier…

Harry, qui savait que le venin de son serpent était très rare et servait dans des potions dangereuses, admira le culot de son professeur. Pensait-il vraiment qu'Harry était aussi niais que cela pour accepter ?

- Ça, Rogue, il va falloir le mériter.

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Harry s'en alla, sifflant avec son serpent qui babillait à propos du maître des cachots. Celui-ci avait fait une forte impression au reptile qui aimait beaucoup sa tanière qui dégageait autant d'énergie positive que son locataire d'énergie négative.

- _Je le trouve passsssablement lugubre,_ fit Sven alors que lui et Harry sortaient du château et prenaient la direction de la forêt. _Il devrait sssortir plus ssssouvent, il a une tête à__faire peur. _

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, Sssven, mais le professsssseur Rogue a toujours été__quelqu'un de ssssecret et de très ssssolitaire._

_- Un peu comme toi._

Harry médita un moment ces paroles avant de convenir que le serpent avait raison. Rogue et lui se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Le Survivant avait bien l'intention de s'immiscer dans la vie du sorcier pour essayer de le percer à jour sous ce masque de mépris et de ressentiment. Personne ne pouvait réellement être aussi aigri par la vie. Rogue devait bien avoir des rêves et des désirs qu'il gardait profondément enfouis, et c'était bien ceux-là qu'Harry s'était mis en tête de déterrer.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin pour ce chapitre qui, j'espère vous aura plu ne serait-ce qu'un chouïa :)**

**J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !**

**Note : Je remercie escargot et zeugma pour leur review :) Merci à vous deux, ça fait plaisir de constater que l'on a des fidèles ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira encore !**


	5. Chapitre 4 : Premières impressions

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec une nouveau chapitre !**

**Il est moins long que les autres si j'en crois mes souvenirs donc vous aurez le prochain rapidement ^^**

**Note : Merci à nepheria4 et Jun pour leurs commentaires encourageants. Je suis heureuse que cette histoire soit suivie et encore plus qu'elle soit appréciée :)**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Premières impressions**

L'heure était arrivée. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à son réveil et les aiguilles dorées indiquaient toujours 18h45. Il avait un quart d'heure pour s'habiller et descendre dans la Grande Salle avant que les élèves n'y déferlent suivis de premières années terrorisés.

Le jeune homme était sacrément anxieux. Pas à cause des cours qui allaient commencer le lendemain, mais à cause des regards qui allaient immanquablement s'arrêter sur lui. Après tout, c'était le retour du grand Harry Potter ! Ce dernier fronça le nez, dégoûté. Il avait toujours détesté sa célébrité et ça n'allait pas changer, mais elle non plus n'allait pas changer de sitôt, alors il faisait avec. Mais les chuchotis sur son passage, les regards qui s'arrêtaient sur lui et le faisaient parfois frissonner étaient de trop. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de s'évader quelques années plus tôt. Ce qu'il avait appris durant son périple, c'était à accepter sa célébrité et à ne pas la nier. Oui, il avait survécu deux fois au sortilège de mort, oui, il avait assassiné le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et les gens l'aimaient parce qu'il les avait libérés et parce qu'il était un symbole de courage et de volonté, ajoutez à cela un joli minois et il était l'idole parfaite.

Harry se secoua et enfila la robe qu'il avait déposée sur son lit. Celle-ci soulignait avec grâce toutes ses formes masculines et sa couleur s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux, donnant l'impression qu'il était un seul et unique joyau. La robe restait simple, sans froufrous inutiles, mais elle lui donnait une allure noble qu'Harry ne se connaissait pas. Sans même essayer de se coiffer, il enfila ses chaussures et sortit de ses appartements, laissant Sven dormir tranquillement dans son panier en osier.

Lorsque le jeune homme arriva dans la grande Salle par l'entrée réservée aux professeurs juste derrière leur table, les élèves commençaient à entrer. Harry prit silencieusement place à côté de Severus Rogue qui lui jeta un regard en coin. Le Survivant ne le remarqua pas, mais les joues de la terreur des cachots avaient brusquement rosies à cause du commentaire qu'il s'était fait. Il trouvait le gamin arrogant tout à fait…charmant ce soir. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des compliments, pas même en pensée, s'en était trouvé fort gêné, mais heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué son trouble. Harry avait été doté de l'élégance et de la finesse de caractère de sa mère, de la beauté et de l'affirmation de son père. Il était…un mélange vraiment réussi de ses deux Gyffondors de parents.

- Vous arborez les couleurs de Serpentard, Potter ? Je ne pensais pas trouver en vous un de nos supporter de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

- Je ne suis plus à l'école, Rogue, et je ne serais certainement pas supporter des hostilités entre les maisons.

Cette réplique eut le dont de rabattre le clapet du potionniste qui s'en retrouva pour le moins surpris. Severus, bien qu'il ait une tendance affirmée à favoriser les élèves de sa maison, ne cautionnait pas non plus les inimitiés entre - notamment - Gryfffondor et Serpentard, car lui même en avait beaucoup souffert dans sa jeunesse.

- Depuis quand êtes vous devenus aussi sage, Potter ? demanda-t-il avec dédain. Ne pensez-vous donc plus que ce sont les mages noirs qui vont à Serpentard.

- Je n'ai jamais penséça. Et je n'aurais jamais pu le penser en sachant que j'ai moi-même failli y être envoyé. J'aurais certainement été aussi heureux que je l'ai étéà Gryffondor.

Harry n'avait jamais raconté cela à personne avant et étrangement, cela le soulagea alors qu'il n'avait même pas conscience que ça lui pesait sur le coeur. Severus Rogue, lui, n'était qu'à moitiéétonné par ses paroles. Potter avait toujours été trop rusé pour être un Gryffondor à part entière. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi.

- Et les Gryffondors aussi peuvent mal tourner, reprit Harry. Et devenir bien pire que ce que les Serpentards ne pourront jamais rêver d'être…Un Gryffondor qui expérimente sa part d'ombre est plus susceptible de se laisser happer par l'obscurité qu'un Serpentard…

- Vraiment ? fit Rogue en essayant de dissimuler son intérêt. Et pourquoi ça ?

- Les Gryffondors pensent qu'ils sont irréprochables, qu'ils servent inévitablement la…_lumière. _

Harry étouffa un ricanement tout en fixant les élèves qui prenaient place aux quatre différentes tables en discutant joyeusement.

- Ce sont des foutaises. Et lorsqu'un Gryffondor se rend compte que lui aussi possède une part d'obscurité, il peut prendre peur ou alors aimer ça furieusement. Bien plus que le Serpentard qui connait son existence et arrive à exercer un certain contrôle sur elle. J'ai pu le constater à de nombreuses reprises.

- Je serais surpris d'entendre le nom de ces personnes.

- Ron, tout d'abord.

Rogue laissa sa surprise transparaître sur son visage. Les Weasley étaient les prototypes de toutes les valeurs gryffondoriennes porter avec fierté.

- Oui, professeur, fit Harry en voyant son étonnement. En portant un horcruxe il s'est rendu compte que son coeur avait enferméà double tour ses émotions les plus secrètes : jalousie, ressentiment, amertume…Mais quand il s'est rendu compte que cela obscurcissait son jugement, il est revenu à la raison.

Le potionniste avait eut vent de cette histoire grâce à Phineas Nigellus, dont la fille Granger avait gardé son portrait dans un sac lors de leur quête aux horcruxes. Il savait que Ron Weasley avait abandonné ses amis quelques temps avant de revenir et de sauver Harry qui était en train de se noyer. Principalement à cause de lui, Rogue, qui avait déposé l'épée de Godric Gryffondor au fond d'une mare gelée.

- Et puis, il y a eut Drago Malefoy, évidemment. Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles et pourtant…Il n'avait accepté la marque que pour protéger sa famille, son père qui dépérissait et sa mère qui vivait dans la peur. Moi, j'appelle ça du courage, et il parait que c'est une qualité de Gryffondor. Sans parler du fait qu'il a été incapable de tuer Dumbledore ou moi-même et qu'il a accepté la main que je lui ai tendue. Le fait que je lui sauve la vie et qu'il sauve la mienne a remis le compteur à zéro. Nous ne sommes pas amis, mais nous ne sommes plus ennemis.

Hermione avait commencéà appeler les nouveaux élèves et la répartition avait débuté dans un silence quasi religieux, seulement troublée par les applaudissements à chaque cri du Choixpeau.

- Vous avez raison, concéda Severus Rogue dans un murmure presque inaudible.

- Et je ne parle même pas de…_Peter Pettigrow. _

Le nom avait été craché dans un chuchotement et le dégoût qui transparaissait dans sa voix fit frémir Rogue qui n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose de semblable venant d'Harry Potter.

- La dichotomie des maisons ne devrait plus exister, reprit Harry avec un ton redevenu sobre. Elles se complètent toutes.

Et encore une fois, Rogue se retrouva avec les mots coincés dans la gorge. Harry applaudit avec les autres professeurs lorsqu'un certain Isaac Pomiliyel fut envoyéà Serdaigle.

Lorsque tous les élèves furent envoyés dans les différentes maisons, la directrice, Minerva McGonagal, se leva et fit un long discours sur la nécessité de l'union qui devait régner à Poudlard, et ses paroles vinrent appuyer les propos d'Harry qui était en train de boire nonchalamment une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Quand la directrice se rassit et que les élèves applaudirent son discours, les mets apparurent sur les tables et le festin commença. Harry se servit un repas assez frugal, composé de salade verte et de tomates juteuses. Il était devenu végétarien lorsque, pour la première fois de sa vie, un mage péruvien l'avait incitéà pénétrer un esprit animal. Harry avait ressenti tout ce que l'animal ressentait et à partir de ce moment, il était devenu très clair que jamais plus il ne pourrait manger de la chair issue d'une quelconque vache ou porc. Même les animaux les moins complexes étaient parcourus de paradoxes et d'émotions.

Personne n'avait encore remarqué ce changement d'alimentation, à part Rogue, bien sûr, qui mangeait à côté d'Harry depuis deux jours et qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer discrètement. Cependant, avant ce soir, il s'était dit que cela n'était qu'un caprice d'enfant comme un autre, mais après avoir entraperçu les pensées d'Harry Potter, il devenait évident que c'était plus complexe que cela. Rogue ne posa néanmoins pas la question, il ne voulait pas que Potter pense qu'il s'intéressait à lui, même si c'était le cas.

Harry continua à la salade jusqu'au dessert où il prit une part de tarte à la pomme avant de reposer ses couverts et de scruter l'assemblée de ses beaux yeux verts. Rogue détecta une lueur d'appréhension dans ses iris émeraude mais il ne sut comment l'interpréter. Potter n'avait jamais été facilement déchiffrable. Ce garçon avait toujours regorgé de ressources, d'impétuosité et d'imprévisibilité. Il cachait très bien sa peur et restait fort et droit pour donner de l'espoir aux autres.

Lorsque la fin du festin sonna et que les plats et les couverts disparurent, le silence revint et la directrice se leva une nouvelle fois.

- Avant de laisser les préfets conduire leurs élèves dans les dortoirs, je voulais vous informer de quelques changements au sein des professeurs. Tout d'abord, comme le professeur Weasley partira dans quelques semaines en congé maternité, un nouveau professeur viendra vous enseigner la métamorphose. Il s'appelle Rodrick Esperate et sera là dans deux semaines.

Il n'y eut pas beaucoup de murmures. Presque tout le monde savait que la géniale professeur de métamorphose était enceinte et que son mari, un aurore réputé, n'attendait que son retour à la maison. Hermione salua d'un petit geste de la main et d'un sourire les élèves qui l'applaudissaient en criant des bravos qui la firent rougir. Harry s'esclaffa mais perdit vite le sourire lorsque McGonagal reprit la parole.

- De plus, un nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal vient d'arriver à Poudlard, monsieur Harry Potter se changera de reprendre un flambeau mainte fois légué.

Harry se leva dans un silence assourdissant et pria pour disparaître, et se rassit dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Son nom était sur toutes les lèvres et Harry eut l'impression de refaire face à la foule en liesse qui l'avait accueilli au ministère lorsqu'il avait reçu le Premier Ordre de Merlin. Lui qui avait espéré ne jamais revivre ça…

La directrice calma assez rapidement les élèves et les pria de se rendre dans leur dortoir respectif alors qu'ils parlaient toujours entre eux avec entrain. Les préfets prirent le relais et bientôt la Grande Salle se vida. Beaucoup d'élèves se retournaient en sortant pour apercevoir une dernière fois Harry qui affichait son air le plus stoïque possible.

- J'ai envie de m'enfuir de façon très serpentarde, dit-il de manière à n'être entendu que par Rogue.

Celui-ci fit un sourire en coin, amusé par la remarque autant que par le malaise palpable du jeune homme.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours aussi gêné par l'attention qui se porte sur vous. Ne devriez-vous pas l'apprécier ?

- Je suis sûr que vous n'aimeriez pas que des dizaines de personnes se pressent chez vous pour vous demander des autographes alors que vous ne pensez qu'à une chose : dormir.

- En effet. Mais je leur claquerai certainement la porte au nez, alors que vous faites tout pour sauver les apparences.

- Les gens ont besoin qu'on leur vende du rêve, ça les aide à croire en eux. On m'a collé une étiquette de meneur sur le dos et je dois l'assumer. De toute façon, même si je me mettais à dire des insanités en public, je resterai le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu.

- Que Merlin ait pitié de votre âme, dit Rogue très sarcastique.

- Je l'espère. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

Harry se leva et alla aider Hermione à faire de même. Elle se réjouit de la présence de son meilleur ami à ses côtés et se laissa guider comme une femme enceinte jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle invita Harry à entrer et à prendre un verre de jus de citrouille - elle n'avait pas droit à l'alcool - ce qu'accepta son ami avec enthousiasme.

- Alors, Harry, dit Hermione une minute plus tard lorsqu'ils furent installés dans de confortables fauteuils. Je t'ai vu parler au professeur Rogue, est-ce que tout va bien entre vous ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous n'avons échangé aucune menace de mort. En fait, nous avons discuté de manière très civilisée…même s'il s'est un peu moqué de moi…

Hermione eut l'air sceptique mais Harry la rassura d'un sourire sincère.

- Tu sais, notre trio nous a beaucoup manquéà Ron et moi, dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

- A moi aussi, Hermione, ne pense pas le contraire. J'ai longtemps hésité avant de partir, mais je ne regrette pas. Ça m'a apporté beaucoup de choses…Mais la prochaine fois, je vous emmène avec moi ! Ainsi que mon filleul !

Hermione gloussa et posa sa main sur son ventre bien rond. Ils discutèrent encore un peu avant qu'Harry ne s'en aille, épuisé par cette soirée mais fier d'une chose : il avait parléà Rogue sans s'énerver. Bien sûr, avant de se coucher, il raconta tout à Sven qui prêtait toujours une oreille attentive à son maître. Harry l'avait découvert de très bon conseil et il aimait se confier à lui autant que la réciproque était vraie. Le jeune homme se coucha donc avec l'angoisse du lendemain mais une pointe de chaleur au coeur. Il n'était pas aussi seul qu'il l'avait toujours pensé.

Un peu plus loin, du côté de cachot, le maître des potions se détendait dans un bain bien chaud sans penser une seconde aux classes qu'il affronterait le lendemain. Non, ses pensées à lui étaient entièrement occupées par un mystérieux brun aux yeux brillants. Harry Potter n'était plus celui que Severus pensait. Le garçon avait grandi, mûri, et son regard lui avait semblé emprunt d'une sagesse d'un autre monde. L'avait-il acquis durant ses années de vagabondages ? Rogue le pensait. Peut-être aurait-il l'occasion d'aborder cela avec le sujet concerné, et peut-être Harry se confierait-il à lui, même s'il en doutait. Pourquoi Potter lui parlerait de ses doutes et de ses certitudes alors qu'ils s'étaient méprisés pendant des années ? Severus n'en avait pas la moindre idée alors il décida de…voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

* * *

**Et voilà la grande rentrée d'Harry Potter à Poudlard !**

**Alors ? Bien ou pas bien ? Soupe, pas soupe ? Chupa choups ? **


	6. Chapter 5 : Première journée

**Hello !**

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plait et qu'il y a de plus en plus de gens qui la suive :) Donc MERCI 3**

**Ensuite, comme je suis en vacances et que je viens de finir une dure semaine de partiel (demain je passe le C2I mais qui s'en soucie ?) je vous poste deux chapitres !**

**Donc bonne lecture XD**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Première journée**

Harry avait son premier cours avec les septièmes années, un vrai défi. Après tout, il n'avait que sept ans de plus qu'eux et se faire respecter serait le plus dur, mais essentiel dès la première heure. Il ne voulait en aucun cas de chahut dans ses classes, le bruit avait tendance à déclencher chez lui des migraines violentes et il ne voulait pas fuir à l'infirmerie sous les regards moqueurs de petits morveux.

Le jeune homme avait sortis ses affaires sur son bureau et attendait la sonnerie avec un mélange d'impatience et d'appréhension. Il avait aimé enseigner aux membres de l'AD lors de sa cinquième année à Poudlard, et ses amis l'avaient trouvé plutôt bon professeur. Il allait maintenant voir s'il n'avait pas perdu la main.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves commencèrent à affluer dans sa classe. Etrangement, ils avaient tout de suite cessé leurs conversations et l'attention s'était automatiquement tournée vers lui. Il n'en avait pas conscience, mais il n'aurait pas besoin de montrer son autorité pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, son charisme ferait le travail pour lui et l'avait déjà commencé.

Les élèves, en entrant dans la classe, avaient tout de suite fait silence en rencontrant le regard ferme de leur nouveau professeur qui les observait depuis son bureau, debout et droit comme une statue de sel. Il semblait que rien ne pourrait ébranler cet homme qui en avait déjà vu de toutes les couleurs dans sa vie.

Lorsque tous eurent pris place, Harry contourna son bureau et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la première rangée. Le nombre de paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il n'en montra rien. Vu de l'extérieur, il avait l'air aussi impassible qu'un roc.

- Bonjour, je suis certain que c'est inutile de le répéter, mais je suis Harry Potter et c'est moi qui vais vous enseigner les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal cette année.

Il balaya la salle du regard et fut surpris de voir que personne ne semblait vouloir l'interrompre pour lui poser des questions malvenues. Harry avait pensé que tous aurait voulu savoir où il était parti pendant cinq ans, il s'était attendu à pas mal de remue ménage, mais rien de cela n'arriva. Et ce ne fut pas pour lui déplaire.

- Comme vous le savez, c'est l'année des ASPIC, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre la pression dès le début, mais j'espère bien que tout le monde aura au moins un Effort Exceptionnel dans cette matière.

Cette fois-ci, la classe réagit. Pour la plupart, les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux et poussèrent exclamations de surprise tandis que d'autres baissaient les yeux. Avant que quelqu'un ne prenne la parole, Harry leva la main et le calme revint aussitôt sans qu'il n'ait besoin de le demander.

- Même pour ceux qui ne sont pas à l'aise avec cette matière y arriveront, soyez-en certain. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de vous torturer ni de vous faire travailler jusqu'à ce que vous vous écrouliez de fatigue pour parvenir à mes fins. En fait, pour les moins compétents de cette classe, il leur sera plus aisé de réussir leur ASPIC que pour ceux qui pensent savoir ce que sont les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards incrédules tandis que ceux qui avaient baissé les yeux les relevaient, l'air curieux.

- Je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de vous retirer des points. Je me contenterai d'en donner si je juge que vous faites des efforts, quels qu'ils soient.

Ce fut une nouvelle surprise. Généralement, les professeurs leur annonçaient d'emblée qu'ils allaient morfler et que les sabliers allaient se vider les premiers jours.

- Je crois que je vous ai tout dit à par une chose : je pose une règle, la même pour toutes mes classes. Et si un seul d'entre vous y déroge, ce ne sont pas des points qu'il perdra, mais mon estime.

Harry fit une petite pose théâtrale et lorsqu'il fut certain que tous les yeux furent braqués sur lui il continua :

- Je veux que tout le monde se respecte. Je ne veux aucune insulte entre les deux maisons auxquelles j'enseignerai dans cette classe. Je veux que de vous-mêmes vous vous mélangiez et partagiez vous connaissances qui seront toutes différentes. Je veux voir de l'entre-aide, est-ce clair ?

Cette fois-ci des chuchotements s'élevèrent et Harry décida de les laisser interagir quelques minutes avant de reprendre la parole en susurrant :

- Il y a ici des Serpentards et des Gryffondors qui, évidemment, ne se sont pas mélangés le moins du monde en prenant place ici. Ce qui est stupide puisque chaque maison à des choses à apporter à l'autre. Je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire qu'une entente se fera dès les premiers jours, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir banni quelques mots de votre vocabulaire d'ici à la fin de l'année. Des mots comme « Sang-de-Bourbe », « Vil Serpent » et autres du même cru.

A l'entente du mot Sang-de-Bourbe, qui était très grossier et péjoratif pour les enfants nés moldus et que malheureusement les Serpentards utilisaient beaucoup, certains élèves frissonnèrent et ouvrirent la bouche, choqués.

- Je ne favoriserai aucun élève et si cette règle vient à être transgressé je serais aussi impitoyable avec Serpentard qu'avec Gryffondor. J'espère que c'est bien clair pour vous.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Harry se relaxa, s'autorisant un petit sourire en coin et pour détendre l'atmosphère, il lança :

- Sauf peut-être pour le Quidditch.

Des rires retentirent mais le silence revint très vite. Néanmoins, il était beaucoup plus joyeux que quelques instants auparavant.

- Bien, je pense que j'ai tout dit. Quelqu'un à une question ?

Une main tremblante se leva, appartenant à une jeune fille à l'air un peu apeuré.

- Oui, miss… ?

- Alessia Janko, monsieur. Je…Je fais partie de cette catégorie que vous avez appelé avec tact les « moins compétents »…

Quelques sourires apparurent sur les lèvres et Harry l'incita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

- Personnellement, je…heu…je suis vraiment une catastrophe ambulante et je ne vois absolument pas comment vous voulez que j'ai mon ASPIC si vous n'avez pas l'intention de…nous torturer et de nous tuer à la tâche.

Harry se permit un sourire amusé.

- Vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris, miss Janko. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était que je n'ai aucune intention de vous donner des devoirs à faire en dehors des cours, j'ose espérer que de vous même vous aller vous intéresser et prendre l'initiative de vous documenter ou de vous entrainer. Parce que c'est vous qui avez quelque chose à y gagner, moi, je suis simplement là pour vous donner l'envie de le faire. Et vous sortirez de mes cours exténués, vidés d'énergie, mais avec le sourire et disposés à aller à vos différents cours.

Cela ne rassura pas la jeune fille qui grimaça, l'air de ne pas y croire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout le monde va progresser, même vous, miss Janko. Et croyez-moi, je suis tout à fait capable de vous faire décrocher un Effort Exceptionnel à la fin de cette année. C'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de vous voir à chaque heure que j'aurais avec vous, et pas en retard, même une minute. Vous ne sortirez en avance de cette salle que si vous êtes au bord de l'apoplexie, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui, professeur ! répondirent les élèves en cœur.

- Parfait ! Maintenant, levez-vous. Nous allons ranger les tables et les chaises dans un coin de la classe et mettre des tapis sur le sol avant de commencer.

Tous s'exécutèrent en murmurant joyeusement entre eux. Ce nouveau professeur paraissait très prometteur, mais s'étaient-ils attendus à autre chose venant du grand et puissant Harry Potter ? Cette année allait être du tonnerre.

Le reste de l'heure, Harry leur expliqua comment rendre leurs sorts plus puissants afin de les faire dépasser la simple formule. Les élèves, assis sur des coussins, prenaient des notes, concentrés et très attentifs. A la fin du cours, Harry les congédia avec le sourire en leur disant que la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, il mettrait la théorie en pratique et évaluerais leurs capacités.

Le Survivant répéta son discours à toutes ses classes et eut les mêmes réactions. Surprise, étonnement, curiosité et enthousiasme. La journée se passa sans grabuge et le soir venu, lorsque tout le monde fut attablé dans la Grande Salle, le nom du professeur Potter était sur toutes les lèvres.

Rogue l'avait vite compris, comme tous les professeurs qui ne cessaient de presser de question Harry sur ses premiers cours. Celui-ci répondait, le sourire aux lèvres tout en restant très énigmatique. Lorsque l'attention de ses collègues fut un peu retombée, Severus se pencha vers le jeune enseignant et dit d'une voix narquoise :

- Vous n'avez pas pu vous empêcher de vous faire remarquer, Potter.

- Il se trouve que j'ai trouvé un très bon moyen de me faire respecter sans terroriser les élèves, Rogue, répondit sèchement Harry.

Le maitre des potions le regarda avant de hausser les épaules et de se détourner.

- Chacun ses méthodes, Potter. On verra bien le nombre de septièmes années qui réussiront votre matière et ceux qui réussiront la mienne…

Cela sonna comme un défi et attisa la curiosité d'Harry. Mais celui-ci, épuisé par sa première journée, n'eut pas le courage d'entamer une joute verbale et préféra s'éclipser assez rapidement, retournant dans ses appartements silencieux avec bonheur. Il salua Sven qui se prélassait sur les pierres froides de la cheminée avant d'aller prendre une douche bien fraiche qui lui vida l'esprit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi fatigué, depuis…Depuis qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort, en fait. Il s'avérait que faire cours était loin d'être de tout repos pour lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de faire des grands discours et de parler sans s'arrêter toute une journée. Il avait la gorge sèche et ne rêvait que de poser la tête sur son oreiller et de s'endormir. Mais le lendemain, tout recommencerait et les jours suivants également. Harry espérait juste récupérer un peu de son endurance pour ne pas tomber dans le coma au bout d'une semaine. Il se demandait comme Rogue faisait pour rester aussi calme alors qu'il avait à gérer des élèves qui pouvaient être potentiellement dangereux en cours de potions. Il se devait d'être vigilant à tout instant, de réagir vite, mais cela ne paraissait pas l'affecter. En même temps, il avait des années de pratique derrière lui, alors qu'Harry n'avait qu'une journée. Et il se souvenait qu'au début des réunions de l'AD, cela n'avait pas été facile de se faire entendre, au moins il n'avait plus de difficulté de ce point de vue là.

Demain, il allait enfin pouvoir commencer à enseigner ce qu'il savait le mieux faire. Il avait hâte, oui, il était vraiment impatient de voir ce dont était capable les élèves ainsi que de les aider à progresser pour qu'ils donnent enfin le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ces enfants avaient grandis pendant la guerre et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient perdus des proches et c'étaient ceux-là qui étaient prometteurs. Ils avaient en eux la rage de se battre, de persévérer, de rendre leurs parents fiers, encore plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Harry serait là pour les guider et les empêcher de basculer dans la vengeance…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié, la suite en un clic ! ( .Ah)**

**Note : Merci encore à nepheria4, tompotter12 et Guest pour leurs commentaires. Cela me fait plaisir de vous retrouver à chaque chapitre !**


	7. Chapter 6 : Une règle à ne pas dépasser

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 comme promis !**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Une règle à ne pas dépasser**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'Harry enseignait à Poudlard et tout s'était jusqu'ici déroulé pour le mieux. Le jeune homme n'eut aucun problème d'autorité à signaler et aucun de ses élèves ne lui donna lieu de se plaindre. Sa règle n'avait pas été transgressée une seule fois, dans ses cours bien sûr. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur ce qui se passait dans les couloirs mais il osait espérer qu'un jour, une trêve se fasse entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors. Cela faisait un mois que tout était calme, que les élèves écoutaient son enseignement et apprenaient sans se rebeller. Tous étaient à bout de souffle en sortant de son cours, mais jusque là, personne ne s'était plaint.

Mais il savait que c'était l'heure du test.

Les élèves, comme tous les enfants, allaient le mettre à l'épreuve maintenant que l'émerveillement des premiers cours étaient passé, ils voudraient tester ses limites, voir ce qu'Harry serait capable d'endurer et voir comment il allait exploser. Cela ne faisait aucun doute mais le jeune sorcier s'y était préparé. Il s'était joué la scène de toutes les manières possibles et était pratiquement certain qu'il saurait gérer un débordement. Et s'il venait de quelqu'un, ce ne serait pas d'Alessia Janko qui reprenait progressivement confiance en elle et commençait à progresser. Il était vrai que cette élève était encore pire que Neville Longdubat et l'idolâtrait un peu trop au goût de Harry. Cette fille était en béate admiration devant le héros national et lui jetait des regards en coin en rougissant comme une adolescente pré-pubère. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas plus entreprenante et se contentait seulement de piquer des fards en la présence du séduisant professeur qui ne manquait pas de l'aider à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait une difficulté.

Le mois d'octobre s'était nettement rafraîchit et le château également. Le soleil se couchait plus tôt et les élèves étaient plus vite fatigués, aussi Harry prit la décision de ralentir un peu la cadence de ses cours, même si pour les septièmes années, beaucoup de lacunes étaient à rattraper.

Aujourd'hui, Harry avait préparé un cours un peu différent de ce qu'il faisait d'habitude, et il allait le tester avec sa classe de Serpentards et de Gryffondors. Si l'expérience s'avouait être un échec, le jeune enseignant ne le réitérerait pas avec les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles.

Avant même que la cloche ne sonne, annonçant le début de son cours, Harry sortit de sa salle et regarda ses élèves qui se tenaient en rang serrés, attendant patiemment d'entrer. Depuis la première semaine, ils avaient tous pris l'habitude de venir dix bonnes minutes en avance, craignant un retard qu'ils ne pourraient justifiés et que le professeur punirait en les excluant purement et simplement pendant toute l'heure, les bannissant dans le couloir.

- Nous n'allons pas faire cours ici, suivez-moi.

Surpris, les élèves échangèrent des regards entre eux mais ne posèrent pas de questions. C'était la première fois que le professeur les emmenaient hors de sa salle de classe et ils étaient tous très curieux de voir ce qu'il leur avait réservé.

Cependant, cette curiosité s'atténua pour se muer en appréhension lorsqu'Harry les guida jusqu'aux cachots, et plus précisément, jusqu'à la classe du professeur Rogue.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant sa porte et frappa en attendant que le maître des potions daigne lui répondre. Lorsqu'ils furent invités à entrer, Harry et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans l'antre maléfique de Rogue et regardèrent autour d'eux, nerveux.

- Bonjour, professeur Rogue, fit Harry en souriant. Merci encore d'avoir accepté de nous recevoir.

- J'ai accepté parce que ce que vous allez faire à ces incapables m'intrigue grandement.

Quelques garçons poussèrent en grognement et les filles se regardèrent, apeurées. Si Rogue était curieux, le professeur Potter ne leur réservait pas une bonne surprise aujourd'hui. Celui-ci se tourna d'ailleurs vers eux, l'air grave.

- Asseyez-vous en vitesse.

Comme personne ne s'exécuta, bien trop intimidé, Harry affermit sa voix et ordonna :

- Tout de suite.

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais les élèves obéirent et prirent place en moins d'une minute et Rogue admira Harry. Il était rare qu'un aussi jeune enseignant se fasse aussi bien respecter. Surtout avec une classe de Gryffondors et de Serpentards. De plus, dès que Potter les toisa, plus aucun d'entre eux n'osa ouvrir la bouche et lorsque le jeune professeur prit la parole, tous l'écoutèrent attentivement.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, nous allons voir un autre aspect des Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal. Vous saurez – ou du moins, vous devriez savoir – que les sortilèges ne sont pas les seuls moyens de combattre et de défaire un adversaire. Pourriez-vous m'en citer d'autres ?

Un serpentard du nom de Julian McCrofford leva la main et Harry lui donna la parole d'un signe de tête.

- Les potions ? dit-il avec un air un peu ironique.

- Certes, les potions. Comme le professeur Rogue vous l'a certainement honorablement fait remarquer, certaines d'entre elles sont dangereuses, mortelles. Et furent bien souvent utilisées durant la guerre.

Julian étouffa un petit rire et Harry soupira mentalement. Evidemment, la révolte allait commencer du côté des Serpentards.

- Une remarque, monsieur McCrofford ? Faites-la partager.

- Vous avez déjà eu affaire à ce genre de potion, _professeur _?

Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux. Ce garçon était-il fou pour oser parler de cette manière à Harry Potter, l'Elu, le Sauveur du monde sorcier ?

- Monsieur McCrofford, j'ai eu affaire à ce genre de potions avant même que vous poussiez votre premier cri et que vous baviez sur les seins de votre mère.

Un silence stupéfait suivit sa tirade tandis que les couleurs désertaient le visage de McCrofford qui se ratatinait sur lui-même sans pour autant échapper au regard noir de son professeur de Défense.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose d'autre à proposer à part une évidence. Car si je vous ai amené dans les cachots, ce n'est certes pas pour une promenade de santé. Faites travailler vos méninges…ou le peu qu'il vous en reste.

Cette dernière remarque était adressée au pauvre Julian qui ne savait pas où se mettre. Harry se dit que l'humiliation devait s'arrêter là et il reporta son attention sur une autre main levée.

- Miss Benedict ?

- J'imagine que la torture de manière moldue était beaucoup employée, dit la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

- En effet. Du côté de Voldemort comme du nôtre, j'en ai bien peur. Elle a été beaucoup employée pour soutirer des informations aux prisonniers.

Une autre main se leva et Harry donna la parole à Alessia Janko.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous voulez dire que le ministère a _torturé _des Mangemorts ?

- C'est ce que j'ai voulu dire, miss Janko.

- Mais…ne le méritaient-ils pas ?

Harry fronça les sourcils et prit le temps de répondre, sachant que Rogue était en train de l'écouter.

- Personne ne mérite d'être torturé à mort, surtout pour défendre ses convictions, même si elles sont mauvaises.

- Mais…si c'est pour protéger d'autres personnes ?

- Oui. Tout le monde avait une famille à défendre, même les Mangemorts, et beaucoup ne le savent que trop bien. De plus, tout dépend d'un point de vue. J'imagine que le ministère pensait effectivement que les Mangemorts méritaient la torture, mais en torturant les moldus et les sorciers issus de sang moldu, les Mangemorts pensaient la même chose : qu'ils le méritaient. Miss Janko, la torture a été prohibée au XVIIème siècle dans le monde sorcier, ce qu'a fait le ministère pendant les années de guerre était illégal. Vous remarquerez que le ministre qui était à sa tête a reçu le baiser du détraqueur.

Les élèves frissonnèrent mais acquiescèrent aux paroles du professeur. Certains élèves parmi les Serpentards avaient eu des parents ou des proches Mangemorts et entre dire qu'aucun des deux camps n'avait été tout noir ou tout blanc leur faisait du bien.

- Avez-vous déjà lancé un sortilège impardonnable ? demanda un garçon de Gryffondor.

- Avez-vous oublié de lever la main ?

Le garçon rougit et s'exécuta aussitôt attendant que le professeur lui autorise à répéter sa question.

- Oui, une fois, j'ai lancé le sortilège d'impérium, pour m'introduire à Gringotts. J'ai demandé à un gobelin de m'introduire dans une chambre forte, pas dans le but de la dévaliser, bien sûr. Je vous déconseille fortement d'essayer, ils ont renforcé la sécurité depuis lors.

- Et vous en avez déjà subi ? Je veux dire…à part…

Il fit un geste hésitant en direction de son propre front et Harry poussa un soupir ennuyé qui n'était pas de bon augure.

- Evidemment, comme nombre de sorciers pendant cette guerre, et je ne fus pas le plus malchanceux, loin de là. Cependant, je peux dire que le sortilège Doloris n'est pas très plaisant. J'aurais beaucoup aimé vous apprendre à résister, mais je doute fort que vos parents apprécient. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de commencer par autre chose…Professeur Rogue ?

Harry se tourna vers ce dernier qui le rejoignit, sa robe noire flottant dans son sillage. Il sortit de sa poche un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide transparent et le posa sur la table devant le professeur Potter. Les deux jeunes filles qui y étaient assises le contemplèrent attentivement avant qu'Harry s'en empare et le montre au reste de la classe.

- Quelqu'un peu me dire ce que c'est ?

Personne ne répondit et Rogue eut un sifflement dédaigneux. Il n'y avait rien à tirer de ces tires-aux-flans. Ils avaient étudié cette potion à peine cinq mois plus tôt et n'étaient pas capable de la reconnaître.

- Je crois que c'est peine perdue, professeur Potter, vous auriez plus de chance avec un veracrasse.

- Je ne perds pas espoir, répondit Harry en souriant. Ah vous voyez ! Miss Case, une suggestion ?

- Du Véritaserum, monsieur ?

- Exact ! fit Harry. Du Véritaserum ! Une potion des plus utilisées par le ministère de la magie pour faire parler les Mangemorts. Elle oblige le sujet qui l'a avalé à répondre aux questions qu'on lui pose avec franchise. Mais elle doit être parfaitement dosée. Trop concentrée, elle tue, et pas assez, elle ne sert à rien. Comme je suis moi-même assez nul en potion, j'ai demandé au professeur Rogue de bien vouloir m'assister.

Celui-ci releva sa lèvre supérieure en un rictus méprisant qui firent frémir d'horreur les élèves. Harry prit un air désolé, se disant intérieurement que si Rogue était devenu aussi amer c'était en partie de la faute de son père et du reste des Maraudeurs.

- Je vais vous apprendre à contrer ses effets. Evidemment, j'ai promis au ministère que si vous êtes un jour amené à répondre sous cette potion devant un tribunal, je m'occuperai moi-même de vous faire parler. Mon but est juste de vous apprendre qu'on peut lutter contre n'importe quoi, même le pire des poisons.

Un garçon de Gryffondor leva une main incertaine.

- Oui, monsieur Cole ?

- Vous…Vous allez nous obliger à la prendre ?

- Nous, je vais d'abord illustrer moi-même mes propos et ensuite, s'il y a des volontaires pour essayer, nous essaierons. Bien sûr, je m'engage à ne pas poser des questions trop intimes et le professeur Rogue est là pour veiller à ce que vous fassiez de même avec moi. Le but n'étant pas de percer les petits secrets de chacun mais bien d'essayer de lutter contre les effets de la potion.

- Et comment peut-on faire ça ? demanda une dénommée Maria Smith.

Harry ne répondit pas et elle leva la main avant de parler après quelques secondes de silence.

- Il est possible de contourner la vérité. De la biaiser, de la dire seulement partiellement ou de détourner le sens de la question que l'on vous pose.

Les élèves le regardaient avec admiration tandis que certains notaient ses paroles. Un autre garçon leva la main et demanda :

- Vous faites confiance au professeur Rogue pour cet exercice ?

- Eh bien, sinon nous ne serions pas là, n'est-ce pas. Le professeur Rogue est certainement la seule personne à laquelle je fais entièrement confiance dans ce bas-monde. Maintenant, assez bavardé, professeur…

Harry se tourna vers Rogue qui reprit le flacon et en versa quelques gouttes dans une cuiller qu'ensuite le jeune enseignant avala. Aussitôt, il s'assit en tailleur sur le bureau, le maître des potions à son côté et le regard des élèves fixés sur les yeux d'Harry qui étaient devenus un peu vitreux, résultat de la potion.

- Commencez par des questions simples, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix lugubre. Et ne parlez pas tous en même temps.

Il y eut beaucoup d'hésitation avant qu'une fille ne se lance.

- Comment vous appelez-vous, professeur.

- James Evans, répondit Harry du tact au tact.

Aussitôt des murmures impressionnés parcoururent les rangs avant que Rogue ne les rappelle à l'ordre d'un claquement sec de la langue.

- Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

- Une vingtaine d'années.

Nouveau silence respectueux. Même Severus Rogue était un peu impressionné. Un peu. Lui-même résistait parfaitement bien aux effets du Véritaserum mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Potter s'y était lui aussi entraîné. Et seul qui plus est.

- Où est le QG de l'association secrète pour laquelle vous avez travaillé ?

Rogue haussa les sourcils et regarda le Serpentard qui avait posé la question. A part les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, personne ne le savait, même pas le ministère, et il était essentiel que cela reste inconnu, encore aujourd'hui.

- Quelque part dans le château.

Le potionniste surprit, comprit peu de temps après qu'Harry avait voulu parlé de l'association qu'il avait formé lors de sa cinquième année et qui se réunissait dans la Salle-sur-Demande : l'AD, l'Armée de Dumbledore. Evidemment, les élèves ne le savaient pas, mais tous étaient certains que la réponse qu'avait donnée leur professeur était fausse, parce que les Mangemorts avaient fouillé de nombreuses fois le château sans trouver l'ombre d'un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix.

- Cela suffit, intervint Rogue.

Il administra le remède au professeur Potter sous les regards déçus de ses élèves. Lorsqu'Harry reprit entièrement ses esprits, il remercia le maître des potions d'un sourire avant de poser les yeux sur ses spectateurs.

- J'imagine que vous avez compris le principe. Aucune des informations que je vous ai donné ne vous sera d'une quelconque utilité.

- Mais…si c'était des Mangemorts qui vous avaient interrogé, ils auraient certainement pu changer de méthode pour vous soutirez des informations, fit une fille avec la main levée.

- En effet, miss Constance. Mais je suis plutôt résistant à la torture, physique et mentale. Je préférerai mourir que de trahir mes amis, dit Harry tristement en reprenant une phrase de son parrain.

Rogue, qui avait entendu la mélancolie dans la voix du jeune homme, décida de détourner momentanément l'attention des élèves pour qu'il puisse se reprendre.

- Quelqu'un veut se soumettre au test ?

Les élèves écarquillèrent les yeux, effrayés et aucun d'eux ne se manifesta jusqu'à ce qu'un Gryffondor, le dénommé Cole éclate :

- McCrofford veut essayer ! Je suis sûr qu'il peut nous livrer tous les petits secrets de ses parents Mangemorts !

Julian McCrofford se tourna vers Cole et lui lança un regard glacial.

- Mes parents ne sont pas des Mangemorts, petit Sang-de-Bourbe.

Des hoquets horrifiés retentirent dans la salle tandis que le professeur Rogue se crispa. Il allait vertement remettre le Serpentard à sa place lorsque la voix glaciale du professeur Potter retentit.

- McCrofford, Cole, rangez vos affaires.

Aucun des deux ne bronchèrent, prenant conscience qu'ils avaient franchis la limite.

- Je ne me répèterai pas.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent, un vide dans la poitrine. Ils redoutaient tous la colère du professeur, mais ça, cette voix glaciale, c'était pire que tout. Quand ils eurent rangé leur pupitre et que leurs yeux furent rivés aux dalles tâchées par des éclaboussures de potions ratées, Harry reprit la parole.

- J'imagine que vous êtes fiers de vous, n'est-ce pas ? J'enlève vingt points à Serpentard et à Gryffondor, vous expliquerez cela à vos camarades. Très bien, maintenant venez ici, tout de suite et asseyez-vous, là.

Harry fit venir magiquement à lui deux chaises qu'il plaça en évidence devant la classe qui respectait un silence de mort en attendant le verdict. Lorsque leur professeur les fusilla du regard, les deux garçons obéirent et s'assirent devant tout le monde.

- Maintenant, vous allez nous dire ce que vous vous reprochez l'un à l'autre. Je vous donne cinq minutes, ensuite si vous ne vous êtes pas excusé dans la seconde qui suit, je sévirai.

D'abord, aucun des deux ne parla, ils étaient extrêmement nerveux et se jetaient des regards assassins. Puis McCrofford explosa :

- Ce mec est si imbu de lui-même que s'en est gerbant ! Monsieur est né avec une cuillère en argent dans le cul et pense que tous les Serpentards sont des Mangemorts ! Alors qu'il n'y a qu'à voir de quel trou il sort pour comprendre que ce mec a échoué à Poudlard par hasard !

- Fort bien, je vous remercie de cette précision et de votre vocabulaire soigné, monsieur McCrofford. Monsieur Cole, quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Non.

- Non ? Alors allez chercher vos affaires.

Les garçons se précipitèrent vers leur table, le visage écarlate, en priant pour que l'humiliation se termine maintenant. En fait, Harry était loin d'en avoir fini avec eux.

- A partir de ce jour, je ne veux plus vous voir remettre un pied dans mon cours tant que vous ne vous faites pas des excuses sincères et publiques dans la Grande Salle. Maintenant, dehors.

Le tout, prononcé d'un ton calme et mortellement sérieux, fit venir les larmes aux coins des yeux des deux jeunes hommes qui regrettaient déjà de s'être laissés emporter par la colère.

- M-m-mais, professeur ! V-vous ne pouvez pas ! Nous avons les ASPIC en fin d'année !

- Si vous y teniez réellement, vous vous excuseriez immédiatement, monsieur McCrofford !

Evidemment, le garçon scella les lèvres et jeta un regard noir à son compagnon d'infortune qui était tout aussi coi que lui.

- Vous n'êtes que de ridicules gamins ! Lorsque vous déciderez de vous comporter en adultes, je vous estimerai comme tels ! Pour l'instant, vous n'avez pas plus de douze ans à mes yeux ! Bien, y a-t-il d'autres présumés Mangemorts ou de Sangs-de-Bourbes dans ma classe qui voudraient sortir ? C'est le moment !

Bien sûr, personne ne bougea et tous baissèrent la tête, se sentant étrangement coupable des actes de leurs amis.

- Personne ? Parfait ! Vous, sortez ! Hors de ma vue !

- Professeur ! s'écria une jeune fille de Serpentard en tentant de défendre son compagnon. Nous avons les ASPIC, vous ne pouvez décemment pas les interdire d'assister à votre cours pendant une durée indéterminée !

- Détrompez-vous, Miss Sabine, je peux et je vais le faire. Voyez-vous, je m'en contrefiche que vous ayez vos ASPIC ou non à la fin de l'année, personnellement, je les ai passé avec succès. Alors si une bande d'ingrats dans votre genre n'est pas capable de comprendre que c'est pour vous-même qu'il faut travailler, tant pis.

La jeune fille bégaya des excuses avant de se taire et de rentrer la tête dans les épaules, rouge de honte.

- Que faites-vous encore là, Mangemort et Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il m'avait pourtant semblé vous avoir dit de déguerpir dans les plus brefs délais…

Constatant que le professeur n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision, les deux déchus sortirent en courant de la salle de classe, tentant de retenir leurs sanglots. La porte des cachots claqua et Harry respira profondément pour tenter de se calmer. Les élèves le regardaient maintenant avec crainte et tremblements. Lorsque le professeur Potter posa sur eux son regard vert étincelant de rage, ils surent que s'en était fini d'eux.

- Dehors, tous.

- M-monsieur, balbutia un élève courageux. N-nous avons deux heures et…cela fait à peine quarante minutes que…

- Êtes-vous sourd en plus d'être présomptueux, monsieur Olligan ? J'ai dit dehors, cela signifie que vous allez tous prendre vos affaires, marcher vers la porte et sortir de cette salle de classe, si ce n'est pas assez clair, allez voir la signification de ce mot à la bibliothèque. Réfléchissez également au sens des mots égalité et tolérance. Maintenant…dégagez !

Dans un concert de raclements de chaises, les élèves prirent leurs sacs et s'enfuirent sans regarder derrière eux, pressés de fuir le courroux de leur professeur préféré. Ils avaient tous l'impression d'avoir trahi sa confiance et d'avoir fait quelque chose d'horrible. Parfait, se dit Harry, ils y réfléchiront à deux fois maintenant avant de s'insulter.

Lorsque le dernier élève prit la poudre d'escampette et que la porte se referma derrière lui en grinçant, Harry se permit un petit soupir soulagé.

- Très théâtral, Potter, dit Rogue.

Harry se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Je pense que j'en ai fait assez.

- Certainement. D'ici deux heures cela aura fait le tour du château et plus aucun élève n'osera vous défier. Ça me fait mal de l'avouer, mais vous vous en sortez plutôt bien.

Ce compliment toucha Harry droit au cœur et il examina Rogue avec attention. Celui-ci avait laissé tomber son masque d'indifférence et un vrai sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres fines.

- Merci, je pense qu'ils ne devront plus poser de problème.

- Et pour McCrofford et Cole ?

- Ils se seront excusés avant la fin de la semaine, soyez-en assuré.

Harry rit doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Severus Rogue se pinça les lèvres, mais il eut beau regarder le jeune homme attentivement, il n'arrivait plus à voir James Potter à travers lui.

- Une tasse de thé, Potter ? demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir…

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce Survivant plein d'autorité :) Il en avait besoin le pauvre !**


	8. Chapter 7 : Des coeurs agités

**Coucou ! **

**Me revoilà avec un peu de retard :) Je vais tout vous expliquer : je suis en vacances dans un endroit où mon accès internet va être assez restreint, c'est-à-dire qu'il y a peu de chance pour que je publie tous les jours. MAIS, du coup, je vais poster plusieurs chapitres à la fois. Voilà. Je vous promets que vous aurez minimum un post par semaine (j'essaierai au moins de publier deux chapitres tous les trois jours).**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Des cœurs agités**

Il était désormais clair pour Harry que Rogue le captivait. Sa noirceur, son mystère, son silence, tout en cet homme semblait irrésistiblement attirer le Survivant comme une lumière un papillon. Evidemment, le sorcier était sûr que s'il l'approchait trop près d'un coup, il se brûlait, et pas seulement les ailes. S'il ne l'apprivoisait pas, il anéantirait toutes les chances qu'il avait de se rapprocher du maître des potions. Car c'était ce que voulait Harry. Lui parler, le comprendre, percer les secrets de l'homme solitaire. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, Severus Rogue avait toujours inspiré à Harry la plus grande répulsion, mais aujourd'hui, c'était tout à fait l'inverse. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le jeune homme n'ait une pensée pour le maître des cachots. Le soir, ils avaient même pris l'habitude d'échanger quelques phrases, certaines teintées d'ironie et complètement banales, et d'autres plus intéressantes…

Bien évidemment, depuis l'incident dans le cours du jeune professeur de Défense entre le Gryffondor et le Serpentard, tous se tenaient à carreaux. En fait, les deux incriminés s'étaient même excusés une semaine après les faits, balbutiants et rougissants face à un auditoire des plus attentifs et un Harry Potter qui dissimulait son sourire derrière un coin de sa serviette. Depuis, ses élèves se donnaient tous à fond pour apprendre et éblouir leur professeur. En un peu plus d'un mois, ils avaient progressé plus qu'en six ans et le Sauveur ne doutait pas un instant que tous auraient leurs ASPIC, même Alessia Janko dont le cas n'était pas si désespéré que cela.

Hermione était rentrée chez elle depuis quelques jours sous les ordres de l'infirmière. La jeune femme ne savait pas s'arrêter de travailler, mais ce fut son ventre proéminent qui la ramena à la raison…ainsi qu'un mari furieux et inquiet. Hermione était donc cloîtrée chez elle, clouée au lit, attendant que les premières contractions se manifestent. Il était plus que temps, la brillante sorcière était fatiguée, mais l'accouchement n'était prévu que dans deux semaines et Ron pouvait encore profiter un peu de l'immobilité de sa femme pour être aux petits soins avec elle.

Le nouveau professeur de métamorphose, Rodrick Esperate, était un brillant sorcier au caractère enjoué. Il était plein de vie malgré ces cinquante ans et ses cheveux grisonnants, et il avait toujours une anecdote amusante à raconter à ses collègues et grâce à cela, il s'était intégré très vite parmi les professeurs comme les élèves. Cependant, Harry se tenait à bonne distance de ce joyeux personnage, ne pouvant s'empêcher de s'en méfier. Il le trouvait trop sympathique, trop heureux, trop trop. Rogue semblait penser la même chose car lui non plus n'adressait pas la parole à Esperate…Enfin, disons qu'il lui parlait encore moins qu'aux autres professeurs…

Harry profitait de son samedi après-midi pour se balader tranquillement dans les rues de Pré-au-lard et faire quelques emplettes. Il avait déjà racheté de l'encre et des parchemins, ne lui manquait plus qu'un sachet de bonbons de chez Honeyduck et il irait boire une petite bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant la boutique bondée, il croisa quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à voir ici : Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière lui fit de grands signes de la main avant de le rejoindre en souriant.

- Hey, Harry ! Je te cherchais ! Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue

- Heu…Très bien, répondit le sorcier prit au dépourvu et légèrement embarrassé.

- Tu as un peu de temps ? On pourrait aller boire un verre ensemble, non ?

Harry acquiesça et se força à sourire tout en se demandant intérieurement ce qui avait bien pu pousser Ginny à venir jusqu'ici pour lui parler. Ça ne lui disait rien qu'y vaille…

La jeune femme passa son bras autour de celui d'Harry et l'entraîna jusqu'au pub, ignorant les regards curieux et envieux des passants qui se posaient sur elle. Il fallait dire que le sorcier était très séduisant aujourd'hui. Sa longue cape noire laissée ouverte révélait un léger pull bordeaux en cachemire et un jean moldu qui lui seyait parfaitement. Ses cheveux aussi emmêlés que d'habitude lui donnait un petit côté sauvage qui tranchait avec sa tenue vestimentaire parfaitement ajustée. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il attire les regards, aussi bien féminins que masculins d'ailleurs…

Evidemment, Harry, même s'il sentait le poids des regards sur lui, n'y prêtait pas grande attention. En réalité, ce n'était pas Ginny qu'il avait espéré croiser à Pré-au-lard…Il secoua la tête. Que lui arrivait-il ? Rogue lui manquait-il à ce point ? Alors qu'il l'avait vu pas plus tard que ce matin ? Le sorcier se prenait à avoir envie de le voir à toute heure de la journée, à ne pas le quitter en fait. Leurs conversations stimulaient toujours son intellect d'une façon qu'il adorait, elles le revigoraient.

Ils entrèrent aux trois Balais et Harry se laissa conduire au fond de la salle à une table un peu reculée des autres. L'atmosphère intime qui régnait dans ce coin d'ombre ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que Ginny avait à lui dire de si secret pour qu'elle l'emmène loin des oreilles indiscrètes ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander que la jeune femme s'était levée et était partie au bar chercher leurs boissons. Harry la regarda, l'évaluant du regard. Juchée sur des escarpins dorés, habillée d'une jupe beige plissée qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux et d'un petit gilet gris, elle était tout à fait ravissante et elle le savait. En fait, en balayant la salle du regard, Harry se dit qu'elle était certainement la plus jolie jeune femme qui se trouvait ici. Mais il semblait que le jeune sorcier n'était plus sensible à son charme car sa beauté le laissait de marbre. Il n'avait envie que d'une chose : retourner à Poudlard, chercher Severus Rogue et lui faire part d'une de ses récentes découvertes dans la Forêt Interdite.

Ginny revint à la table avec deux Bièraubeurres dont l'une atterrit devant Harry qui la remercia distraitement.

- Comment ça se passe à Poudlard, Harry ? Tu aimes toujours enseigner ? demanda-t-elle dans un effort pour capter l'attention du jeune homme.

- Oh, oui, beaucoup, j'ai des élèves attentifs.

- Les Serpentards ne te posent pas trop de problèmes ?

- Non, pas plus que les autres. J'ai dû les rappeler à l'ordre quelques fois mais rien de bien grave…Et toi ? Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de te demander ce que tu faisais en ce moment la dernière fois.

- Eh bien, je suis attrapeuse dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead depuis peu !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire authentique.

- Bravo ! C'est géniale, Ginny !

- Oui ! Et j'ai un match samedi prochain, j'espère que tu pourras venir…La famille viendra me voir jouer, même Ron et Hermione ! Enfin, si elle arrive à se déplacer…

Elle émit un petit gloussement fort désagréable qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas et but une gorgée de bièraubeurre.

- On joue contre le Club de Flaquemare, tu te souviens qu'Olivier Dubois en fait parti…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Comment va-t-il ?

Ginny lui jeta un regard surpris avant de hausser les épaules. Pourquoi se soucierait-elle de quelqu'un qui jouait dans une équipe adverse. Elle ne répondit pas à Harry et commença à lui parler de son dernier entraînement où elle avait apparemment brillé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait, elle entortillait de plus en plus vite une mèche de ses cheveux entre ses doigts, trahissant sa nervosité. Lorsqu'Harry le remarqua, il réprima une griMce, devinant ce qu'elle avait réellement envie de lui demander. Il était à peine rentré depuis un mois qu'elle souhaitait déjà lui remettre le grappin dessus. Comment lui expliquer que leur histoire était du passé sans pour autant provoquer un esclandre ?

Ginny avait changé. Trop pour lui plaire de nouveau. De toute façon, Harry avait des objectifs très différents des siens. Il avait un peu honte de se l'avouer, mais la seule personne qui éveillait son intérêt se trouvait certainement dans un cachot en train de brasser une potion aussi dangereuse que nauséabonde.

- Ginny, la coupa Harry en plein dans son monologue, tu sais que je te considère comme une amie, n'est-ce pas ? Juste une amie ?

- Heu…oui, oui, balbutia la jeune femme en rougissant furieusement. Je…mince, je suis désolée, Harry…C'est juste que tu n'as personne en ce moment dans ta vie et moi non plus et…nous nous entendions plutôt bien, non ?

Voilà, nous étions enfin au cœur de problème. Oui, Harry s'était bien entendu avec elle, ils avaient passé des moments très romantiques et plaisant mais il n'avait aucune envie de remettre ça. Ses sentiments pour Ginny s'étaient éteint quelques années auparavant et ne donnaient pas l'impression qu'ils allaient se rallumer. Il n'avait plus la flamme.

- Gin… Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je pensais que tu avais compris que toi et moi c'était fini pour de bon. Ron m'en voudrait si je me servais de toi, et je n'en ai aucune envie non plus.

- B-bien sûr, Harry. Tu as raison. Je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi, c'est juste que… ma vie sentimentale et plutôt déserte en ce moment…

- La mienne aussi, s'esclaffa Harry. Mais je suis en train de remédier à ça.

- Vraiment ? releva Ginny subitement intéressée. Qui est-ce ? Je la connais ?

Harry rougit promptement et détourna le regard, ne voulant pas affronter les yeux bleus si inquisiteurs de son ex petite-amie.

- Je…Je préfère ne pas en parler pour l'instant, d'accord ? C'est compliqué.

Ginny fit un effort pour réprimer sa curiosité et elle hocha la tête, ne voulant pas embarrasser Harry plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. A partir de ce moment, la conversation devint plus agréable pour tous les deux et ils rattrapèrent le temps perdu avec joie, papotant gaiement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se rende compte qu'il avait loupé le dîner et qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Il promit à Ginny de venir la voir à son match samedi prochain et la quitta en souriant, le cœur léger. Ses amis lui avaient manqué durant toutes ses années où il avait quitté le pays, il n'en prenait conscience que maintenant.

Plus loin, quelque part dans les cachots de Poudlard, un professeur couché sur son canapé devant un bon feu, pestait contre un certain sorcier qui avait été absent au dîner. Severus Rogue en ne voyant pas Potter apparaître ce soir dans la Grande Salle, s'était senti d'une humeur encore plus massacrante. La journée avait été épouvantable, il détestait le week-end. Severus, qui n'avait personne à aller voir, nulle part où aller, restait cloîtré dans ses cachots, seul car personne ne daignait jamais lui rendre visite. Après avoir corrigé ses copies, il se mettait toujours à concocter quelques potions pour faire passer le temps et tromper l'ennui. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'aujourd'hui Severus Rogue avait attendu la visite d'un certain jeune homme aux yeux verts, avec – il fallait bien l'avouer – un peu d'impatience. Le soir était tombé, le repas passé et pourtant personne n'était encore venu lui rendre visite. Oh, le maître des potions savait pertinemment que beaucoup de gens souhaitaient le voir mort, particulièrement ses élèves, mais il avait cru – naïvement – que quelque chose était en train de se construire entre Potter et lui. Penser cela faisait griMcer Rogue, lui qui avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à détester ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à James Potter…

Mais Harry…

Ce garçon était d'une telle vitalité…

Severus ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que lorsqu'il lui parlait, aussi bien pour se disputer que pour avoir une vraie conversation.

Oui, Harry Potter avait commencé à faire tourner le monde lugubre de Severus Rogue, à l'insu de ce dernier d'ailleurs.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps que le professeur de potions magiques ne s'était senti un tantinet important…Depuis la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, en fait. Celui-ci avait accordé à Severus une seconde chance et avait fait de lui son atout premier contre Lord Voldemort, mais une fois le vieux directeur mort, il n'avait plus été vu que comme un traître, un vulgaire mangemort, un ennemi à abattre. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que son nom avait été lavé de tous soupçons, il était regardé de travers et les gens l'évitaient dans la rue.

Severus Rogue n'avait pas d'amis, n'en avait jamais eu, mais il avait commencé à considérer son ancien élève comme tel et maintenant, il se traitait d'idiot. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'un sorcier dans la force de l'âge, célèbre, intelligent, trop séduisant pour son propre bien, puisse s'intéresser un tant soit peu à un homme comme lui, aigri et amer ? Pourquoi serait-il l'ami d'Harry Potter alors qu'il l'avait traité avec une absence de considération stupéfiante lorsqu'il avait été son élève ?

Le maître des potions riait de lui même, de sa stupidité affligeante et de sa pathétique humanité lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, coupant court à toute hilarité morbide.

Son sourire s'éteignant sur son visage, Severus se releva et alla ouvrir la porte de ses appartements, découvrant la bête noire de ses pensées derrière, plus séduisante que jamais. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en matière de beauté, mais le spécimen qu'il avait devant lui était sans conteste à couper le souffle.

- Severus, navré vous déranger si tard, puis-je entrer ?

- Je ne vous attendais pas, _Potter_, mentit Rogue. J'ai des potions à surveiller.

Le jeune homme fit une moue tout à fait adorable ce qui énerva un peu plus le professeur. Depuis quand trouvait-il quoi que ce soit _adorable _?

- Cependant, reprit-il un instant plus tard, j'allais boire un thé, vous vous joindrez sûrement à moi.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Harry en retrouvant son sourire.

Il entra dans les appartements de Severus avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'il faisait quelques pas dans cet antre, mais à chaque fois il était surpris de constater à quel point l'endroit était accueillant et chaleureux, tout l'inverse du résident, en fait.

Harry prit place dans un fauteuil près de feu tandis que Rogue faisait apparaître deux tasses de thé fumant sur la table basse. Il en tandis une à son hôte qui l'accepta avec joie et Severus se rassit à sa place, contemplant le jeune homme avec un intérêt non dissimulé. Le sorcier revenait certainement de Pré-au-Lard, car il sentait le chocolat de chez Honeyduck et la bièraubeurre de Mrs Rosmerta.

De plus, en considérant l'élégance avec laquelle Harry s'était habillé, il s'était probablement rendu à un rendez-vous galant. La manière dont la chemise d'un rouge profond épousait son torse était faite pour séduire une jeune fille…ou un vieil abstinent tel que lui.

Severus détourna le regard, gêné d'avoir de telles pensées pour un élève qui n'était autre que le fils de son pire ennemi. Qu'aurait donc fait James s'il avait su le genre de fantasmes lubriques qu'il nourrissait pour son fils ? Il lui aurait certainement payé un ravalement de façade, comme disaient les moldus.

Mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher…

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient tellement qu'ils illuminaient sans le savoir le cœur sombre et froid de Severus. Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour sentir la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien ?

- Je pensais vous croiser à Pré-au-Lard, dit soudainement Harry ne rompant le silence. Vous aviez dit avoir besoin d'encre…

- En effet, mais je pensais plutôt aller demain sur le Chemin de Traverse, Potter.

Le silence retomba, embarrassant.

- Ne croyez-vous pas que vous devriez m'appeler Harry et me tutoyer ? Je pourrais en faire de même.

- Il est hors de question que vous m'appeliez Harry, Potter.

Le jeune professeur sourit avant d'éclater carrément de rire. Severus haussa un sourcil et but une gorgée de thé pour cacher son amusement.

- Riez, je maintiens cependant qu'il n'est pas question que vous me tutoyiez.

- Ah, vous le refaites, fit Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Oui, votre moue méprisante de l'agaçant professeur de potions que j'ai connu. Eh bien, vous ne m'en donnez peut-être pas l'autorisation, mais je vais le faire quand même, après tout, je ne risque plus de perdre des points…

- Vous oubliez que je suis expert en magie noire, Harry.

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent d'un éclat de malice si semblable à ceux qu'on aurait pu voir dans le regard d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Ah ! Tu l'as dit !

- Quoi ?

- Mon prénom ! C'est un progrès !

Severus grogna mais ne se formalisa pas du ton familier avec lequel Potter lui avait parlé. Après tout, il était inutile de s'acharner contre un garçon aussi têtu qu'un hippogriffe.

- Très bien, _Harry,_ tu gagnes cette bataille, mais seulement parce que je tutoie mes autres collègues.

- Je suis heureux que tu ne me considères plus comme un élève. Cela aurait été…désagréable.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Severus.

Etrangement, Harry rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, déstabilisant un peu plus le maître des potions qui ne voyait pas où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- Eh bien…heu…Nos relations auraient été plus…conflictuelles, non ? Il est déjà surprenant que nous arrivions à nous supporter.

Le visage de Rogue se ferma et il détourna les yeux. Supporter Potter avait toujours été un challenge, mais après avoir trouvé cela désagréable, le potionniste s'était pris au jeu. Lors de l'année où il avait exercé comme directeur à Poudlard, Severus avait regretté son élève maudit, tête brûlée mais farouchement courageux. Et aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'il enseignait à des crânes dans lesquels ne résonnaient que le bruit du vent, il pensait à Harry et ses deux acolytes qui, malgré leur insupportable effronterie, avaient un toupet qui n'avait jamais lassé Severus.

- Qui es-tu aller voir à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda finalement le maître des potions pour mettre fin au silence pesant.

- Comment sais-tu que je suis allé voir quelqu'un ?

- Allons, allons, Harry, à part si tu voulais séduire cette bonne vieille Rosmerta, tu ne te serais jamais habillé ainsi pour un simple passage à Pré-au-Lard, dit narquoisement Severus.

Son ton moqueur fit tressaillir le jeune homme qui le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Bien sûr, Rogue ne s'en rendit pas compte et Harry continua de le fixer de manière ostentatoire. Pourquoi donc se cachait-il toujours sous une tonne de vêtements ? se demandait le jeune homme en suivant des yeux la longue lignée de boutons noirs qui fermaient la robe de sorcier du professeur. Même chez lui, il semblait ne jamais se mettre à l'aise. Sa cape était toujours sur son dos et son maintient avait la même rigidité que lorsqu'il se tenait devant des rangées d'élèves incultes. Harry était pourtant certain que derrière ce masque se cachait un homme qui en valait le détour…Et que ses cheveux n'étaient pas aussi gras qu'ils ne le paraissaient.

Severus, qui avait surpris le regard d'Harry sur sa chevelure poussa un petit soupir agacé et lâcha :

- C'est un film protecteur. Je l'applique pour éviter de perdre mes cheveux à cause des vapeurs de potions. Je ne l'enlève presque jamais.

- A l'époque de mes parents…

- Je me prenais déjà pour un parfait potionniste, l'interrompit Rogue. Tu le sais, toi qui t'es servi de mon vieux livre dans le cours de Slughorn…

Harry acquiesça, pas honteux pour deux noises. Après tout, il n'avait pas triché à cette époque, mais il avait seulement suivi les conseils de quelqu'un de plus avisé que l'auteur du bouquin. Il avait bien fait d'ailleurs, sauf en ce qui concernait les sortilèges inscrits à l'intérieur…

- J'ai croisé Ginny, dit finalement le jeune professeur.

- Ah, tu avais rendez-vous avec la jeune Weasley.

- Non, je l'ai croisé, comme je viens de te le dire, par pur hasard. Nous avons discuté, et bu un verre aux Trois Balais. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, c'est pour ça que je viens juste de revenir.

- Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer.

- Non, mais je le fais, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je t'avais oublié…

Harry sourit en pensant que le ton méprisant qu'avait pris Severus pour désigner Ginny était plutôt bon signe.

- Pourquoi penserai-je une telle chose, _Harry ?_ C'est absurde.

- En effet, parce qu'il est tout à fait certain que je ne raterai nos discussions pour rien au monde.

Les joues de Severus prirent une teinte rosée tout à fait intéressante et…inattendue. Ainsi, Harry ne le laissait pas indifférent…C'était bon à savoir, surtout quand le jeune sorcier avait pour ambition de le séduire.

- Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien avec Ginny. Principalement de son entrée chez les Harpies de Holyhead et de mes voyages.

- Cette Weasley semble beaucoup tenir à toi.

- Nous avons eu une brève histoire ensemble, c'est vrai.

Severus haussa les sourcils, un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

- Je crois que tout le monde est au courant, _Harry. _Ta vie privée à toujours fait la une.

- Tu refais la même tête que lorsque tu me disais que je n'étais qu'un gamin arrogant, et je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça…

Severus poussa un petit soupir et essaya de ne pas montrer son dégoût. Il savait bien qu'Harry n'aimait pas vraiment l'attention que lui portait les autres, sinon pourquoi aurait-il disparu pendant autant de temps ?

- J'ai changé, Severus, reprit le héros du monde magique. Je ne suis plus un gosse.

- Oh, ça, je le sais, murmura l'ex Mangemort.

Le regard qu'il posa sur Harry lui aurait certainement valut un aller simple pour Azkaban si le jeune homme avait toujours été un gosse. Le Sauveur frissonna de plaisir, se plongeant dans les yeux si noirs, si hypnotiques de son ancien professeur de potions.

L'instant était parfait.

Ils étaient comme…connectés. Le passé douloureux de Severus se reflétait dans ses iris et faisait écho à celui d'Harry. Ils se comprenaient, ils partageaient les mêmes peines, les mêmes douleurs et les mêmes espoirs cachés. Vingt ans les séparaient, mais la solitude les rapprochait. Ils étaient semblables. Rogue, le professeur de potions détesté, martyrisé dans son enfance, rejeté par ses pairs et lui, Harry Potter, héros national, professeur adoré de défenses contre les forces du mal qui en avait trop vu pour son âge.

Ils avaient conscience d'avoir été brisés par la vie, par leurs devoirs, mais aucun d'eux ne voulait baisser les bras et abandonner alors qu'ils avaient enfin l'occasion d'agir de leur propre chef. Fusse pour cette raison que Severus se leva et prit les mains d'Harry ? Etait-ce l'envie d'enfin sentir quelqu'un dans ses bras, quelqu'un qui le comprenait ? Peut importait la raison, Severus tira son alter ego vers lui pour le serrer doucement contre son corps froid et son cœur qu'il pensait si vide mais qui battait si fort en cet instant…

* * *

**Note : Merci aux reviewers anonymes Clmence, nepheria4, Ansofi et Babylon pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements ! Et merci également à tous les autres à qui je n'ai pas eu encore le temps de répondre !**


	9. Chapter 8 : Réminiscences du passé

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre pour aujourd'hui !**

**L'action commence enfin !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Réminiscences du passé**

Un effleurement timide.

Chercher, se trouver, goûter.

Embrasser.

Un baiser, discret, puis plus appuyé, presque désespéré.

Curieux et étonné.

Intrigué.

Et puis il n'y eut plus rien d'autre que la chaleur, le réconfort que ce doux contact procurait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance en cet instant. La différence d'âge, les convictions, les désaccords, tout ce qui avait opposé ces deux êtres qui à présent étaient reliés par leurs lèvres quémandeuses d'attentions et de douceur. C'était comme un premier baiser. Maladroit, anxieux, important. C'était la réunion de deux cœurs qui avaient trop saigné, trop pleuré et qui goûtaient à présent à quelque chose qu'ils avaient oublié : la volupté.

Ce fut le plus âgé des deux qui mit un terme à cet échange en substituant ses lèvres aux autres, mais en posant son front sur celui de son alter ego.

- Ce n'est certainement pas ce que ta mère a voulu dire lorsqu'elle m'a demandé de te protéger…, chuchota Severus pour ne pas briser cet instant magique.

- Mais elle serait certainement heureuse de voir que son meilleur ami peut encore éprouver des sentiments, répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Ce dernier caressa tendrement la joue de son aîné, gardant les yeux fermés pour mieux sentir et apprécier la chaleur de sa proximité.

- Ton père me tuerait…

- Mon père est mort, Severus, laisse-le reposer en paix.

L'homme serra les paupières, réprimant les émotions qui menaçaient de le submerger. Il les avait enfouit trop longtemps et elles menaçaient de refaire surface à tout instant, surtout quand Harry le faisait se sentir aussi…vivant.

- J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie, dit Rogue.

- Celle-ci n'en est pas une, assura le jeune sorcier.

Il agrippa les pans de la robe de Severus et approcha une nouvelle fois ses lèvres des siennes, voulant revivre l'expérience. D'abord il ne fit que poser sa bouche sur celle, froide et lisse, de son aîné, puis il osa aller la caresser du bout de la langue, dessinant ses contours arrondis, mémorisant le tracé sensuel jusqu'à ce que Severus entrouvre les lèvres. Ce dernier joignit alors leur langue ensemble pour un baiser plus langoureux tandis qu'il enfouissait ses doigts dans les cheveux indomptables d'Harry et que celui-ci crispait les siens sur son torse.

Ce fut merveilleux, sublime, intensément tendre bien qu'aucun des deux n'avait beaucoup d'expérience en matière de baiser. Severus ne se rappelait même plus du visage de la dernière personne qu'il avait embrassé. Une chose était sûre : il n'avait jamais été l'objet de tant d'attention et de douceur que maintenant.

Severus posa sa main sur l'une d'Harry et la déplaça sur sa poitrine avant de mettre fin une nouvelle fois au baiser.

- Mon cœur vient de se remettre à battre, chuchota-il.

- J'ai besoin de ta chaleur.

Harry se blottit un peu plus contre Severus qui l'enlaça et posa son menton au sommet de son crâne, appréciant la douceur de ses cheveux. Il était étrange qu'il les appréciât tellement alors qu'il les avait toujours haït sur la tête de James Potter.

Ils restèrent là de longues minutes avant qu'Harry ne pousse un soupir contrit et ne se détache à regret du maître des potions.

- J'aimerai rester.

- Je sais, j'aimerai que tu restes.

- Mais c'est trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as autant besoin d'espace que moi.

Severus approuva avec un petit sourire et embrassa une dernière fois Harry avant que celui-ci ne lâche ses mains et qu'il sorte de l'antre du potionniste non sans lui avoir auparavant adressé un ultime regard plein d'espoir.

- On va sur le Chemin de Traverse ensemble, demain après-midi ? Tu viens me chercher vers 14h ? demanda le jeune homme.

Rogue acquiesça et là, alors que la porte se refermait sans bruit derrière le héros du monde magique, il réalisa. Il réalisa qu'il y avait une âme aussi seule que la sienne en ce bas-monde et que, grâce à un coup du sort, elles s'entendaient et se répondaient. Il ne serait plus seul désormais, ni perdu dans l'obscurité.

Rodrick Esperate regardait Harry sortir des appartements du maître des cachots caché à l'angle d'un mur. Le professeur de métamorphose suivit ensuite le plus discrètement possible son collègue à travers les couloirs, curieux de savoir où se trouvait l'aile du grand et magnifique Harry Potter. Mais lorsqu'au détour d'un couloir il tomba nez-à-nez avec un immense serpent pourpre, il retint un cri de frayeur et détala à toute vitesse.

Sven, fier d'avoir fait fuir l'intrus, sinua jusqu'à son maître qui pénétrait dans ses appartements. Ce dernier n'était pas un imbécile, il avait très bien sentit que quelqu'un l'avait épié. Harry avait pour habitude de laisser sa magie ouverte, de la projeter autour de lui, et lorsqu'elle avait détecté la présence de quelqu'un d'autre, le sorcier avait bifurqué pour le perdre dans le château. Bien sûr, il se doutait de l'identité de son espion. Esperate lui avait toujours semblé plus ou moins louche, restait à savoir de quoi il devait se méfier et pourquoi.

Plus loin dans le château, le vieux professeur de métamorphose s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, encore un peu fébrile de la rencontre qu'il venait de faire. Un pourpier. Un pourpier ! Ici, dans le château ! Quand la directrice l'avait mis au courant, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, pensant que ce n'était qu'une légende, comme le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets…Mais le voir pour de vrai…Comment se faisait-il qu'un animal aussi dangereux se baladait en toute impunité dans les couloirs d'un château habité par des enfants ?! C'était insensé ! Il fallait absolument éradiquer le problème, trouver le moyen de neutraliser le serpent avant qu'il ne nuise à quelqu'un !

Mais pour l'instant, une autre tâche lui incombait.

Esperate avait entendu la fin de la conversation entre Potter et Rogue. Il savait qu'ils avaient l'intention de sortir demain après-midi à Londres, sur le Chemin de Traverse et c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui de les approcher enfin.

Avec un petit sourire, il s'assit à son bureau et écrivit une courte missive sur un vieux bout de parchemin avant de la confier à son hibou qui s'envola aussitôt.

Les jeux étaient faits.

- C'est agréable.

- Quoi ?

- De se promener à tes côtés.

Harry regarda son ancien professeur de potions avec un sourire. Ce dernier semblait détendu, calme et pour une fois, son visage n'arborait pas de masque d'indifférence. Il était simplement tranquille, presque heureux. Harry avait vraiment envie de prendre sa main, là, tout de suite, mais il ne savait comment Severus réagirait à ce geste et surtout, il n'avait pas envie de se faire poursuivre par une foule curieuse. Cependant, la tentation était forte et il ne put s'empêcher de se rapprocher de son aîné.

- C'est étrange comme les gens changent, dit Harry, regarde-nous et regarde-les.

Severus balaya du regard les gens qui se pressaient dans les rues. Insouciants, tantôt pressés tantôt flânants, déçus ou satisfaits, de bonne ou de mauvaise humeur, ils suivaient le cours de leur vie sans regarder autour d'eux.

- Oui, la vie continue, la nôtre se remet doucement en marche. Tu es sûr que tu n'as besoin de rien ? Même chez Fleury et Bott ? fit Severus en indiquant la boutique à Harry.

Ce dernier secoua la tête et ils continuèrent leur route avant de s'arrêter un peu avant Gringott's. Là, sur la place, se dressant majestueusement vers le ciel était érigée une statue en l'honneur d'Harry Potter et de sa victoire contre Voldemort.

Choqué, Harry la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Bien sûr, avant de voyager il avait reçu son ordre de Merlin Première Classe et avait été obligé de faire un discours au Ministère de la Magie, mais jamais…Non jamais il n'avait pensé qu'on puisse un jour l'immortaliser de cette manière. Il dévisagea la statue faite dans un marbre blanc le plus pur et sertie de pierres précieuses. Le Harry Potter qui se dressait devant lui était immense, majestueux. Ses yeux, représentés par deux émeraudes, brillaient d'un éclat ensorcelant et ses cheveux, faits d'onyx, semblaient agités par un vent imaginaire, tourbillonnant autour de son visage sculptural tandis que sa pause, droite et fière, semblait défier tout ennemi. La baguette pointée vers le sol, une cape si bien sculpté dans un marbre noir qu'elle en paraissait réelle et légère, ce Harry Potter là était un conquérant. Jamais Harry ne s'était senti conquérant de quoi que ce soit.

- Tu as sûrement dû remarquer la plaque qu'il y a dans la Grande Salle à ton honneur, non ? Sais-tu qu'il y a aussi une rue qui porte ton nom ? demanda Severus avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Mais le jeune homme était encore trop sous le choc pour penser à formuler une réponse. Il s'approcha de la statue et baissa les yeux sur le piédestal où était accroché une plaque commémorative.

_2 mai 1998_

_Poudlard, Grande Salle_

_Jour de la délivrance du Monde Magique_

_Jour où Lord Voldemort tomba_

_Où Harry Potter triompha_

_Nous libérant du joug d'un tyran diabolique._

_Que les morts reposent en paix_

_Et que les vivants honorent leur mémoire._

Il y avait ensuite une longue liste des noms des combattants morts pendant la Bataille Finale. Harry tandis la main et effleura la pierre froide, caressant les noms gravés, s'arrêtant sur ceux de Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks et Fred Weasley.

- Regarde, fit Severus en attrapant le bras d'Harry et en l'entraînant deux pas plus loin.

Il lui désigna un autre nom et le jeune homme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. _Sirius Black. _

- Pourquoi…

- Le reste de l'Ordre à tout fait pour blanchir son nom et ils ont tous voulu le voir inscrit ici. Pour toi.

- Crois-tu que ça lui aurait plut ? demanda Harry d'une voix nouée par le chagrin.

Severus enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'attira contre lui, protecteur et rassurant.

- Je pense qu'il aurait trouvé cela ironique et amusant.

- Mais il aurait été heureux de savoir que sa tombe est à côté de celle de Remus, de Tonks et de tous les autres…

- Oui, ou peut-être qu'il aurait préféré être à côté de tes parents.

Harry combattit un instant les larmes avant de décider de les laisser couler. Après tout, il avait le droit lui aussi de pleurer ses morts. Severus le serra un peu plus contre sa poitrine et adressa une malédiction à ce sale cabot de Black qui avait osé abandonner le garçon si tôt.

- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé, mais…est-ce que Sirius a été amoureux de quelqu'un ? Avait-il une copine, une fiancée avant d'aller en prison ?

- Black était un tombeur à Poudlard, Harry, et il en a tellement profité que toutes les filles finissaient par l'aimer et le haïr en même temps. Ton père…ton père aussi avait pas mal de succès, mais seule Lily l'intéressait, il n'est jamais sorti avec une autre. Je suis désolé, mais j'ignore totalement si ton…ton parrain était amoureux de quelqu'un. Il était fidèle en amitié mais en amour c'était un Don Juan, et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Harry sourit faiblement et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts avant de se détacher de Severus. Il regarda une nouvelle fois son alter ego de pierre et grimaça.

- C'est ridicule.

- Les gens ont toujours eu besoin de quelqu'un pour les guider, leur montrer la voix à suivre et surtout leur donner un peu d'espoir. Tu as eu ce rôle, Harry, malgré toi, mais tu l'as quand même tenu. Et tu le tiendras toujours. Tu seras toujours leur symbole du courage et du sacrifice.

- Très Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa le jeune homme.

- Certes, mais c'est pour ça que les gens t'aiment tellement. Même quand personne ne te croyait tu te battais pour tes convictions et n'hésitais pas à les revendiquer. Tu es resté fidèle à toi-même et c'est grâce à cela que les gens ont pu reconstruire leur vie si vite…

- Dumbledore…

- Albus a sa propre statue dans le hall du Ministère, Harry.

Ce dernier rit et appuya furtivement sa joue contre l'épaule de Severus avant de se reprendre et de mettre un peu de distance entre eux. Il ne tenait pas à faire la une des journaux dès le lendemain…

- Et toi ? Tu as ta statue ? plaisanta-t-il.

- Il faudra encore un peu attendre pour ça…

Et son ton, bien que sarcastique, était emprunt d'une lassitude qui fit de la peine à Harry. Quel dommage qu'un homme tel que lui, un homme qui avait sacrifié la moitié de sa vie à une cause juste et noble, qui avait tant souffert pour permettre à Harry d'accomplir sa tâche, ne soit par reconnu par tout le monde...Il méritait autant la reconnaissance des gens que lui.

Harry inspira longuement et la bulle de silence qui les entourait éclata. Le bruit de la rue, les discussions des passants qu'ils avaient occultés revinrent à leurs oreilles et ils reprirent leur chemin en ignorant les regards qui s'arrêtaient sur eux. Sur le jeune homme plus particulièrement. Le nom d'Harry Potter semblait passer de bouche à oreille et on s'arrêtait pour le dévisager.

- J'ai l'impression d'être revenu quinze ans en arrière, dit le sorcier, quand je venais de réapparaître dans le monde magique et que tout le monde voulait me serrer la main.

- Ça devait te faire plaisir.

- En fait, ça m'effrayait. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'on me voulait, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais célèbre ! Moi qui avais toujours cru que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture…

- Sûrement une invention de Pétunia, grinça Severus. Elle n'a jamais été très intelligente, ni très jolie, d'ailleurs.

Harry le regarda avec surprise avant d'éclater de rire.

- Ce n'est pas très gentil, Severus !

- Ta mère me disait la même chose, mais c'est la vérité !

Rogue sourit à son tour et regarda Harry avec des yeux amusés. Inconsciemment, leurs mains se rapprochèrent et allaient se toucher lorsqu'une explosion suivit de cris retentirent un peu plus loin dans la rue. Surpris, Harry redressa la tête et fila comme une flèche vers la source du bruit sans faire attention au danger.

Les gens, affolés, commençaient à courir dans les sens, se bousculant et criant à l'aide. Severus, qui avait perdu Harry du regard parmi cette foule paniquée, sortit sa baguette magique et courut en sens inverse du flux qui remontait le long du Chemin de Traverse.

- Harry ! cria-t-il.

Soudain, des jets de lumière fusèrent dans le ciel et les gens se jetèrent à terre pour éviter les sortilèges qui fusaient dans tous les sens.

- Des Mangemorts ! hurla quelqu'un.

La panique fut à son comble en quelques secondes mais la rue se vida quelque peu, les gens rentrant dans les boutiques pour se protéger. Severus put enfin distinguer Harry qui était monté sur une fontaine et affrontait deux personnes encapuchonnées comme des Mangemorts.

- Des Aurors !

Rogue ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête mais il distingua une tignasse rousse et une robe pourpre d'un auror. Sûrement Weasley, songea-t-il avant de jeter un maléfice à un Mangemort qui riposta aussitôt.

Il parvint tout de même à rejoindre Harry qui avait sauté de la fontaine et faisait reculer à lui tout seul cinq de ses ennemis.

Gawain Robards, le chef des aurors, apparut soudainement aux côtés de Severus qui l'attrapa par le bras et la fit se baisser pour éviter un sortilège impardonnable qui ricocha contre une maison et explosa des fenêtres.

- Severus ! cria Robards pour couvrir les cris. Que se passe-t-il ?!

- Aucune idée !

Trois autres aurors apparurent à côté d'eux et analysèrent la situation rapidement. Ils allaient se mêler à la bataille lorsque tout s'arrêta subitement. Harry venait d'être désarmé et sa baguette avait sauté dans la main d'un homme encapuchonné qui le menaçait de la sienne.

- Harry !

Le Survivant reconnut la voix de son meilleur ami mais il ne broncha pas, ne quittant pas les yeux bruns du Mangemort qui le menaçait, cachant son identité derrière un masque.

- Harry Potter, dit-il d'une voix suave. Te voilà enfin, toi et le traître.

Un auror leva sa baguette mais le Mangemort l'arrêta d'un signe de la main.

- Vous faites quelque chose et je tue votre précieux sauveur. Lâchez vos baguettes !

Ron et les autres s'exécutèrent sauf Severus qui ne quittait pas Harry des yeux.

- Toi, le traître ! Severus Rogue ! Amène-toi ! cria un autre Mangemort.

- Ne bouge pas, Severus, fit la voix calme d'Harry.

- Tu as quelque chose à dire l'_Elu ?_ demanda la voix grinçante de mépris de l'homme qui le tenait en joug. Toi dont le seul sort que tu sais exécuter est l'_Expelliarmus ?!_

- Tu serais surpris de voir à quel point je le maîtrise, ricana Harry.

La baguette du Mangemort s'enfonça dans son sternum et le jeune sorcier réagit au quart de tour. Ce qu'il avait apprit durant ses cinq années d'absence allait enfin lui être utile.

Il attrapa le poignet qui tenait la baguette et le vrilla de toutes ses forces, tirant un cri de douleur comme de surprise à son ennemi qui se retrouva désarmé et avec un os brisé. Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et libéra sa magie, provoquant une rafale de vent titanesque qui balaya les Mangemorts.

Le jeune sorcier écarta les bras, ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans son esprit. Manipuler la magie sans baguette était extrêmement compliqué et demandait une concentration totale. Il fallait d'abord la visualiser en soi puis, lentement, lui donner la forme que l'on souhaitait avant de l'extraire de son corps et de la projeter. Le mieux était de la guider, et comme Harry n'avait plus de baguette pour le faire, il se servit de son corps.

Alors que les Mangemorts se remettaient debout et que les aurors récupéraient leurs baguettes, le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, frappa la terre du pied pour faire sauter le verrou et sa magie se déchaîna. Une boule de feu jaillit soudainement du sol et Harry la propulsa sur les Mangemorts qui, pris de court, voulurent s'enfuir. Ils n'en eurent jamais le temps. Une gerbe d'énergie pure les frappa de plein fouet.

Et ils prirent feu en hurlant à s'en déchirer les tympans.

Harry agit aussi vite que possible mais lorsqu'il parvint enfin à changer le feu en eau, des dégâts avaient déjà été faits.

Irréparables.

Immobiliser les Mangemorts avec des cordes fut presque futile après cela, mais Harry le fit, guidant sa magie pour qu'elle ne prenne pas le pas sur lui. Il ne devait pas se laisser envahir par le pouvoir.

Surtout pas.

Il entendit d'autres cris derrière lui tandis que les aurors et Robards se ruaient vers les criminels et inspectaient leurs blessures. Ron, lui, essaya de s'approcher de son meilleur ami mais fut soudainement stoppé par Severus Rogue qui le tira en arrière.

- Je ne vous conseille pas de faire cela pour l'instant.

- Pourquoi ? Harry a besoin…

- De rien du tout et surtout pas de vous ! Il doit se maîtriser ! Faire appel à la magie sans baguette est extrêmement dangereux, pour lui comme pour nous !

Et puis aussi soudainement que la tempête était apparue, le vent retomba, plongeant la rue dans un silence de mort. L'air cessa de crépiter d'électricité, les dernières flammes qui rampaient sur les trottoirs s'éteignirent.

Harry ramena les bras le long de son corps, ramassa sa baguette qui avait roulé sur le sol et la rangea dans sa robe. Les aurors se tournèrent vers lui, le regardant avec un respect et une admiration non feintes, tout comme les gens qui se pressaient aux fenêtres. Mais le sorcier ne leur prêta pas attention et fit volte-face. Il se dirigea vers Severus et Ron comme un bolide et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut prêt d'eux.

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron. Comment tu as fait ça ? Comment tu…

Mais il se tut en voyant les tremblements qui parcouraient le corps d'Harry et ses doigts qui se serraient convulsivement. Ses yeux étaient illuminés d'une lueur surnaturelle et ses cheveux gonflés par une magie pas tout à fait contrôlée.

- Severus, besoin de toi, tout de suite, haleta-t-il.

- Où ? demanda celui-ci qui savait pertinemment les répercussions que l'usage d'une telle magie auraient sur le corps d'Harry.

- Poudlard…chambre…_tout de suite ! _

Le maître des potions attrapa alors le jeune prodige par le bras et transplana dans ses cachots avant d'être violemment projeté sur le sol par une force magique stupéfiante. Alors qu'il se retournait, il vit Harry debout à ses pieds, déterminé, survolté, _puissant. _Severus cessa de réfléchir lorsque le jeune homme se jeta sur lui et que des étincelles crépitèrent lorsque leurs corps entrèrent en contact.

La furie était réveillée.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre je vous promets encore de l'action ! (mais d'un tout autre type, ça va piquer les yeux) XD**


	10. Chapter 9 : Paix dans un ouragan

**Coucou ! Me revoici me revoilà avec deux nouveaux chapitres ! **

**Je vous remercie tous pour vos commentaires très encourageants, ça me motive pour écrire la suite :)**

**Bon, je vous préviens, ce chapitre est juste un GROS lemon, une scène M/M détaillée, bref, pour ceux qui ne sont pas des adaptes ou qui ont les yeux trop chastes, je leur suggère sans détour de passer au chapitre suivant ! Pour les autres, amusez-vous bien ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Paix dans un ouragan**

Harry ne se contrôlait plus qu'à moitié. La magie qui parcourait ses veines l'électrisait, lui conférant une assurance et un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant. Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, ses pupilles, dilatées à l'extrême par l'excitation, avait rendu ses yeux complètement noirs et il ne pensait qu'à une chose : évacuer cette énergie qui menaçait de l'étouffer. A chaque fois qu'il avait fait de la magie sans baguette, il avait eu besoin d'un catalyseur pour se maîtriser. Aujourd'hui, ce catalyseur était Severus.

Il avait besoin de lui. Il avait besoin de reprendre la maîtrise de sa magie et pour cela, il devait lui même être contrôlé, dirigé, dominé. Sans quoi, ses pouvoirs pourraient prendre le dessus sur lui…

- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu f…

Severus s'interrompit brusquement en voyant Harry défaire sa cape puis s'attaquer à sa chemise. Le tissu de soie rouge glissa lentement sur une peau dorée, dévoilant un torse fin mais musclé, appétissant. Lorsque la chemise tomba sans un bruit sur le sol, image même d'une sensualité légère, le sorcier enleva chaussures et chaussettes avant de se mettre à genoux sur le sol et de ramper sur le corps tétanisé du maître des potions. Ce dernier ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Il savait que le jeune homme n'était pas dans son état normal mais il savait aussi pourquoi il faisait ça…Pourquoi il avait_ besoin_ de faire ça.

- Severus, s'il te plait…, murmura Harry à son oreille en frissonnant.

Le feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée grossit, stimulé par la magie du sorcier qui s'échappait de son corps par vague. Les objets sur les meubles tremblaient et même les tableaux accrochés aux murs – depuis longtemps désertés – vacillaient.

- J'ai besoin…

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Severus avait prit le contrôle de la situation et l'avait allongé sur le sol d'un mouvement fluide. Les longues mains pâles du professeur parcoururent le torse du plus jeune qui haleta sous la caresse voluptueuse. Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement mais son excitation grandit encore, ayant pour conséquence de libérer un nouveau flux de magie qui vint frapper une étagère sur laquelle étaient entreposés des potions. Elles éclatèrent toutes en même temps.

Severus n'y jeta pas un coup d'œil, bien trop occupé à se hisser sur le jeune sorcier alangui sur le sol comme un appel à la luxure. L'ancien Mangemort embrassa fougueusement Harry qui se cambra et répondit au baiser avec violence. Il agrippa la nuque de Severus tandis que son autre main allait fébrilement détacher la dizaine de boutons qui fermaient sa robe.

- Harry, murmura Severus en se détachant de ses lèvres avec difficulté.

Mais le jeune homme les lui ravit une nouvelle fois et, agacé de ne pas encore sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne, il déchira la chemise blanche du professeur de potions. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de surprise mais il plaqua bien vite son torse d'albâtre contre celui d'Harry qui poussa un gémissement de satisfaction. Ce corps froid contre le sien, en ébullition, lui apporta un apaisement et la possibilité de reprendre le contrôle de sa magie une brève seconde.

- Severus…, susurra le jeune sorcier en se tortillant. Severus…ça brûle…

L'homme lui immobilisa les hanches en les enserrant entre ses grandes mains avant de se frayer un chemin entre ses jambes qui s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes. Severus se débarrassa ensuite de sa chemise et mordit le cou d'Harry pour le maintenir au sol. Ce dernier geignit de plaisir et caressa les flancs de Severus de ses mains brûlantes et avides de toucher ce corps mince, marquée par de nombreuses cicatrices mais qu'il trouvait si beau et excitant.

Tandis qu'Harry le découvrait de ses mains, Severus l'explorait avec sa bouche, embrassant l'endroit où il l'avait mordu un peu plus tôt avant de passer sur les clavicules recouvertes d'une peau satinée et de dévaler ce corps jusqu'à pincer un téton hardiment érigé entre ses lèvres.

- Oh ! s'exclama Harry en s'arque-boutant, quémandant une nouvelle caresse que Severus lui offrit de bonne grâce.

Le professeur de potions s'employa dès lors à sucer, lécher, mordiller ce mamelon si dur qu'il devait être douloureux. Et lorsqu'Harry demanda grâce, il fit subir le même sort à l'autre qui n'attendait que ses attentions.

Qui aurait cru que le Survivant était aussi sensible, aussi réceptif ? Certainement pas Severus Rogue, l'ancien Mangemort, l'espion qui avait sacrifié sa vie à une cause plus importante que lui.

Harry tira la tête de son amant vers la sienne et il l'embrassa vigoureusement, éteignant ses gémissements dans sa bouche tandis que les doigts de Severus s'échinaient de nouveau à malaxer, pincer ses tétons hypersensibles.

Lorsque le jeune homme trembla violemment et qu'un autre objet dans la pièce explosa, il posa sa main sur l'une de Severus, l'obligeant à arrêter sa douce torture, et la fit glisser sur ses abdominaux contractés avant de l'abandonner sur son bas-ventre.

- Harry, tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Il y a une autre solution pour…

Le Survivant le fit taire d'un baiser impérieux avant de le regarder, les joues rougies par l'excitation.

- C'est toi que je veux. Rien d'autre.

Severus enfouit son visage dans le cou du jeune homme, terrassé par l'émotion.

- Ne regrette rien, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-il.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et défit adroitement le jean d'Harry avant de se redresser et de le lui enlever avec son aide. Severus se figea et le contempla un instant, ne croyant pas à sa chance. Il était là, cet insupportable morveux qui était le centre de sa vie depuis vingt-cinq ans. La raison de son combat était pratiquement nue sur le sol, le feu projetant des ombres sur son corps offert et frétillant.

Pour lui.

Severus ferma les yeux le temps de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer avant de se pencher et d'embrasser la délicate cheville d'Harry. Ce dernier, le regard fixé au plafond, respirait de plus en plus rapidement si bien qu'il craignait l'hyperventilation d'une minute à l'autre. Mais lorsque le professeur continua sa route de baisers en remontant le long de sa jambe, il s'arrêta tout bonnement de respirer. Son cœur se calma et sa magie le laissa en paix un instant. Severus lui transmettait par ses gestes sa tranquillité et une douceur qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez un ancien Mangemort qui avait torturé et tué.

Lorsque Severus posa les lèvres sur l'aine d'Harry, il les laissa un instant, s'enivrant de la sensation du sang qui pulsait dans cette veine à un rythme effréné. Puis il refit le même voyage sur la deuxième jambe d'Harry, honorant chaque parcelle de sa peau, appréciant l'électricité qui courait sous ses lèvres et l'impatience que son jeune amant tentait de contrôler.

Finalement, il se redressa et empoigna les bords du boxer du Survivant avant de le lui ôter, le laissant glisser le long de ces jambes qu'il admirait tant. Lorsque le vêtement eut rejoint les autres au sol, Severus sentit son cœur louper un battement. Le jeune homme était à couper le souffle. Tout son corps était un appel au péché. Severus ne savait pas où le Survivant avait traîné ces cinq dernières années, mais le grand air avait fait des merveilles sur un garçon qui avait autrefois été pâle et malingre. A côté de ce corps bronzé, lui devait sembler bien blafard…

- Severus, murmura Harry en pliant les genoux et en écartant les jambes dans une invitation explicite.

Le professeur de potions s'installa dans le berceau de ses cuisses et s'allongea sur ce corps qui l'excitait terriblement pour aller chercher les lèvres d'Harry et le gratifier d'un baiser torride. Le jeune homme passa une main sur la nuque de Severus tandis qu'avec l'autre il explorait son torse.

L'ex-espion poussa un grognement de plaisir lorsqu'Harry posa sa main sur son entre-jambe, tâtonnant pour descendre la fermeture éclair du pantalon. Severus était dur comme du roc et savait qu'il n'arriverait plus à se retenir très longtemps de faire sien ce jeune adonis. Surtout s'il continuait à le caresser de cette manière.

Lorsque la main bouillante du Survivant s'infiltra dans son caleçon, il sursauta avant de pousser un long gémissement contre ses lèvres. C'était si bon...Et quand Harry l'empoigna sans hésitation et entreprit de le caresser, il serra les paupières et tout son corps se contracta.

Harry s'extasia de voir les muscles de Severus rouler sous sa peau et de sentir son corps se tendre contre le sien. Le jeune homme agrippa l'avant-bras de son amant, couvrant la Marque délavée qui y était incrustée, et resserra sa prise sur Severus qui poussa un autre de ces gémissements rauques si bandants.

- Arrête, souffla-t-il à l'oreille d'Harry tout en repoussant la main qui lui procurait tant de plaisir.

- Je t'en prie…

- Pour ça, tu n'aurais jamais besoin de supplier, Harry…

Severus attrapa sa baguette et un sort plus tard, il pressait son corps entièrement dévêtu contre celui d'Harry, si doux et souple. Le jeune sorcier eut un hoquet de plaisir lorsque son aîné attrapa ses hanches et que d'un coup de rein nerveux il fit glisser leurs sexes érigés l'un contre l'autre. Pour Harry qui n'avait jamais eut une telle proximité avec quelqu'un, c'était une nouveauté qu'il appréciait grandement. De plus, la magie qui l'enveloppait toujours augmentait les sensations, électrisant son corps qui frissonnait sous chaque attouchement sensuel.

Leurs lèvres se joignirent de nouveau dans un balai frénétique tandis que Severus maintenait la tension en se frottant contre Harry qui gémissait de plus en plus sous lui et avait agrippé les épaules de son ancien professeur, le griffant inconsciemment.

Perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, il n'entendit pas Severus murmurer un sortilège d'attraction et ne vit pas plus la fiole qui sauta d'une étagère intacte et atterrit dans sa main tendue. Harry, tout gémissant qu'il était, ne fit pas non plus attention à son amant qui s'enduisait les doigts de la potion jusqu'à ce que ces mêmes doigts se frayent un passage entre ses jambes. Lorsqu'il les sentit s'immobiliser à l'endroit le plus intime de son être, il frissonna et ouvrit les yeux en grand, plantant son regard dans celui, si sombre et brillant de désir, de Severus.

- Severus…fais-le !

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et introduisit délicatement un premier doigt en lui. Harry se figea sous la nouveauté de la sensation, mais il fit confiance à Severus pour le détendre. Après quelques paroles rassurantes murmurées au creux de son oreille, le majeur du potionniste rejoignit son voisin et le jeune sorcier s'arc-bouta, la bouche ouverte sur un O silencieux. Severus osa un sourire crispé et après quelques rapides investigations, trouva la prostate de son jeune amant qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir lorsqu'il la toucha.

- Sev…Severus ! cria Harry. Qu'est-ce que...

Le sorcier appuya plus fermement sur ce point qui lui procurait tant de sensations et sous le coup de l'émotion, la magie d'Harry agit comme une bourrasque et souffla les feuilles sur le bureau, ainsi que le feu dans l'âtre qui ne reprit que plus vivement.

Severus, voulant regarder Harry se tordre encore de plaisir, recommença à le torturer doucement jusqu'à ce que son amant ne soit plus qu'une loque gémissante sous son corps tendu. Seulement alors, lorsque l'attente et le désir furent à leur summum, Severus retira doucement ses doigts du corps d'Harry, récoltant une exclamation plaintive de ce dernier.

Le professeur s'empara de la bouche du plus jeune et l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'il agrippait ses cuisses. Harry était au bord de la rupture, sa magie s'échappant par vague de son corps. Il planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Severus et serra les paupières de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il le sentit le pénétrer.

- Harry…, susurra Severus en déposant des baisers humides sur la courbe de sa gorge.

Mais Harry était dans l'incapacité immédiate de répondre. En réalité, il parvenait à peine à respirer, quant à parler…Ce n'était pas la peine d'essayer. Severus, voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas avoir mal, continua à le pénétrer, broyant ses hanches avec ses mains, tentant de ne pas perdre la raison au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans ce corps moite et brûlant. Lorsqu'il fut enfouit jusqu'à la garde, Severus inspira une bouffée d'air avant d'émettre un son traduisant le pur plaisir qu'il prenait à être là où il était. Le corps d'Harry l'accueillait et l'acceptait d'une façon merveilleuse. Il était perdu dans les délices de sentir sa chair palpiter autour de son membre et celui de sentir le cœur d'Harry battre à tout rompre contre sa propre poitrine.

-Harry…Ça…Ça va ? haleta Severus en posant ses coudes de chaque côté de la tête de son jeune amant.

Amant qui ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard perdu et brillant à son ancien professeur. Harry se sentait cloué au sol par ce corps musclé qui pesait sur le sien, qui envahissait le sien douloureusement mais si divinement bien…C'était tout ce qu'il désirait en cet instant : être aimé avec fougue et passion. La tendresse viendrait après. Severus sembla l'avoir comprit car il se retira presque entièrement avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein profond. Harry suffoqua et lorsqu'il reprit sa respiration et que Severus entama une série de va-et-vient vigoureux, il se mit à gémir indécemment. C'était trop bon, trop fort…Il n'allait pas résister. Sa magie et celle de Severus crépitaient dans l'air, couraient sur leurs corps, les électrisant un peu plus, les forçant à accélérer. Harry se mit alors à bouger à son tour, cherchant Severus, ne pouvant supporter les instants où leurs corps n'étaient pas imbriqués.

- Enc… ! Severus ! Oui, là ! Encore ! hurla Harry en se tordant entre ses bras, changeant l'angle de son corps pour que Severus, à chaque ruée, écrase sa prostate, le faisant crier de plaisir et perdre la tête.

-Merlin, Harry…

Severus avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Regarder Harry se tortiller sous l'effet du plaisir entre ses bras, voir son visage extatique, sentir son odeur, entendre sa peau claquer contre la sienne à chaque coup de rein impétueux…c'était presque trop. Et quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit Harry se resserrer violemment autour de lui et pousser un cri déchirant, il ne put se retenir et jouit avec violence, agrippant ses bras si fort que ses doigts y laisseraient des bleus. Severus mordit son amant dans le cou avant de s'effondrer sur son corps en sueur, haletant.

Harry, très loin en apesanteur, remit très lentement les pieds sur terre, encore tout groggy et perdu dans les brumes du plaisir. Lorsqu'il prit conscience du corps de Severus sur le sien, il sourit faiblement et posa une main sur ses cheveux doux. Le professeur grogna et se retira avec difficulté du corps de Harry avant de s'écrouler sur le tapis, vidé de son énergie. Dans le même état, le Sauveur ne pouvait faire un geste, ses membres lui semblaient bien trop lourds et encombrants. Mais ça avait marché. Sa magie avait été endiguée, bridée en même temps que le corps d'Harry avait été soumis et possédé.

Deux minutes plus tard, le jeune homme réussit à se redresser sur ses coudes. Il avait l'intime conviction qu'il ne devait même pas essayer de s'asseoir. Cette réflexion le fit sourire tandis que son regard s'attardait sur sa poitrine. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était extrêmement fier de lui-même et était très satisfait. Il n'avait jamais jouit si fort…

D'un informulé, Harry nettoya son ventre mais omit d'enlever ce qui coulait entre ses jambes….il aimait bien la sensation...Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son amant qui le couvait d'un regard brûlant, repu.

- Allons au lit, dit Severus quelques instants plus tard.

Il se releva avec précaution avant d'aider Harry à faire de même et de le conduire dans sa chambre. Là, il coucha le garçon dans son lit avant de s'étendre à côté de lui et de remonter la couette sur eux. Harry était si bien, il se sentait en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie. Juste avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil, deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui et le pressèrent contre une poitrine chaude dans laquelle battait un cœur apaisé.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry ouvrit paisiblement les yeux, il fut d'abord surpris de se retrouver dans un lit qu'il ne connaissait pas, dans une chambre qui lui était inconnue. Puis, lorsqu'il sentit les deux bras chauds possessifs qui entouraient sa taille, il sourit. Il était bien, là, dans l'instant présent, dans ce cocon de chaleur et de sécurité où il se sentait chez lui. Il lui avait fallu parcourir le globe pour voir enfin que sa place était là. Avec Severus.

Doucement, il se retourna et fit face au visage endormit de son amant. Celui-ci semblait si paisible dans le sommeil, détendu. Harry effleura sa joue pâle du bout des doigts tout en l'admirant. Tous les défauts qu'il avait un jour vu à Severus Rogue ne lui apparaissaient plus aussi clairement, contrairement à toutes ses qualités qui lui sautaient désormais aux yeux. L'amour change un regard.

Lorsqu'Harry caressa les lèvres du maître des potions, un sourire naquit sur celles-ci. Le jeune sorcier retira sa main et regarda son amant soulever les paupières, révélant des yeux magnifiques et sans fond. Harry ne put résister plus longtemps et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Severus qui resserra son étreinte et entremêla ses jambes aux siennes.

- Tu es toujours là, constata Severus secrètement ravi.

- Tu t'attendais à ce que je quitte ton lit en douce cette nuit ? demanda Harry amusé.

- Plus ou moins. Est-ce à dire que la soirée d'hier s'est déroulée dans le sens de ton plaisir ?

Cette question anodine ne l'était pourtant pas. Les rares fois où Severus s'était livré aux plaisirs de la chair, on l'avait abandonné ensuite.

- Severus…Hier, c'était merveilleux, dit Harry en souriant. Tu as été parfait.

Le professeur n'avait certes pas l'habitude d'être qualifié de « parfait », et que Harry lui fasse ce compliment lui fit extrêmement plaisir. Que cet être si droit, courageux et splendide lui dise que lui, la chauve-souris des cachots, était parfait, était le plus beau compliment qu'il n'eut jamais reçu de toute sa vie.

- C'est gentil, dit Severus en embrassant le jeune homme avec tendresse. Mais je suis sûr que les hommes qui ont eu la chance de te satisfaire précédemment pendant ta…folie magique, étaient tout aussi avides de te faire plaisir.

Rougissant, Harry enfouit son visage contre le torse de Severus. Comment lui dire qu'il venait juste de perdre sa virginité à vingt-cinq ans sans mourir de honte ? Même si Severus se comportait…tendrement avec lui, eh bien, c'était toujours Severus. Un homme avec un caractère acide, proférant souvent des paroles cinglantes le tout enrobé d'un cynisme décapant.

- Harry ? Tout va bien ? Ton cœur bat vite contre le mien, chuchota Severus à son oreille.

Harry frissonna avant d'oser lever les yeux vers son amant…son amoureux.

- Je…En fait c'était…Tu ne te moques pas, hein ?

- Me moquer ? Pourquoi me moquerai-je de toi, Harry ?

Celui-ci dû faire appel à son courage pour lui avouer la vérité sans baisser les yeux. Il inspira profondément et lâcha d'une voix tendue :

- Hier, c'était ma première fois.

Harry s'empourpra davantage. Dit comme cela, ça semblait ridicule. Ridicule. Il en parlait comme une fillette de quinze ans qui venait de se faire déflorer par son petit-copain.

- Pardon ? demanda Severus d'une voix contrôlée.

- Je…Enfin…C'était la première fois que…que…

- Que tu faisais l'amour ?

Le jeune homme frissonna derechef. Le mot, prononcé par la voix velouté de Severus, prenait tout son sens. L'amour. Oui, ils avaient fait l'amour. Et c'était pour ça qu'Harry se réveillait à ses côtés ce matin. Parce qu'il l'aimait. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

- Oui.

Severus regarda Harry d'un air totalement incrédule, se demandant où était l'entourloupe. Mais en voyant l'expression gênée et confuse du jeune homme, il ne put qu'admettre qu'il disait la vérité. Et il sentit une bouffée de fierté l'envahir. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était donné à lui autant que cette nuit. Jamais on ne lui avait fait un tel honneur.

Le maître des potions plaqua sa bouche sur celle d'Harry qui sous la surprise écarquilla les yeux. Severus l'embrassa passionnément tout en basculant sur lui, pressant son corps contre celui du jeune professeur qui soupirait de plaisir.

- Si je suis ton premier, j'espère être aussi ton dernier, dit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Harry sourit et répondit :

- J'espère aussi. Ça ne tient qu'à toi.

L'homme l'embrassa de nouveau, mêlant sa langue à la sienne pour un baiser vibrant de sensualité et d'érotisme. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur les cuisses soyeuses d'Harry et les écarta doucement de chaque côté de son corps pour mieux se loger entre elles.

- Tu crois que tu serais prêt à réessayer ? demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une…

En prenant son temps, Severus prépara son jeune amant, redécouvrant son corps, l'honorant de baisers et de caresses jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire n'en puisse plus et le réclame en gémissant. Seulement alors, Severus consentit à satisfaire leur désir et joignit leurs corps en une poussée lente et profonde jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un.

Harry, étourdit par les sensations maintenant que la magie ne brouillait plus ses sens, se cambrait par intermittence alors que son amant restait immobile enfouit tout au fond de lui. Jamais il n'avait eu cette impression auparavant…celle d'être possédé jusqu'à toucher la limite de la douleur au plus profond de son plaisir et celle d'être envahi, écartelé par un corps étranger. Il prenait conscience de parties de son corps qui seraient restées à jamais inconnues sans cela. Et il n'en éprouvait qu'un intense bien-être…Harry se cambra de nouveau…Ainsi qu'un désir inassouvi…

Severus, comprenant que son amant en désirait plus, s'allongea doucement sur lui, passant ses mains sous ses épaules pour l'agripper fermement tandis qu'il allait chercher sa bouche, rapprochant encore leurs bassins.

- Severus, gémit Harry dont les cuisses tremblaient sous la tension qui les habitaient.

Grandes ouvertes, elles n'attendaient plus que le bon plaisir du maître des potions qui ne put résister plus longtemps au corps chaud, moite et délicieusement étroit qui l'entourait. Il fit doucement l'amour à son jeune éphèbe qui geignait et vibrait de plaisir sous lui. Lorsqu'Harry, les yeux étincelants, planta ses ongles dans les fesses fermes de Severus, celui-ci eut un sursaut et se rua plus durement en lui. Il accéléra alors le rythme de ses poussées, ménageant de moins en moins Harry qui le suppliait d'ailleurs de ne pas le faire. Ce dernier était tout à son plaisir et n'entendait même plus les cris outrageusement sexy qu'il déversait dans les oreilles de Severus.

Le sorcier, plus rude et exigeant dans ses coups de boutoirs, ferma les yeux en gémissant. Harry était si exquis…Il prenait un vrai plaisir à soumettre ce corps gracile et à le faire plier sous lui. Sans parler du reste…

Severus se redressa légèrement pour attraper les hanches d'Harry à pleines mains et ajuster son angle de pénétration. Lorsqu'il alla encore plus loin et malmena plus durement le centre du plaisir de son bel amant, celui-ci ne put se retenir et jouit, tout son corps palpitant autour de Severus qui serra les dents. Il administra encore quelques coups de reins bien sentit à un Harry sans force, avant de laisser l'orgasme le rattraper.

Le maître des potions se retira du corps brûlant du Survivant avant de s'effondrer sur le dos en reprenant sa respiration. Jamais une partie de jambes en l'air n'avait été aussi satisfaisante que les deux dernières qu'il venait de s'offrir avec Harry. Si Severus continuait de malmener son pauvre cœur, il risquait de mourir prématurément…

Il se tourna sur le côté pour jeter un coup d'œil à son jeune amant qui, bien qu'inexpérimenté, était des plus fougueux. Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé, ses genoux étaient toujours écartés et ses bras étaient étendus le long de son corps. Le regard de Severus passa de son visage extatique à son torse lorsque quelque chose l'interpella. Avec une certaine lubricité, il regarda son sperme s'écouler entre les cuisses dorées d'Harry qui avait rouvert les yeux.

- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Severus sursauta, pris en flagrant délit, ses joues rosirent légèrement.

- Assurément, répondit-il néanmoins. Tu es complètement indécent dans cette position.

- Oh ! Peut-être que je vous choque, monsieur le professeur ? Mais je me dois de vous dire que vous ressemblez à un vrai pervers vous aussi.

Severus sourit. Il était peu rodé à plaisanter au lit mais il ne manquerait pas d'apprécier les occasions qui se présenteraient où Harry et lui pourraient le faire.

- Eh bien, je me flatte d'avoir réussi à mater votre caractère d'insolent petit Gryffondor, monsieur Potter. C'est plus que jouissif de vous voir dans cette position.

- Hun, hun, fit Harry en souriant. Peut-être aimeriez vous également me laver, professeur. Même si j'aime beaucoup ma…position actuelle, je risque d'éventuelles courbatures mal placées.

- Je pense que vous avez amplement mérité un bain, en effet.

Harry esquissa un sourire et Severus le souleva sans trop de difficultés malgré le fait que ses forces venaient d'être mises à l'épreuve. Il accompagna Harry à la salle d'eau où il lui fit couler un bain bien chaud et moussant. En regardant son amant se glisser parmi les bulles en soupirant de bien-être, Severus ne résista pas bien longtemps et le rejoignit.

Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à se laver et à prendre soin l'un de l'autre avant de s'extraire difficilement de la baignoire et de s'habiller. Ils avaient repris pied dans la réalité. Des affaires importantes attendaient d'être traitées. En particulier, ses mystérieux Mangemorts qui venaient de refaire surface…

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop gnangnan ?**


	11. Chapter 10 : Évènements

**Et c'est parti pour le deuxième ! (j'ai effectué quelques corrections après l'avoir relu. Des fois je m'aperçois que je fais des contre-sens quand j'écris...Boulet ^^)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Evénements**

Harry pénétra dans les cachots, passablement énervé. Il revenait du ministère où on avait refusé de lui en dire plus au sujet de ces Mangemorts qu'on avait arrêté. Qu'_il_ avait arrêté. Robards, l'Auror en chef, l'avait tout simplement mis à la porte en lui disant que s'il avait envie de se mêler des affaires du ministère, il n'avait qu'à devenir Auror.

Mais Harry n'avait plus aucune envie de devenir Auror. Alors pourquoi ressentait-il toujours ce besoin de sauver tout le monde même après sept ans ? Il avait accompli son rôle, ça aurait dû s'arrêter là. Mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire comme si de rien n'était si des Mangemorts étaient revenus pour semer la pagaille. Bon sang, à part se battre il ne savait pas faire grand chose…

L'appartement de Severus était vide. Il devait sûrement être en cours, dommage…Harry hésita un instant à l'attendre avant de se décider à retourner dans ses quartiers. Il n'était pas encore assez familier avec l'idée que Severus et lui était un couple pour investir son intimité de cette manière. Après tout, leur relation était loin d'être officielle et Severus ne lui avait pas demandé d'emménager avec lui. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'ils étaient ensemble, c'était encore récent et ils avaient besoin de temps pour s'habituer à l'un comme à l'autre. Lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble, c'était assez fréquent que le matin ils se réveillent en se demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là. Avant de s'en souvenir et de passer une matinée torride, évidemment.

Harry arriva chez lui et salua Sven qui paraissait tranquillement sur le sofa et qui ne lui accorda pas une once d'attention. Le jeune homme eut un sourire en coin et se laissa tomber lourdement dans un fauteuil lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre dans la cheminée et que Ron apparut, couvert de suie.

- Ron ? s'étonna Harry qui n'avait pas prévu d'avoir une visite de son meilleur ami.

- Harry ! Oh, par la barbe de Merlin, Harry ! Il faut que tu viennes avec moi, tout de suite !

Le rouquin saisit son ami par la manche de sa robe et l'entraîna avec force vers la cheminée, répandant de la suie partout sur son chemin.

- Ron ! Que se passe-t-il ? s'affola Harry qui n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi fébrile.

- C'est Hermione, Harry ! Elle est en train d'accoucher !

- Quoi ?!

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en savoir plus car Ron venait de prononcer le nom de leur destination et ils se volatilisèrent dans le réseau de cheminettes. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils réapparurent dans un couloir à St-Mangouste sous l'œil désapprobateur des infirmières qui passaient par là.

- Par ici, Harry !

- Ron, attend !

Harry retint son ami et nettoya la suie qui maculait leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette magique. Ils étaient tout de même dans un hôpital…

Ron, surexcité, conduisit son meilleur ami jusqu'à la maternité magique et ils entrèrent dans une chambre fermée. Aussitôt, des hurlements leurs parvinrent et Harry posa les yeux sur sa meilleure amie, couchée sur un lit, quatre médicomages à ses côtés qui l'encourageaient à pousser plus fort alors qu'elle vidait ses poumons de tout l'air qu'elle inspirait douloureusement.

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, le rouquin tourna de l'œil à cette vue et s'affala lamentablement par terre. Les médecins ne lui prêtèrent pas attention, focalisés sur la jeune femme qui accouchait. Harry s'approcha de son amie et lui attrapa la main qu'elle serra fort. Trop fort.

- Harry, haleta-t-elle la voix rauque.

- Salut, Hermione, sourit-il en se retenant de grimacer. Tu devrais te dépêcher pour qu'ils s'occupent de Ron, il vient de s'évanouir.

Elle eut un petit rire avant qu'une autre contraction ne lui arrache un cri. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se sentit sur le point lui aussi de perdre connaissance. C'était…trop. Pendant plus de deux heures, il encouragea Hermione avec les autres médicomages, lui cédant sa main désormais broyée. Ses oreilles étaient remplis de cris aigus jusqu'à ce que tout cesse et que des pleurs stridents retentissent.

- Une fille, c'est une fille ! sourit une infirmière.

Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Ron, qui avait repris connaissance quelques instants plus tôt, prenait délicatement sa fille dans ses bras, des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues.

Le Survivant était certainement le seul à comprendre que les infirmières avaient fait une erreur quelques mois auparavant…L'enfant n'était-il pas censé être un garçon et s'appeler Hugo ? Harry se doutait en voyant le bonheur des parents qu'ils avaient totalement oublié ce fait.

- Coucou, ma fille, dit Ron en l'admirant. Ma petite Rose…

Il s'extasia quelques instants en compagnie de son meilleur ami avant de présenter le bébé à sa mère, qui, bien qu'exténuée, réussit à la prendre contre elle. Harry suivit le reste dans une sorte d'état second. Il avait conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais toutes ces émotions qui l'assaillaient l'épuisaient et il ne demandait qu'à s'éclipser discrètement pour aller se reposer. L'occasion se présenta lorsque toute la famille Weasley et les parents d'Hermione débarquèrent tous ensemble dans la chambre de la jeune maman, faisant rouspéter les médecins qui essayaient tant bien que mal d'en garder quelques uns dehors.

Harry, lorsqu'il eut salué tout le monde, sortit de la pièce surpeuplée et transplana chez lui, au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Le tourbillon qui agitait ses pensées s'apaisa aussitôt lorsqu'il retrouva le calme de sa demeure. Le silence qui y régnait lui permit de faire le tri et de reprendre pied avec la réalité. Seulement alors trois choses le percutèrent de plein fouet.

Premièrement, des Mangemorts avaient refait surface et avaient attaqué le Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Harry ne le savait pas mais comptait bien le découvrir.

Deuxièmement, il avait couché avec Severus Rogue. Il n'était plus vierge et était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de l'homme en noir et personne n'était au courant à part les deux concernés.

Et troisièmement, sa meilleure amie venait d'accoucher.

Il avait besoin de s'asseoir.

Harry s'écroula dans le canapé du salon avant de faire venir à lui une bouteille de whisky Pur Feu. S'il avait cru en tuant Voldemort faire de ce monde un monde en paix, il avait eu tord. Décidemment, il n'aurait jamais une vie douce et tranquille. Non pas qu'il s'en plaignait, Harry était fait pour une vie d'aventures et de dangers, il ne l'ignorait pas. De toute façon, si sa relation avec Severus perdurait, sa vie ne pourrait plus jamais être plate et sans goût. Impossible. Et s'ils venaient à officialiser…Bon sang, pensait-il vraiment déjà à officialiser ? Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la tête. Jamais Severus ne voudrait se montrer avec lui au grand jour. Quant à prendre des repas de famille avec les Weasley, ce n'était même pas la peine d'y songer ! Peut-être que l'affection de Severus pour Harry avait pris le pas sur la haine qu'il vouait à James Potter, mais pas à ce point. Certainement pas à ce point.

Le jeune sorcier se sentait tellement en phase avec le maître des potions, quand il était dans ses bras il avait l'impression d'être à sa place, dans un foyer chaud et rassurant, mais il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'éphémère. Que Severus ouvre les yeux un jour et ne se rende compte qu'il n'était qu'un orphelin perdu en manque d'affection et pas du tout ce Sauveur puissant et assuré. Oh bien sûr qu'Harry était puissant et qu'il avait gagné beaucoup d'assurance ces dernières années, mais ses peurs et ses doutes étaient restés les mêmes.

- Alors, Potter, on se repose ?

Harry esquissa un petit sourire. Severus était discret, mais lui avait l'ouïe fine et il avait parfaitement entendu le frottement de ses robes.

- Tu remarqueras que j'ai enlevé le sortilège que Maugrey avait placé à ton encontre, dit Harry sans relever le ton cynique de son amant.

- Trop aimable.

Severus contourna le canapé et se retrouva face au jeune homme qui arborait une mine fatiguée.

- Mes félicitations à madame Weasley.

- Tu lui présenteras toi-même lorsqu'elle reviendra enseigner, répliqua Harry pas le moins du monde surpris que Severus fusse déjà au courant.

Ce dernier prit gracieusement place à côté de lui et Harry n'hésita qu'un instant avant de se lover entre ses bras, retrouvant sa chaleur et écoutant avec tendresse la lente pulsation de son cœur contre son oreille.

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry.

- Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour venir te voir ? Ou faut-il que je prépare un alibi à chaque fois que l'envie m'en prend ?

Une intense satisfaction fit frissonner le jeune homme. Sous ce ton acide et cette voix dure ce cachait des propos d'une douceur infinie même si Severus ne l'avouerait jamais directement. _Il a eu envie de me voir, _se dit Harry, _et il m'a trouvé_.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passe avec ces Mangemorts, déclara le Sauveur un instant plus tard alors que Severus passait silencieusement sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

- Moi également. Le ministère m'a envoyé une lettre me demandant de leur apporter du Véritaserum pour l'administrer aux Mangemorts que tu as capturé la dernière fois… Je peux sûrement m'arranger pour que tu viennes avec moi.

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Evidemment, Potter. Les Aurors sont peut-être assez compétents pour arrêter la menace qui se trame, mais je ne parierai pas non plus là-dessus. Et qui de mieux placé que le Sauveur du Monde Magique pour effectuer une telle mission ?

- C'est ironique ? demanda Harry en relevant la tête pour scruter le visage de Severus.

- Oui et non, Potter. Oui et non…

Un silence confortable s'installa. Un doux interlude pendant lequel Harry tripota les boutons de la robe de Severus, se demandant s'il devait poser la question qui le taraudait. L'ancien Mangemort voyait bien que quelque chose tiraillait Harry mais il ne dit rien, préférant attendre que son amant se confie de lui-même. Ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire, d'ailleurs.

- Severus, j'ai une question à te poser…

Harry se raidit dans l'attente d'un commentaire cynique qui ne vint pas. Le sorcier qui le tenait dans ses bras attendait patiemment la suite, le visage serein.

- Ça concerne notre relation, je…

Le jeune homme se tut et déglutit, incapable d'aller plus loin.

- Tu veux la garder secrète ? termina Severus. Je comprends.

Le sorcier dissimula sa déception avec beaucoup d'adresse mais son cœur n'en battait pas moins vite. Il comprenait qu'Harry ne souhaite pas s'afficher avec lui devant ses amis, il comprenait qu'il ait honte, mais il se sentait tout de même blessé.

- Non, non, pas du tout, répondit cependant le Sauveur. Severus, je…bon sang, je t'aime, tu le sais. Je t'aime avec tous tes travers et tes défauts et je ne craindrai pas de l'annoncer à mes amis, mais…et toi ? Tu accepterais de t'afficher avec un morveux comme moi ?

Severus ferma les yeux, réprimant un soupir de soulagement, tout comme une moue satisfaite qui aurait parut déplacée sur son visage. Il se contenta de serrer plus étroitement Harry contre son corps, absorbant sa chaleur, sa douceur et son odeur enivrante.

- Tu es tout sauf un morveux, Harry. Et tu es ma plus grande fierté.

Ces mots se fichèrent profondément dans l'âme d'Harry qui se sentit vibrer de bonheur. Fier. Severus était fier de l'avoir comme compagnon et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

- Mais pour l'instant, avec l'accouchement de Granger et les événements récents avec les Mangemorts, peut-être serait-il plus judicieux d'épargner d'autres…sensations fortes à tes amis.

- Oui, c'est aussi ce que je pense, sourit Harry.

- Fort bien. Maintenant que tout cela est tiré au clair, que dirais-tu de retourner à Poudlard ? Tu pourrais terroriser quelques mioches pendant que je prépare du Véritaserum, qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est une très bonne idée ! rit le jeune homme avant de l'embrasser avec passion.

Obscurité.

Silence.

Immobilité.

Dix-neuf hommes étaient assis autour d'une table en bois noir, le vingtième se tenait debout, observant ses confrères d'un œil vif derrière son masque d'argent. Ils s'étaient réunis pour savourer une petite victoire et prévoir la prochaine.

- Tout se déroule comme prévu, mes frères, dit l'homme avec une voix mielleuse. Les Mangemorts sont désormais de retour.

Dix-neuf hommes sourirent derrière leurs masques, fiers d'avoir accompli une mission qui les rapprochaient de leur ultime but.

- S'ils réagissent comme nous le prévoyons, nous pourrons bientôt infiltrer le Département des Mystères. Après le petit incident sur le Chemin de Traverse, les Aurors vont être en effervescence. Il sera alors aisé d'accéder à l'Arcade.

L'homme à l'accent chaud et roucoulant se tut, laissant ses paroles imprégner chacun de ses condisciples.

- Vous devez tous bien prendre conscience de ce que nous sommes en train de faire. Des sacrifices sont inévitables.

Ils comprirent qu'il faisait référence à leurs frères qui avaient été capturés pendant l'attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ces derniers allaient sans aucun doute subir des interrogatoires et livrer des informations, mais rien de bien compromettant pour eux. Ils avaient pris leurs précautions. Ceux qu'ils avaient abandonnés n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux.

- Il faudra être patient et vigilant, car un seul manquement et toute l'opération peut échouer. Or nous voulons tous voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres revenir parmi nous.

Les Mangemorts hochèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble. Le Lord devait revenir, les nés-moldus contaminaient le sang sorcier avec une ardeur renouvelée. La déchéance était là, juste sous leurs pieds.

- Nous continuerons de les déstabiliser, de frapper la ruche doucement, mais suffisamment de fois pour que toutes les abeilles en sortent. Seulement alors nous agirons. Quelques uns d'entre nous m'accompagnerons jusqu'à l'Arcade pendant que d'autres créerons des diversions d'un bout à l'autre du pays pour retenir l'attention du ministère. Si tout se passe comme prévu, d'ici six semaines, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera de retour.

Le Mangemort laissa cette dernière phrase résonner dans la vaste pièce, et savoura chaque syllabe avec une délectation qui lui était propre. C'était cet amour pervers pour le sang et le Lord qui lui avait valut le respect et la crainte des autres Mangemorts. C'est alors qu'une voix froide s'éleva dans l'air, attirant l'attention du leader.

- Et concernant Potter ?

- Potter est trop occupé à batailler contre le ministère et à se vautrer dans la luxure avec le traître pour faire attention à nous. Je le garde à l'œil.

Le silence l'appuya.

Bien plus loin, dans un cachot à l'apparence austère, un homme préparait une potion, concentré, sous le regard attentif de son amant. Severus avait décidé de se mettre à la concoction du véritaserum le plus tôt possible. Harry et lui avaient hâte de se rendre au ministère et d'obtenir des réponses à leurs questions. Il était important de savoir ce qui se tramait. Une nouvelle guerre ? Ou bien une tentative de prise de pouvoir sans grande envergure ? Il fallait avoir des réponses le plus rapidement pour agir avec efficacité.

Et bien sûr, Harry était pressé de passer à l'action. Si des Mangemorts parcouraient encore les rues, il devait les arrêter. Il en avait _besoin._ Impatient, le sorcier faisait les cent pas autour de Severus qui essayait de garder son calme.

- Potter, cette potion ne sera pas prête avant plusieurs heures, alors en attendant, je te suggère d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

Harry s'arrêta et dévisagea Severus qui n'avait pas levé la tête de son chaudron bouillonnant. Avec un sourire et sans attendre de réaction de la part du maître des potions, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et dit :

- Je vais faire un tour, mais je reviens dans une heure. Je suis certain que nous trouverons de quoi nous occuper pendant que la potion repose.

Severus haussa un sourcil, à moitié contrit et à moitié amusé par le sous-entendu du Sauveur. Ce dernier semblait beaucoup aimer se rouler entre les draps en sa compagnie et ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait dire non. Il entendit la porte du cachot se refermer derrière Harry et le silence revenir. Severus préférait travailler au calme, sans distraction. Or, son jeune amant en était une, de distraction, et pas des moindres…Il avait senti chacun de ses gestes, l'avait suivit du coin de l'œil et avait presque pu l'entendre ruminer ses pensées. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça. La préparation du véritaserum était lente et minutieuse, et même si Severus l'avait faite de nombreuse fois, il avait besoin de tous ses neurones pour ne pas faire une erreur et devoir recommencer. Il n'avait aucune envie de recommencer. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait était de finir cette potion et d'aller tester les ressorts de son matelas avec le jeune sorcier, comme celui-ci le lui avait subtilement suggéré…

Le soleil se levait lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte des appartements de Severus. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et grommela, importuné. Il n'avait en aucune façon envie de se lever, quitter la chaleur de son lit et celle, encore plus agréable, de son amant blottit contre lui. Severus attendit que la personne s'en aille, mais les coups redoublèrent et une voix agacée retentit :

- Je sais que tu es là, parrain ! Ouvre-moi c'est important !

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Que Drago débarque alors que Potter était dans son lit. Et même s'ils voulaient officialiser leur relation, ils pensaient attendre encore un peu…Tant pis.

Severus se dégagea en douceur, ne voulant pas réveiller Harry qui poussa un petit gémissement avant de se recroqueviller dans le lit. Le professeur s'habilla rapidement, boutonna sa robe de sorcier et sortit de la chambre, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il ne souhaitait pas plus que ça que Harry débarque pendant que son filleul était là. Il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver au milieu de leur petite guerre puérile.

- Ah ! Enfin ! s'exclama Drago Malefoy lorsque son parrain lui ouvrit la porte.

L'aristocrate, habitué des lieux, entra d'un pas décidé et conquérant. Le jeune Malefoy avait bien changé lui aussi en sept ans. Son visage était toujours aussi fin, ses yeux toujours de ce même gris métallique, son nez toujours aussi pointu, mais il n'était plus le même. La guerre l'avait aidé à se trouver et aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus peur du regard des autres, il ne cherchait plus à cacher la Marque sur son bras. Il avait fait des erreurs, mais il était prêt à les rattraper. Severus était secrètement fier de son filleul, mais en cet instant, il le maudissait.

- Sais-tu la dernière ? Je suis convoqué au ministère ! A cause de cette histoire de Mangemorts ! s'écria Drago, le visage rouge de colère.

Severus soupira et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ce que Drago refusa, bien trop énervé pour se tenir assis.

- Je vais être interrogé ! Sous véritaserum ! Et il paraît que c'est toi qui l'apportes !

Le ton accusateur ne fit pas frémir Severus pour deux noises.

- En effet, dit-il d'un ton neutre. Mais tu n'as rien à te reprocher, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment ! Ce que je ne tolère pas, c'est que _Weasmoche _et les autres laquais de Potter vont assister à l'interrogatoire !

- Ce sont des Aurors.

- Quand bien même !

- Cesse donc de brailler, soupira Severus. Je viens de me réveiller et ta voix n'est pas des plus mélodieuses.

Drago, au lieu de faire une remarque acerbe, ferma la bouche et observa son parrain. Il était effectivement clair qu'il venait de sortir du lit. Même si sa robe était impeccablement boutonnée, ses cheveux étaient défaits et son air encore ensommeillé.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Severus ! Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de lambiner au lit !

- Tu aurais pu prévenir de ta visite, rétorqua le maître des potions en essayant de ne pas penser au corps chaud et souple qui l'attendait dans son lit.

- Certes, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais des choses de prévues, de toute manière.

Severus plissa les yeux et fit un pas vers Drago, dangereusement menaçant.

- Cela te donne-t-il pour autant le droit de t'immiscer dans ma vie privée sans m'en avertir ?

La question était purement rhétorique et Malefoy s'excusa immédiatement. Il n'avait pas envie de subir une des colères froides et terriblement effrayantes dont son parrain avait le secret.

Après un silence pesant, Drago s'assit à l'une des chaises autour de la table sur laquelle un elfe avait déposé le petit déjeuner. Il croisa les jambes et scruta une nouvelle fois Severus.

- Tu as l'air différent, parrain, dit-il en se servant une tasse de café sans même demander.

Cette attitude typiquement malefoyenne ne froissa pas Severus qui en avait pris l'habitude. Même si cela le consternait toujours autant.

- Différent ? releva-t-il.

- Eh bien, oui. Tu as l'air plus…jeune, en fait. Une nouvelle potion antirides ?

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Drago, dit sèchement Severus qui l'observa avaler une gorgée de café.

L'ancien Serpentard n'avait apparemment pas remarqué que le petit déjeuner avait été préparé pour deux personnes…

- Je suis certain que la directrice appréciera ce changement, plaisanta Drago. McGonagall ne serait-elle pas à ton goût ?

- Tiens-tu réellement à finir dans un chaudron, Drago ? demanda Severus d'une voix grinçante.

- Non, mais je me posais des questions. Ne devrais-tu pas t'inquiéter de trouver une femme et d'avoir des enfants tant que tu le peux encore, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus en guerre ?

Severus fronça les sourcils. Son filleul était d'une humeur téméraire ce matin.

- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, Drago, mais tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas de ce bord là.

Drago s'immobilisa avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table en rougissant. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, il avait surpris quelques conversations entre son père et Severus concernant l'orientation sexuelle de ce dernier. Le maître des potions avait dû le surprendre en train d'espionner…

- Bien, je propose que nous changions de sujet avant que ta stupidité ne me pousse à un geste regrettable, fit narquoisement Severus en prenant place à la table à son tour.

A cet instant précis, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, révélant un Harry ensommeillé et débraillé, craquant à souhait.

- Avec qui parles-tu, Sev ' ? demanda-t-il en baillant et en se frottant les yeux.

Drago écarquilla les yeux et fixa son parrain, ahuri, avant de se retourner.

- POTTER ? s'écria-t-il.

- M-Malefoy ?

Harry était lui aussi pétrifié, ne s'attendant pas à se retrouver face à son vieil ennemi du collège.

- Bordel de merde, Potter ! Que fais-tu ici ?!

Drago regarda de nouveau son parrain, espérant que celui-ci lui ôte l'affreux doute qui l'avait saisi. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était empressé de fermer sa chemise et de boucler sa ceinture, peu désireux de s'exposer ainsi à Malefoy.

- Tu…Vous…Parrain ! Ne me dis pas que tu te tapes le Survivant, bordel !

- Langage, Drago ! Et je ne me _tape _par le Survivant, comme tu dis si poliment. J'ai appliqué seulement le conseil que tu viens de me donner à l'instant : me caser et me soucier de mon avenir.

- Non…Ne me dis pas qu'en plus c'est sérieux !

Harry, qui n'avait jusque là été qu'un spectateur, s'avança vers eux et embrassa Severus sans se soucier de Drago qui s'étouffait derrière lui.

- Oh, Merlin ! Faites que ce ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar ! supplia l'aristocrate.

- Désolé, Malefoy, dit Harry en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille. Tu ne vas pas t'évanouir, n'est-ce pas ?

Drago le fusilla du regard et porta automatiquement sa main à sa baguette. Severus interrompit son geste en lui jetant un regard agacé et dangereusement menaçant.

- Bien que cela ne te regarde absolument pas, cher filleul, sache qu'Harry et moi-même sommes – même si ce mot m'arrache la gorge – en couple. Que tu le veuilles ou non, cela ne change rien.

Malefoy avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on venait de jeter un maléfice de Crache-Limaces. Cette expression fit jubiler Harry qui décida d'enfoncer encore plus le clou.

- En plus, je viens au ministère cet après-midi, c'est super non ?! Je t'ai entendu hurler que tu y étais convoqué, on pourra y aller ensemble, qu'en dis-tu ?

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant :)**


	12. Chapter 11 : Secrets

**Hey, hey, hey ! **

**Voici un autre chapitre posté sur le tas pendant qu'il est temps ! Je dois vous avertir de la présence d'un petit lemon à la fin (eh oui, avec tous les commentaires encourageants, on finit par prendre de l'assurance...). **

**Bref, bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Secrets**

Evidemment, Drago, Severus et Harry n'arrivèrent pas en même temps. Le premier étant trop furieux pour les écouter, le second devant s'entretenir avec Gawain Robards et le dernier prenant son temps pour se préparer. Finalement, l'interrogatoire de Drago fut assez bref car il obtint du chef des Aurors d'être questionné à l'écart et seulement accompagné de son parrain. Cela fit déchanter un bon nombre de jeunes Aurors qui souhaitaient plus que tout voir Malefoy en position de faiblesse. Naturellement innocent, l'aristocrate prit congé d'un pas fier et assuré, et ne disparut que lorsqu'il eu toisé tous ces suppôts du ministère.

Peu de temps ensuite, Harry arrivait. Lorsqu'il eut franchi le seuil de la salle où l'interrogatoire des Mangemorts allait avoir lieu, l'attention se porta sur lui. Beaucoup d'Aurors lui adressèrent un salut de la main et Harry répondit par des sourires crispés.

- Tu n'as pas pris quelques jours de congé ? chuchota-t-il à son meilleur ami lorsqu'il l'eut rejoint.

- Si, mais j'étais trop curieux pour rester chez moi. Hermione et Rose sont entre de bonnes mains, lui répondit Ron sur le même ton.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux cinq fauteuils qui trônaient au centre de la pièce et de mauvais souvenirs se rappelèrent à lui tandis qu'il regardait les chaînes pendre des accoudoirs. Lui-même était passé par là des années auparavant.

Enfin, Ron, lui et les autres prirent place sur des sièges à l'écart tandis que les Mangemorts étaient conduits dans la pièce. Des Aurors vérifièrent leurs chaînes avant de se poster derrière eux et d'attendre le bon vouloir de leur chef.

- Le Ministre Kingsley Shackelbolt a autorisé le professeur Severus Rogue et moi même, Gawain Robards, chef du Département des Aurors, à vous interroger sous véritaserum, commença l'Auror près duquel se tenait l'amant d'Harry.

Ses paroles trouvèrent résonnance dans la salle même si les Mangemorts commençaient à s'agiter, nerveux.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Rogue a l'air d'avoir bonne mine, murmura Ron à son ami.

Ce dernier sourit discrètement et se contenta d'acquiescer. Il était le deuxième de la journée à le remarquer et Harry était on ne peut plus d'accord avec ça. Depuis que Severus et lui était ensemble, le maître des potions semblait plus…libéré. Son visage était simplement impassible et non plus méprisant, et même si sa posture était raide, il semblait moins engoncé dans ses robes. Sans parler du teint perle de sa peau et de ses cheveux qui n'étaient plus gras. Si Severus voulait l'être, le monde pourrait bien le trouver sexy…

- Professeur Rogue, procédez, ordonna Robards.

Le maître des potions sortit une fiole d'une poche de sa cape et s'avança vers le Mangemort qui se trouvait à gauche. Celui-ci semblait avoir une quarantaine d'années et son regard n'était pas le moins du monde apeuré. En revanche, l'œillade de pure haine qu'il lança à Severus mit Harry sur le qui-vive.

Lorsque le professeur attrapa le Mangemort et le força à tourner la tête vers lui, il se mit à tirer sur ses chaînes et hurler :

- Traître ! Traître ! Tr…

Severus l'avait réduit au silence en versant quelques gouttes de véritaserum sur sa langue. Aussitôt, le Mangemort avait cessé de se débattre et son regard vide se fixa sur un point imaginaire. Satisfait, Severus reprit sa place aux côtés de Gawain Robards non sans avoir jeté un discret coup d'œil à son amant.

- Bien. Quel est votre nom, Mangemort ? demanda le chef des Aurors en s'avançant vers l'accusé. Déclinez également votre âge, votre profession et votre domicile.

- Je m'appelle Nils Polieff, je suis né le 18 janvier 1970, s'exécuta l'homme enchaîné d'une voix morne. J'habite à Londres. Je suis un Mangemort.

Un jeune apprenti Auror, dans le coin de la pièce, était en train de noter les propos du Mangemort avec application.

- Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué le Chemin de Traverse il y a deux jours ?

- Nous en avions reçu l'ordre.

- De qui en aviez-vous reçu l'ordre ?

- Notre chef.

Robards fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Severus qui haussa les épaules. Sa potion fonctionnait très bien, si le Mangemort ne donnait pas de réponses précises, c'était parce qu'il n'en savait pas plus.

- Son nom ? insista Robards.

- Il ne nous l'a jamais dit, répondit le Mangemort sa voix toujours aussi monotone.

Harry grimaça. Il avait l'intuition que cet interrogatoire n'allait pas être fructueux…En général, les Mangemorts prévoyaient la possibilité de leur capture et ne s'échangeaient que rarement des informations importantes. Ils se contentaient d'obéir à des ordres et d'en savoir le moins possible.

- Que souhaite-t-il ? continua l'Auror qui gardait son sang froid.

- Ce que nous souhaitons-tous : que le Maître revienne.

La foule fut parcourut d'un frisson et les chuchotements prirent de l'ampleur pour devenir un brouhaha jusqu'à ce que Robards les rappelle à l'ordre.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort et tous les horcruxes ont disparu, il ne peut donc revenir.

- Notre chef a trouvé le moyen de le ramener.

- Quel moyen ? Répondez !

Mais le Mangemort n'en savait visiblement pas plus. Les autres interrogatoires se passèrent dans l'agitation la plus intense. Ces hommes qui avaient été capturés ne savaient presque rien et il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas tenu de rôles très importants dans la précédente bataille. Deux heures plus tard, les Aurors qui les avaient escortés les réexpédièrent à Azkaban alors qu'un capharnaüm sans nom régnait dans la salle d'interrogatoire. L'incrédulité céda très vite la place à la panique et des disputes éclatèrent jusqu'à ce que le Ministre, informé des récents événements, n'intervienne. Kingsley réussit à ramener le calme avec l'aide de Robards mais l'atmosphère était toujours chargée d'angoisse.

- Ecoutez-moi tous, fit le ministre, il est évident que ces propos ne sont que mensonges ! Lord Voldemort a été anéanti voilà des années par Harry Potter !

Les visages se tournèrent vers ce dernier qui était perdu dans ses pensées, ses mains agrippées aux accoudoirs de son siège.

- Monsieur Potter, appela doucement le chef des Aurors, y-a-t-il une possibilité pour que ces Mangemorts puissent ressusciter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres et secoua la tête.

- Son corps a été incinéré pour que personne ne puisse tenter…d'expériences, répondit-il. Comme vous l'avez dit, tous les horcruxes ont été éliminés alors je ne vois pas comment Voldemort pourrait revenir. Je sais que l'endroit où il est retenu prisonnier dans l'au-delà est très bien gardé.

Gardé par Dumbledore. Mais ça, Harry l'avait raconté à très peu de personnes. Une partie de l'âme torturée de Tom Jedusor se trouvait sur le quai de la gare King's Cross, dans la mort, surveillée par Albus Dumbledore.

- Cependant, reprit le ministre, nous ne prendrons pas cette menace à la légère ! Vous allez devoir être plus vigilants que jamais ! La presse ne doit surtout pas être au courant de cette affaire sinon les gens s'affoleront et nous deviendrons plus vulnérables ! Je veux que la surveillance des familles d'anciens Mangemorts soit renforcée. L'attaque qui a eu lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse ne doit plus se reproduire !

Les Aurors acquiescèrent dans un concert de murmures soucieux et lorsque Kingsley Shakelbolt s'en alla, la salle commença à se vider après que Robards eu fini de donner ses directives.

Harry, encore sous le choc, n'esquissa pas un geste et Severus se dirigea vers lui.

- Potter, je suis certain que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres revient, vous en viendrez à bout encore une fois.

Ses propos restèrent froids car Weasley observait la scène d'un œil intrigué. Cependant Harry reçu le message et le remercia d'un regard. Rogue inclina légèrement la tête avant de sortir de la pièce d'un pas rapide, ses robes tourbillonnant autour de lui.

- Monsieur Potter ! appela le chef des Aurors alors que Ron et lui s'apprêtaient à s'éclipser à leur tour.

- Oui, monsieur Robards ?

- J'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous. Demain, par exemple ? Aux alentours de seize heures ? Si vous ne faites pas cours, bien sûr.

- Non, nous serons mercredi. Très bien, je serais là.

L'Auror hocha la tête et Ron et Harry purent enfin sortir de cette pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? s'étonna le rouquin.

- Aucune idée, Ron. Peut-être souhaite-t-il en savoir plus sur Voldemort…Si j'ai fait correctement mon boulot il y a sept ans.

Harry éclata d'un rire sans joie avant de soupirer. Cette histoire ne serait donc jamais terminée…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hall du Ministère, Ron se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui dit en souriant :

- Il faut que j'aille retrouver les autres. Ma mère t'invite à manger demain soir au Terrier, pour fêter la naissance de Rosie.

- Je viendrais avec plaisir, Ron.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et salua son ami avant de se fondre dans la foule. Harry rejoignit une des nombreuses cheminées du ministère et quelques secondes plus tard, il atterrissait chez Severus.

Non loin de là, Rodrick Esperate déambulait entre les étagères de la bibliothèque en essayant de se soustraire au regard perçant de Mrs Pince. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'elle l'épie alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Réserve. Bien sûr, en tant que professeur il en avait parfaitement le droit, mais ses activités devaient rester secrètes.

Finalement, il réussit à entrer furtivement dans la Réserve et à fermer la porte derrière lui sans qu'aucun élève ne l'aperçoive. Son comportement était plus que étrange, il en convenait, mais c'était parfaitement nécessaire. Il parcourut les rangées de livres interdits, un peu découragé lorsqu'il en vit le nombre. Des murmures sortaient de grimoires fermés par des chaînes, d'autres s'agitaient dangereusement sur leurs étagères tandis que certains restaient sagement immobiles ce qui les rendait encore plus suspects que les autres.

Le professeur de métamorphose commença sa recherche le cœur battant. Il savait parfaitement qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder ici. Il disposait d'environ une demi-heure avant que la vieille bibliothécaire ne se mette en tête de faire une ronde et de venir fouiner dans ses affaires. Si elle le trouvait dans la Réserve, elle voudrait forcément connaître l'objet de ses recherches. Qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la matière qu'il enseignait…

Finalement, Esperate trouva le livre qu'il cherchait et le feuilleta avec précaution. Heureusement pour lui, l'ouvrage ne se mit ni à hurler ni à l'attaquer et il put le parcourir jusqu'à dénicher un chapitre intéressant. Il s'empressa alors de sortir sa baguette et un morceau de parchemin de sa poche pour lancer un sort qui copia le texte. Fébrilement, il rangea le livre, le parchemin et sortit de la Réserve après avoir vérifié que personne ne se trouvait dans les alentours. En partant de la bibliothèque, il ne put réprimer un sourire de satisfaction. Il l'avait, pensa-t-il en serrant sa main sur le parchemin à l'abri au fond de sa poche.

Il l'avait.

Son esprit embrumé par la joie d'avoir trouvé ce qu'il avait si longtemps cherché, il ne remarqua pas les deux yeux d'un vert luminescent qui l'observait à l'ombre d'un mur.

Des yeux qui causeraient sa perte.

Severus pénétra chez lui, irrité. L'agacement transparaissait clairement sur son visage et dans tous ses gestes qui étaient plus rudes et brutaux. Il balança sa cape sur une chaise ainsi que son nécessaire à potions sans s'inquiéter de casser quelque chose. Harry, qui attendait sagement dans la chambre, rejoignit Severus, se demandant pourquoi il semblait si en colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? aboya le maitre des potions lorsqu'il vit son amant sortir de sa chambre.

Si Harry avait encore eu un doute sur l'humeur de Severus, celui-ci venait de s'envoler. Le professeur était bel et bien furieux.

- Je t'attendais, répondit le jeune sorcier en mesurant ses mots. Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Severus plissa les yeux et foudroya Harry du regard. Il était affreusement en colère, mais il n'avait qu'une vague idée de ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cela. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus.

Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil près du feu et attendit patiemment que son amant lui explique. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas l'asticoter sinon il se renfermerait. Finalement, Severus explosa :

- Tu n'as pas pu t'en empêcher, n'est-ce pas ?!

Le jeune professeur sursauta. Il n'avait pas pensé que la colère de Severus puisse être dirigée contre lui. Aussitôt, il se repassa sa journée et se demanda se qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel ressentiment.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit-il enfin.

- Evidemment ! C'est une deuxième nature chez toi !

- De quoi tu parles ?! cria Harry en se relevant brusquement.

- Je parle du fait que tu t'es encore pavané comme un coq fier de lui ! hurla Severus. Exactement comme ton père ! Tu as toujours été arrogant et prétentieux ! Comment ai-je pu être aveugle au point de croire que tu avais changé ?

- QUOI ? Et quand est-ce que je me suis pavané ? demanda Harry tremblant de colère et d'indignation.

- Au ministère !

- Tu divagues, Severus ! Je suis venu pour écouter l'interrogatoire, pas pour avoir la une dans la Gazette !

Severus ricana, redevenant le professeur méprisant qu'Harry avait connu des années plus tôt. Où était passé le tendre amant qui lui avait fait l'amour avec passion quelques heures auparavant ?

- Tu les a appréciés, ne dis pas le contraire !

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai apprécié, Severus ? Vas y, dis-moi le fond de ta pensée !

- Tous ces regards ! Tous ces Aurors qui bavaient littéralement en te voyant ! Tu jubilais !

Harry écarquilla les yeux et le regarda, incrédule. Quelques secondes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'il murmure :

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Ne dis pas de connerie, Potter !

Le jeune sorcier se rapprocha de son amant et attrapa sa main. Il le retint alors même que Severus essayait de se soustraire en évitant son regard.

- Arrête ! Severus, tu sais…Tu sais que je n'y faisais même pas attention. Je m'en fous totalement de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi ! Surtout qu'ils ne voient qu'une célébrité avec une jolie plastique…

- Une jolie plastique ? C'est comme ça que tu te décris ?

Severus éclata d'un rire sarcastique tout à fait déplaisant. Harry se raidit et sa poigne sur la main du maître des potions se fit plus douloureuse.

- Eh bien, les gens apprécient mon apparence, c'est un fait, tu l'as dit toi-même, Severus ! Mais il se trouve que le seul regard dont je me soucie, c'est celui que tu portes sur moi ! Alors, quand tu dis que tu trouves que je ne suis qu'arrogant et prétentieux alors que tu sais pertinemment que c'est faux, ça me blesse. Oui, ça me blesse, Severus, car je croyais que tu voyais plus que le fils de James Potter en moi…Apparemment, j'avais tort !

Harry se détourna, serrant les dents et les poings pour ne pas laisser les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il se contrôla du mieux qu'il put, mais des tremblements agitèrent ses épaules.

- Harry…, appela doucement le maître des potions. Je suis désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas te blesser, c'est juste que…c'est nouveau pour moi, d'accord ? Je m'attends encore à ce que tu désertes en me disant que tout ça n'était qu'une blague de Gryffondors. Je m'attends encore à ce que tu me brises le cœur.

Severus ferma brièvement les yeux avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et de se presser contre son dos.

- Tu as raison, je suis jaloux. Je te veux pour moi seul.

- Tu m'as déjà pour toi tout seul, Severus.

Harry se retourna entre ses bras et leva son visage vers lui. Severus eut un coup au cœur en constatant que les yeux de son Gryffondor étaient humides de tristesse.

- Pardonne-moi, Harry, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais…

- Tu es redevenu le gros con d'autrefois et je n'ai pas aimé ça.

Un coin des lèvres de Severus se releva et il embrassa Harry sur sa cicatrice, caressant gentiment son dos.

- Je sais. C'est que je doute un peu de mon charme.

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres avant d'esquisser un sourire coquin.

- Alors je vais devoir encore une fois te prouver que tu es le plus bel homme de mon univers…

Severus haussa un sourcil circonspect mais lorsqu'Harry se coula langoureusement contre lui, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ce corps brûlant pressé contre lui. Il embrassa fougueusement son amant, se fichant comme d'une guigne de sa maladresse, Harry l'était tout autant que lui.

Le maître des potions agrippa les fesses du Survivant et le plaqua contre le mur sans aucune délicatesse. Ils se déshabillèrent frénétiquement, pris du besoin urgent de ne faire qu'un, de se prouver à quel point il tenait l'un à l'autre comme ils ne savaient pas encore le faire avec des mots.

Leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que lorsqu'ils durent enlever les hauts, mais une fois l'intégralité de leurs vêtements au sol, elles se retrouvèrent avec une ardeur renouvelée. Severus engloba les fesses de son amant et le souleva de terre pour qu'Harry enlace sa taille de ses longues jambes fuselées. Le jeune homme s'agrippa à sa nuque et soupira bruyamment lorsque Severus commença à le préparer avec ses doigts aventuriers.

- Vas-y, Severus, souffla Harry quelques minutes plus tard, le front déjà en sueur.

- Sûr ?

- Certain.

Le sorcier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il retira ses doigts, faisant gémir son amant, et commença à le pénétrer en guettant le moindre signe de douleur sur son visage. Mais Harry avait renversé la tête en arrière, sa respiration était rapide et ses jambes autour de Severus exercèrent plus de pression pour le rapprocher. Le maître des potions continua son avancée dans ce tunnel de plaisir et lorsqu'il fut arrivé tout au fond d'Harry, il marqua une pause pour reprendre son souffle. Ça le surprenait d'être encore capable de soutenir ainsi son amant alors qu'il n'était plus de la prime jeunesse.

Ensuite, sur un ordre d'Harry, il commença à se retirer, faisant gémir de plaisir le plus jeune qui se contractait autour de lui, l'envoyant sur orbite. Harry poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé d'une bonne dose de plaisir quand Severus stimula ce point nerveux au fond de lui qui le faisait toujours grimper aux rideaux. A partir de là, ils furent incapables de se maîtriser et se ruèrent l'un contre l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, avec fougue. Leurs corps, leurs cris, leurs souffles erratiques ne firent qu'un jusqu'à l'apogée de leur plaisir. Et même lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol, vidés de toutes forces, leurs cœurs continuaient de battre en rythme.

Severus ferma les yeux, comblé. Dire qu'il avait attendu cinquante ans – cinquante ans ! – pour ressentir une telle chose, pour être en paix…C'était merveilleux. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus en forme que maintenant !

- Sev' ? marmonna Harry. Tu es lourd…

- Oh ! Oui, pardon, fit Severus en roulant sur le côté pour libérer son jeune amant du poids de son corps.

Alors que le maître des potions se relevait tant bien que mal, un bruit se fit entendre dans la cheminée et une lettre fit son apparition. Elle traversa le salon avant de se poser sur Harry qui l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne baigne dans les fluides qui maculaient son ventre moite.

- Qui c'est ? demanda Severus en aidant Harry à se relever.

- Ça vient d'Andromeda Tonks, répondit celui-ci.

Il décacheta la lettre et s'empressa de la lire, l'inquiétude naissant sur ses traits au fur et à mesure que ses yeux parcouraient les mots.

_Cher Harry, _

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'envoie une lettre maintenant alors que tu avais prévu de venir nous rendre visite dans quelques jours. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter inutilement, mais j'ai fait un petit malaise et je suis actuellement à St Mangouste. Il semblerait que mon cœur soit un peu fatigué et les médicomages tiennent à ce que je reste à l'hôpital le temps pour moi de récupérer un mes forces d'antan. _

_Depuis la mort de mon mari, tu as été très présent dans la vie de Teddy et la mienne même si tu penses le contraire, tes lettres ont apporté à notre petit-fils ce que nous n'avions pas su lui dire. Tu t'es toujours très bien occupé de lui et aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il doit vivre avec son parrain. Je suis trop faible pour m'occuper de lui et ce n'est qu'un petit garçon qui a besoin de parents sur qui ils puissent compter. _

_Teddy t'aime beaucoup et moi, je te fais confiance comme ma fille et mon gendre t'ont fait confiance en te désignant responsable légal de cet enfant. L'hôpital n'est pas un univers sain pour un petit garçon de huit ans et à par moi, il n'a personne d'autre que toi, Harry. J'aimerai que tu viennes le chercher, car il ne devrait pas y avoir tant d'inquiétude dans ses yeux si innocents. Je te le demande car je sais que tu l'aimeras comme ton propre fils, si ce n'est déjà pas le cas, et je sais que tu le protégeras et que tu le chériras. Il est ta famille, Harry, je t'en prie, donne-lui une chance d'avoir une enfance digne de ce nom…_

_Andromeda_

Harry posa la lettre sur la table d'une main tremblante. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Non, Andromeda ne pouvait pas les quitter maintenant, pas alors qu'une nouvelle bataille semblait poindre à l'horizon.

- Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? demanda Severus qui s'était rhabillé.

- Andromeda est à l'hôpital. Elle me demande de venir chercher Teddy.

Severus hocha la tête et serra Harry contre lui avant de poser son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

- C'est ton filleul, tu savais que tu devrais le prendre sous ton aile tôt ou tard.

- Oui, mais c'est si soudain…Andromeda avait l'air d'aller parfaitement bien quand je l'ai vu…

- Elle est âgée, Harry. Âgée et fatiguée.

- Oui, je…Je vais aller chercher Teddy. J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problèmes pour nous.

Severus fronça les sourcils et incita Harry à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Quels problèmes ? Si tu es encore entraîné dans une guerre, je m'occuperai de lui, Harry.

- Je ne peux pas te demander ça, Severus. Il prendra beaucoup de place dans ma vie et je viens de te dire que tu m'auras pour toi tout seul…

-Bon sang, Potter ! Je peux te partager avec un môme ! Tant que ce n'est pas un…

-…morveux arrogant et prétentieux ? Teddy est un enfant adorable, Sev'.

Severus esquissa un sourire et embrassa doucement Harry pour le rassurer.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les gosses, je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec les gens en général, Harry, mais je peux faire des efforts. J'en ferais. Pour toi, pour nous et pour cet enfant. Même s'il est le rejeton d'un Maraudeur qui a failli me dévorer vivant, je prendrai soin de lui. Tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci, Severus. C'est important pour moi…Je ne pense pas être capable de m'occuper convenablement de Teddy si tu venais à le détester.

Le maître des potions posa sa joue froide tout contre celle de son amant. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec les enfants, lui-même n'en avait jamais vraiment été un, mais il apprendrait. Il apprendrait car il n'avait plus envie d'être seul.

Jamais.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui (il faut que je garde des chapitres en réserve le temps que je finisse d'écrire l'histoire quand même ^^)**

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me motive pour écrire plus vite XD**

**Bizz**


	13. Chapter 12 : Doutes

**Coucou !**

**Merci à vous tous de me laisser autant de reviews, ça me fait très plaisir de constater que ma fic est de plus en plus appréciée !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous décevra pas et je m'excuse à l'avance des fautes qu'il pourrait encore y avoir. **

**J'ai beau les traquer, il en reste sûrement ...Les vilaines !**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Doutes**

Teddy Lupin était un garçon calme, intelligent, sans problème. Il avait hérité ce côté de sa personnalité de son père, Remus, un loup-garou. En revanche, sa maladresse, sa malice et ses capacités de métamorphomage lui venaient de sa mère. Ses grands-parents, son parrain et les amis de ce dernier lui avaient beaucoup parlé d'eux si bien qu'il avait l'impression de les connaître comme s'ils avaient toujours été là, avec lui. Au moins n'avait-il jamais eu la sensation d'être orphelin. Ou rarement. Pourtant, alors qu'il était là, assis seul sur une chaise devant la chambre de sa grand-mère dans le couloir de Sainte-Mangouste, il avait l'intense besoin d'avoir ses parents à ses côtés. Il n'en pouvait plus de cet hôpital, de ce médicomage qui s'entretenait à l'instant même avec sa grand-mère et de toute cette…ambiance.

Teddy enfouit son visage dans ses mains, laissant ses larmes couler. Il ne voulait pas que sa grand-mère le quitte comme son grand-père l'avait déjà fait alors qu'il était tout petit…Qui allait le prendre sous son aile s'il n'avait plus de famille ? Son parrain était professeur, il était donc trop occupé pour se soucier d'un petit-garçon comme lui. Teddy renifla, perdu. Il était presque dix-huit heures et il commençait à avoir faim et soif. Et il était si fatigué…Allait-il dormir ici avec sa grand-mère ? Il ne pouvait pas rentrer tout seul et à la maison, il n'y avait pas d'elfe de maison pour lui faire à manger. Harry était-il au courant ? Peut-être Teddy devrait-il lui écrire une lettre pour lui exposer la situation. Mais non, il allait sûrement le déranger dans son travail. Son parrain était quelqu'un d'important, une vraie célébrité !

- Teddy !

Le garçon sursauta et leva la tête en direction de la voix qui l'avait hélé. Il eut la grande surprise mais l'immense plaisir de voir Harry Potter, le seul et l'unique, son parrain adoré, se diriger vers lui grands pas. Teddy se leva et courut se jeter dans ses bras, toutes larmes oubliées.

- Parrain !

Harry le serra contre lui un instant avant de le reposer. Les grands yeux mordorés du garçon étaient rouges. Il avait pleuré.

- Comment va mamie, mon chéri ? demanda Harry.

- Un médicomage est avec elle en ce moment, répondit Teddy en séchant ses joues. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…Elle me parlait et tout à coup, elle est tombée ! Je…

- Teddy, calme-toi, dit Harry d'une voix rassurante en posant ses mains sur ses frêles épaules. Je vais aller parler avec le médecin et ta grand-mère, d'accord ? Tu vas m'attendre là et ensuite tu me suivras Square Grimmaurd et on laissera Andromeda se reposer, d'accord ?

- Je vais venir à Grimmaurd avec toi ? demanda Teddy d'une petite voix.

- Oui, évidemment. Je t'ai préparé une chambre, mais avant, on pourra aller chercher tes affaires chez ta mamie.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et Harry lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Ce gosse lui rappelait beaucoup Remus….

Teddy se rassit sagement et Harry entra dans la chambre d'Andromeda après avoir frappé.

Lorsque le Survivant pénétra dans la pièce, des mauvais souvenirs l'assaillir. Il avait visité beaucoup trop de chambres comme celle-ci à la fin de la guerre et il se sentit tout de suite oppressé. Pourtant, l'endroit en lui-même n'était pas dérangeant. La chambre était plutôt grande, la moquette au sol et les rideaux foncés aux fenêtres conféraient une atmosphère chaleureuse qui n'avait rien à voir avec celle, froide et hostile, des hôpitaux moldus. Andromeda était là, allongée dans un lit qui semblait plutôt confortable, nimbée d'une douce obscurité. Le médicomage à son chevet s'était levé lorsqu'Harry était entré et il se dirigea vers lui en souriant.

- Monsieur Potter, enchanté. Je suis le médicomage Julian Eastern.

- Bonjour, docteur, répondit Harry. Bonjour, madame Tonks.

- Harry…Tu es venu, soupira Andromeda.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et s'approcha de la vieille femme qui semblait ne pas pouvoir se mettre assise ou même bouger.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Andromeda grimaça un sourire alors que le docteur se rapprochait d'elle.

- Madame Tonks a fait une attaque, exposa Julian Eastern. Son grand âge ne lui permet plus de s'occuper d'un jeune garçon, monsieur Potter. Elle a besoin de se reposer et d'être au calme.

- Grand âge ? releva Andromeda en faisant la moue.

Le médicomage rit doucement et Harry se détendit un peu. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était si crispé.

- Il a raison, madame Tonks. J'aurais dû le voir plus tôt…

- Harry…Ne t'en veux pas, m'occuper de Teddy a toujours été un plaisir.

- Oui, mais…

- Non, pas de mais. Maintenant, tu vas t'occuper de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Evidemment. Je vais l'emmener avec moi à Grimmaurd, ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, tout se passera bien.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Le médicomage sourit et ouvrit la porte pour faire entrer le petit garçon qui attendait devant avec beaucoup d'inquiétude. Aussitôt qu'il fut dans la chambre, il se précipita vers le lit de sa grand-mère avant de s'arrêter et de prendre sa main en douceur.

- Mamie, comment tu te sens ? Tu vas bien ? Tu vas bientôt sortir ?

- Doucement, Teddy, rit Andromeda en voyant les cheveux de son petit-fils devenir rose. Je vais rester ici quelques jours, les médicomages vont bien s'occuper de moi. Toi, tu vas aller avec ton parrain mais tu viendras me voir souvent, d'accord ?

Teddy hocha vivement la tête en retrouvant le sourire. Sa grand-mère n'était plus aussi pâle que tout à l'heure et Harry ne semblait pas trop inquiet. Ou il ne le montrait pas. Le garçon se sentit un peu rassuré.

- Il faut la laisser, maintenant, intervint le médicomage.

Harry acquiesça et se rapprocha de son filleul qui embrassait sa grand-mère.

- A bientôt, mon petit chou, dit Andromeda en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- A bientôt, mamie !

- Au revoir, madame Tonks, à bientôt.

Andromeda leur fit un petit signe de la main avant que Harry n'attrape la main du garçon et ne transplane avec lui au Square Grimmaurd. Teddy était déjà venu une fois dans cette maison, mais il avait été trop jeune pour s'en rappeler, alors ce fut normal qu'il ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés en découvrant le salon immense où ils avaient atterrit.

- Wahou ! C'est ici que tu habites, parrain ?

- Oui, sourit Harry. Et c'est chez toi aussi.

- Mais…Et mes affaires ? demanda Teddy en se tournant vers lui et en le regardant avec des yeux devenus violets.

- Et que dis-tu de faire le tour de la maison avec moi pendant que mon elfe de maison va les chercher ?

- Tu as un elfe de maison ?! s'écria Teddy.

Harry appela Kreattur d'une voix forte et l'elfe se matérialisa devant eux dans la seconde qui suivit.

- Maître Harry ? demanda-t-il en s'inclinant jusqu'à ce que son front touche ses orteils.

A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, le Survivant se demandait comment à son âge il pouvait être encore si souple…

- Kreattur, je te présente Teddy Lupin, mon filleul. Il va habiter ici maintenant.

- Monsieur Teddy, fit Kreattur en s'inclinant devant lui.

- Heu…Bonjour, dit timidement le garçon.

Les oreilles de l'elfe frémir de plaisir et un grand sourire orna son visage.

- Voulez-vous que Kreattur prépare une chambre pour le jeune maître ?

- Oui, la chambre de la lune, s'il te plait. Et quand tu auras fini, tu iras chercher les affaires de Teddy chez madame Tonks.

- Bien, maître.

L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau avant de disparaître dans un « crac » sonore, laissant Harry avec son filleul.

- Il est vieux, fit alors le jeune garçon. Et il a un grand nez.

- C'est vrai, rigola Harry.

- Et c'est quoi la chambre de la lune ?

- Tu verras.

Le Survivant lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'entraîner dans la cuisine. Ici encore, Teddy écarquilla les yeux, guère habitué à tant…d'espace.

- Toute la cuisine est moldue, dit Harry en lui montrant le frigo et les divers équipements. Généralement, Kreattur fait la cuisine, mais ça m'arrive également et je ne maîtrise pas très bien la magie pour ce genre de choses. Alors, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à me demander ou si je ne suis pas là, à demander à Kreattur, ok ?

- Ok !

- Allez, je vais te montrer les étages.

Durant l'heure qui suivit, Harry se fit un devoir de montrer chaque pièce à son filleul en commençant par celles situées au dernier étage avant de redescendre lentement. Teddy fut stupéfait par le nombre de chambres dans la maison et complètement ébahit en découvrant celle d'Harry qui avait autrefois appartenue à Sirius. Vaste, décorée avec goût, elle était vraiment chaleureuse et sans paraître surchargée, il était évident qu'elle était habitée.

En contemplant le lit défait, le sorcier eut un petit sourire en coin en imaginant la tête que ferait Sirius s'il savait qu'il y dormait en compagnie de Severus depuis quelques nuits…

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini de faire le tour du propriétaire à Teddy en lui montrant la dernière salle de bain, ils parvinrent devant une porte située en face de la chambre du Survivant.

- Là, dit Harry, c'est ton petit endroit à toi.

Il ouvrit alors la porte et Teddy découvrit sa chambre en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Grande sans être immense, les murs de la chambre étaient en faite une gigantesque fresque représentant une meute de loups sur une colline qui hurlaient à la lune, ronde et lumineuse, située au dessus d'un lit qui conviendrait très bien au jeune garçon. Un bureau et une chaise avaient également été placés sous la fenêtre qui éclairait la pièce. Un fauteuil qui avait l'air très confortable trônait à côté d'une étagère qui croulait sous des tonnes de livres que Harry avait spécialement achetés pour son filleul.

- C'est génial ! s'écria Teddy.

- Tu l'aimes bien ?

- Je l'adore ! C'est toi qui as peint tout ça ?

- J'ai eu de l'aide, sourit Harry ravi de l'enthousiasme du garçon et du travail de Kreattur.

Ce dernier avait déjà apporté et rangé les affaires de Teddy dans les placards. Harry ouvrit la penderie et montra au garçon que ses vêtements avaient tous été apportés.

- Wahou ! fit encore le petit métamorphomage. Il est drôlement efficace cet elfe de maison !

- Si Kreattur t'entendait, il rougirait sous le compliment, rit le maître de maison en refermant l'armoire. Si quelque chose manque, dis-le, d'accord ?

Teddy hocha fébrilement la tête tout en s'asseyant sur son lit pour en tester le confort. Cela dû lui plaire car il se laissa tomber sur le dos en gloussant de contentement.

- Allez, Teddy, tu auras tout le temps de l'essayer plus tard. J'aimerai te présenter quelqu'un.

Le garçon se releva aussitôt et emboîta le pas de son parrain dans l'escalier. Cette maison était si gigantesque…Il espérait juste ne pas se perdre…

Il était si occupé à regarder tout autour de lui qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient revenus dans le salon et qu'un homme tout de noir vêtu était posté devant la cheminée. Severus profita de cette inattention pour contempler le deuxième rejeton de Maraudeur qu'il avait sous les yeux. Teddy ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, Nymphadora, même s'il avait les yeux dorés de son père. Le maître des potions espéra qu'il n'était pas aussi maladroit sa défunte mère ni aussi farceur que son père – bien que Lupin fut le plus sérieux et responsable des Maraudeurs, il le soupçonnait d'être le cerveau de leurs combines.

Lorsque Teddy posa ses yeux sur le professeur, il sursauta et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Sans s'en rendre compte, il agrippa la cape de son parrain et plissa les yeux, méfiant.

- Teddy, dit doucement Harry, je te présente Severus Rogue. Severus est le professeur de potions de Poudlard et c'est également mon compagnon.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris. Il savait qu'Harry tenait à ce que Teddy et lui fassent connaissance, mais il ne soupçonnait pas que son cher amant aurait joué cartes sur table dès le début avec le gosse en lui annonçant leur relation.

- Ton compagnon ? répéta Teddy. Tu veux dire ton amoureux ?

Harry ne put empêcher un sourire attendrit de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Prononcé par Teddy, cela avait l'air si innocent…

- C'est ça, mon grand. Il fait un peu peur, mais il est très gentil en vrai, s'amusa Harry.

Severus lui adressa un regard noir avant de s'approcher d'eux et de s'accroupir pour être à la hauteur du jeune garçon.

- Bonjour, dit le professeur de sa voix caverneuse tandis que les cheveux de Teddy prenaient une teinte d'un noir d'encre.

- Salut, répondit le gosse d'une voix timide.

Il y eut un petit silence gênant jusqu'à ce qu'Harry se racle la gorge pour attirer leur attention.

- Bon, écoute Teddy, j'ai un rendez-vous tout à l'heure avec Mr Robards alors tu vas rester une petite heure avec Severus, comme ça vous allez faire connaissance, d'accord ?

Le petit écarquilla les yeux avant de faire une moue. Etrangement, les yeux de Severus pétillèrent et il ne put résister à l'envie d'ébouriffer les cheveux du garçon.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry, tout ira bien.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit le sorcier.

Puis, il souleva Teddy pour l'amener à sa hauteur et lui fit un petit bisou avant de le reposer au sol.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, ajouta-t-il avant de s'avancer vers la cheminée.

Il prit une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette avant d'énoncer sa destination et de disparaître dans les flammes vertes. Avec un peu d'appréhension, Teddy leva les yeux vers l'homme avec qui il avait été laissé et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était si impressionnant…si grand…et ses yeux étaient si noirs que l'on ne pouvait y distinguer aucune émotion, même son visage semblait figé. Mais Teddy décida de faire confiance à son parrain car si cet homme était son amoureux, il devait être très spécial.

- Alors, Teddy, tu veux quelque chose pour le goûter ? Un carré de chocolat ?

Le garçon sourit de toutes ses dents et approuva fermement avant de prendre la main tendue de Severus et de se laisser entraîner dans la cuisine. « _C'est gagné_ », pensa le professeur, _« les Lupin ne peuvent résister à l'appel du chocolat »._

Quant à Harry, il venait d'arriver au ministère par l'une des nombreuses cheminées du hall et une fois qu'il en fut sorti, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et les conversations se tarirent. Il se retint de grimacer en sentant cette soudaine attention sur lui et préféra se redresser, fier, et se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers le bureau du chef des Aurors. Il tenta d'ignorer les gens qui se poussaient de son passage ou qui inclinaient la tête respectueusement. Heureusement, aucun journaliste ne l'accosta et il put atteindre son but rapidement et sans encombre.

Après avoir frappé et entendu la voix de Gawain Robards, il entra d'un pas rapide dans le bureau et referma la porte derrière lui, soulagé. Un petit rire lui fit redresser la tête et il vit l'Auror se diriger vers lui et lui serrer la main.

- C'était à ce point ? Traverser le ministère est si effrayant ? demanda-t-il en riant.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas ! dit Harry en joignant son rire au sien et en acceptant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil que l'homme lui désignait.

Robards, lui, retourna derrière son bureau et prit le temps de s'installer avant de regarder le Survivant.

- Bien, Mr Potter, vous devez sûrement vous demander de quoi je veux vous entretenir.

- En effet.

- Je vais donc aller droit au but, aucun de nous deux ne veut perdre son temps, j'en suis certain. Avez-vous entendu parler des attaques qui ont lieu un peu partout en Grande-Bretagne ?

- Vous voulez parler de ces néo Mangemorts ?

- Exact. Pour l'instant, nos Aurors arrivent à minimiser les dommages collatéraux, mais ils seront bientôt débordés. Et j'ai l'impression que ça ne va faire qu'empirer. Nous ne savons pas qui les dirige ni ce qu'ils veulent et pour tout dire, les Aurors commencent à...angoisser. De plus, je me fais vieux.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le sourire indulgent de l'Auror-en-chef ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il avait l'impression de s'être fait piéger en beauté. Et si tout ça n'était que pour lui demander de…

- Pour tout dire, Mr Potter, je voudrais prendre ma retraite avant d'être impliqué dans une nouvelle guerre. Je n'ai plus le sang pour diriger les Aurors, c'est pourquoi j'aurais une requête à vous faire : voudriez-vous prendre ma place ?

Le jeune sorcier resta interdit. Il se doutait que Robards allait lui demander d'intégrer les rangs des Aurors, mais pas de devenir leur chef. Cela paraissait trop…improbable. Il n'avait que vingt-cinq ans…

- Je... Eh bien, je suis surpris, pour tout avouer, dit finalement Harry. Je suis plus jeune que beaucoup d'Aurors, je ne pense pas que…

- Vous êtes jeune, certes, mais en plus d'être une icône vous êtes également un sorcier puissant, vous savez vous faire entendre. Je pense que vous êtes la personne idéale pour ce rôle.

Harry réfléchit en silence. Avait-il envie de se mettre une fois de plus au service du monde sorcier ? Qu'en penserait Severus ? Pouvait-il abandonner maintenant ses élèves alors qu'il leur avait fait tant de promesses ? Etait-il prêt à faire de nouveaux sacrifices ?

- Nous savons qu'il va se passer quelque chose dans six semaines à peu près, ajouta Robards en croisant les doigts sur son bureau. Quelque chose d'énorme et je ne suis pas sûr d'être encore assez…fort pour y faire face.

- Comment savez-vous que quelque chose va arriver dans six semaines ? demanda Harry, curieux.

Robards esquissa un sourire énigmatique et secoua la tête.

- Si tu prends ma place, tu sauras tout, évidemment. Mais pour l'instant, j'attends encore ta réponse. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que c'est urgent. Si tu n'acceptes pas, je serais dans l'obligation de trouver quelqu'un d'autre en qui j'ai moins confiance et je ne le souhaite pas.

- J'ai déjà des engagements ailleurs, hésita Harry.

- Auprès de la directrice de Poudlard ? Je vous demande seulement de prendre mon poste au moins jusqu'à ce que cette histoire avec ces néo Mangemorts trouve une fin. Je veux éviter que le chaos ne retrouve sa place ici, nous avons connu trop de périodes de noirceur pour en supporter une autre. Si les événements se déroulent effectivement d'ici six semaines, vous aurez votre Noël de libre.

Cette vague tentative d'humour laissa Harry de marbre et l'Auror ne put s'empêcher de grimacer. Il sentait la réticence du héros du monde magique et il pouvait aisément la comprendre. On avait volé l'enfance d'Harry Potter, on l'avait forcé à combattre, à tuer pour un monde dont il n'avait pris connaissance qu'à onze ans. Allait-il consentir à s'engager de nouveau dans une bataille pour sauver une fois de plus les fesses des sorciers ? Même lui, Gawain Robards, un Auror reconnu, prenait sa retraite parce qu'il en avait assez des combats, de voir ses hommes tomber et de se sentir impuissant et inutile.

Harry poussa un long soupir et frotta machinalement sa cicatrice. S'il laissait ces Mangemorts revenir, il s'en voudrait énormément, lui qui avait voulu un monde meilleur dans lequel son filleul pourrait grandir en toute sécurité…

- Je vous propose de prendre place à mes côtés pour commencer, dit Robards. Nous pourrions diriger les Aurors ensemble et essayer de démanteler cette organisation qui commence à terroriser les gens. D'un autre côté, vous pourriez profiter de votre poste à Poudlard pour faire une enquête interne, ce qui vous permettrait de continuer à assurer vos cours tout en étant Auror.

- Ça ne laisse plus beaucoup de place pour ma vie privée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement, pour un temps du moins.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, découragé. Il venait juste d'accueillir Teddy chez lui, de s'installer avec Severus, devait-il tout abandonner maintenant ? Il ne le voulait pas, non, il était enfin heureux, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Se pardonnerait-il d'abandonner les sorciers à leur sort ? L'envisageait-il seulement ? Non, évidemment.

- Bien, dit-il en relevant la tête. J'accepte, mais jusqu'à ce que les Mangemorts soient arrêtés, j'aimerais que vous restiez à votre poste.

- Très bien. Je ne peux pas vous laisser livré à vous-même alors que vous n'avez pas de formation, de toute façon. Mais après…Je prends ma retraite et…

- Je récupère votre poste, j'ai bien compris.

- Alors nous avons un arrangement, Mr Potter.

Harry hocha sèchement la tête et se leva à la suite de Robards qui le raccompagna à la porte. Avant qu'il ne parte, l'Auror-en-chef ajouta :

- Je préférerais que cette information reste la plus confidentielle possible, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi. Si ces néo Mangemorts sont infiltrés dans nos rangs.

- …ils peuvent être partout, même à Poudlard, termina Harry. Je le sais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'en informerai personne. _A part Severus,_ ajouta-t-il en pensée.

Robards le laissa donc partir et Harry retraversa la ministère en sens inverse sous les regards curieux. Dire qu'il avait accepté d'endosser un nouveau rôle qui s'apparentait de très près à celui d'un nouveau héros…Il n'était pas prêt pour une nouvelle dose de célébrité. A tous les coups, Severus allait se moquer de lui…

Harry avait le moral dans les chaussettes lorsqu'il rentra au Square. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut accueillit par des éclats de rires enfantins, son visage s'éclaira. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, il eut le plaisir de voir Teddy et Severus occupés à plaisanter ensemble. L'austère maître des potions était même en train de lui verser un verre de lait et de lui casser un carré de chocolat. Une bouffé de tendresse envahit le sorcier et il se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour garder ces moments de légèreté possibles.

Severus leva les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un sourire en coin qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Harry.

- Parrain ! Tu es déjà là ?

- Déjà ? Je suis parti depuis plus d'une heure ! Mais je suis ravi de voir que tu t'amuses sans moi.

Teddy hocha la tête et ses cheveux changèrent de couleur, de noir, ils prirent une jolie teinte violette.

- Oui ! Sev' est super cool !

- Sev' ? releva Harry avec un air moqueur.

- Pas de commentaire, Potter.

Le Sauveur éclata de rire et vint embrasser tendrement Severus sous les gloussements de Teddy qui regarda ailleurs en rougissant.

- Ça s'est bien passé ? demanda Severus en attira Harry sur ses genoux.

- Je te raconterai plus tard, murmura le jeune homme en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Je veux juste profiter d'être avec vous.

Severus hocha la tête, se doutant que son compagnon avait besoin de réconfort, avant de lui tendre une lettre posée sur la table.

- C'est de la part de Weasley. C'est une invitation à dîner pour fêter la naissance de leur dernière progéniture.

- Severus, soit gentil, dit Harry en parcourant rapidement le parchemin des yeux.

- Oncle Ron nous a invité à manger ? demanda Teddy. C'est super ! On va y aller, hein ? Je peux venir ? Steuplé !

Harry secoua la tête avec un air faussement blasé avant de hocher la tête et de se boucher les oreilles en entendant les cris de joie de son filleul qui finit néanmoins par vite se calmer.

- Et Sev' ? Il vient ? Tu viens, dis ?

Severus regarda Harry avant de hausser les épaules.

- Tu devrais y aller seul avec Teddy et en profiter pour leur annoncer pour nous deux. Je ne suis pas invité et si je viens avec toi cela paraîtra bien trop…

- Suspect ? Tu as raison, je vais leur annoncer seul, histoire d'éviter qu'ils ne te tuent sur le champ.

- Comme si c'était possible, grommela Severus en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry sourit tout en caressant le bras qui ceinturait sa taille. Il se sentait tellement protégé ainsi contre Severus. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose… Il secoua la tête, chassant ces sombres pensées avant de demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pendant ce temps là ?

- C'est bon, ce n'est que pour la soirée de samedi, Potter, je trouverai à m'occuper.

- Si tu le dis…

Et sous le regard scintillant de Teddy, son parrain embrassa de nouveau Severus avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires ^^

Je vous retrouve pour la suite très prochainement !

Bizz


	14. Chapter 13 : Une soirée mouvementée

**Hey, Hey, Hey ! Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Si vous aimez les coming-out riches en émotion, vous allez être servi :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RAR :**

**nepheria4 : **merci de continuer à me lire avec autant d'assiduité :)

**Kisis : **merci pour ton commentaire ! ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sera quelque peu déborder mais il s'en sortira, comme toujours XD

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une soirée mouvementée**

Harry ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois où il avait été aussi nerveux. Debout devant la porte du Terrier, son cœur battait si fort qu'il donnait l'impression de vouloir lui crever la poitrine. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa vie qui se jouait ce soir… Juste son amitié avec les Weasley… Il était encore plus nerveux du fait de l'absence de Teddy à ses côtés. Ce dernier, en apprenant que la petite Victoire, fille de Bill et Fleur, ne serait pas là, avait voulu rester avec Severus. Il savait que tout allait très bien se passer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour lui. Et Andromeda qui était toujours à Ste Mangouste…

Après avoir brièvement frappé, il entra et ses narines furent assaillit par les odeurs délicieuses sortant de la cuisine. Il vit Mrs Weasley s'affairer derrière les fourneaux, et se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

- Harry ! s'exclama-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Mon chéri, nous n'attendions plus que toi !

Elle vint le serrer dans ses bras et Harry se laissa faire, habitué à ses étreintes vigoureuses.

- Tu as l'air en forme, continua-t-elle après l'avoir observé pendant un instant.

Le jeune sorcier prit une profonde inspiration, son stress retombant un peu. Il attendait toujours les premières critiques de sa mère de substitution avec beaucoup de crainte. Bon, elle ne le trouvait pas trop maigre, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

- Comment va Andromeda ? demanda-t-elle finalement.

- Mieux, d'après ce que les médicomages m'ont dit. Elle ne devrait pas tarder à sortir, mais il faudra que quelqu'un veille toujours sur elle.

- Avec toutes les chambres de libres ici, ça ne me dérangerait pas de la prendre en charge, Harry. Je sais que tu es assez peu souvent au Square et que ton travail est très prenant.

- C'est gentil, Mrs Weasley, sourit Harry. J'y réfléchirai.

Molly approuva avant de lui faire signe de sortir.

- Les autres sont dans le salon, tu peux aller les rejoindre, le repas n'est pas encore prêt.

- D'accord, merci.

Il la quitta tandis qu'elle donnait quelques coups de baguettes pour animer les ustensiles. Harry se dirigea au salon et fut accueillit par les cris extasiés des enfants Weasley. L'origine de ce remue-ménage ? Une jeune femme au visage un peu fatigué quoique souriant qui tenait dans ses bras un petit-bébé gazouillant.

- Puis-je voir ma filleule ?

- Harry ! s'exclama Ron en se levant du canapé et allant le serrer dans ses bras.

Les Weasley le saluèrent un par un – en essayant de mettre un peu de distance entre Ginny et lui – et Harry fut heureux de voir que même Charlie et Bill avait fini par se libérer.

- Fleur est restée avec Victoire ? demanda le jeune sorcier.

- Oui, elles préparent leurs affaires, elles veulent aller en France la semaine prochaine, répondit Bill.

- Tu ne les accompagnes pas ? Trop de travail pour le directeur de Gringott's ?

- C'est ça, rit le sorcier à la boucle d'oreille.

Harry sourit puis alla étreindre Georges qui lui tapota amicalement le dos. Lui aussi était venu seul, sans Angela qui devait s'occuper de la fermeture de la boutique et qui n'avait pas tenu à subir les regards scrutateurs et les questions embarrassantes de Mrs Weasley. Cette dernière avait tendance à être trop exigeante avec elle, voulant le meilleur pour son fils, elle persécutait un peu la jeune femme. Il salua bien évidemment Mr Weasley et enfin, Harry arriva jusqu'à Hermione, l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés et de tendre les bras.

- Tu as déjà pris un bébé, Harry ? s'enquit-elle ?

- Mais oui, Hermione, soupira le sorcier en levant les yeux au ciel. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas la casser.

Sa meilleure amie sourit avant de lui donner délicatement le bébé qui fixa ses yeux dans ceux de Harry l'espace d'une brève seconde. Harry cala Rose contre sa poitrine d'une manière experte avant de caresser son joli petit nez de sa main libre. La minuscule petite ferma les yeux et poussa un long bâillement sous les regards attendris de toute la fratrie Weasley.

- Je vais aller la coucher, je pense, dit Hermione en reprenant sa fille cinq minutes plus tard.

Elle se leva avec Rosie et disparut dans l'escalier sous le regard attentif de son mari. Celui-ci ne cessait de couver sa femme et sa fille des yeux et Harry en ressentit une pointe de jalousie. Connaitrait-il cela lui même un jour ? Il l'espérait de toutes ses forces.

- Au fait, Harry, toutes mes félicitations pour ton nouveau poste ! s'exclama Ron en se tournant vers son meilleur ami.

Tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers le Survivant qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Comment tu es au courant ? Robards voulait garder le secret !

- Je suis Auror, tu sais, et il nous a évidemment tous mis au parfum ! Tu es mon nouveau boss !

- QUOI ?! s'écria Mrs Weasley qui venait d'entrer un torchon à la main. Gawain t'a légué sa place ?

- Eh bien, pas tout à fait, répondit Harry. Disons qu'il m'a proposé de travailler en duo avec lui avant qu'il ne prenne sa retraite.

- Mais c'est génial, Harry ! s'exclama Hermione qui était redescendue.

Elle le serra dans ses bras, heureuse pour son ami bien que celui-ci ne paraissait pas non plus rayonner de bonheur.

- Et ton poste à Poudlard ? demanda Percy qui s'était fait discret jusque là.

- Je le conserve pour l'instant. Robards veut que je garde un œil sur ce qui s'y passe.

- Ça concerne les attaques, n'est-ce pas ? fit Arthur.

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pensait pas devoir conserver le silence avec les Weasley. Après tout, ils avaient tous fait parti de l'ordre du Phénix, enfin, à part Percy mais Harry le pensait digne de confiance bien qu'il n'appréciait toujours pas son air pédant.

- Tu te lances dans une nouvelle bataille ?

- Je savais à quoi je m'exposais en revenant, lâcha Harry en haussant les épaules.

- Tu n'es pas ravi, n'est-ce pas ? releva Ginny avec un sourire désolé.

- Non.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, décidant que c'était le bon moment pour avouer la vérité.

- Surtout que j'aurais moins de temps à consacrer à mon couple. Et à Teddy.

Hermione poussa un cri surpris et tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps, voulant en savoir plus et voulant même tout savoir. Il n'y eut que Ginny pour rester à l'écart avec un air déconfit. Bien sûr, Harry avait très clairement établit les limites entre eux la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu et lui avait avoué avoir un faible pour quelqu'un mais…Mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il se caserait aussi rapidement, surtout avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle…

- A table ! finit par crier Mrs Weasley pour couvrir le brouhaha.

Étrangement, l'appel de l'estomac fut plus fort que tout et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine tout en continuant de secouer Harry de questions. Cependant, celui-ci sut garder le silence jusqu'à la table et il y eut un moment d'accalmie le temps que les gens se servent en félicitant Molly pour sa délicieuse cuisine. Cela fut toutefois de courte durée puisque Ron, la bouche pleine, se mit à demandant tout en postillonnant partout :

- Al'ors ? C'qui ? On l'a co'nait ?

Hermione fronça le nez, dégoûtée par les manières de son mari qui n'avaient pourtant pas changé en dix ans.

- En fait, oui, dit Harry après avoir pris le temps d'avaler sa viande et quelques pommes-de-terres.

- Elle était à Poudlard avec nous ? demanda Hermione tout excitée.

- Oui, mais on ne l'appréciait pas vraiment à l'époque.

Tous purent contempler le sourire tendre d'Harry, un sourire qu'il ne voyait pas souvent sur son visage.

- Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis à son sujet ?

- J'ai appris à mieux la connaître et ce que j'ai découvert m'a beaucoup plut.

Hermione contempla son ami avant de hocher doucement la tête.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, alors. Il était temps que tu trouves quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi. Tu as besoin qu'on te rappelle que tu n'es pas qu'un sorcier très talentueux mais aussi un ami et une personne géniale, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en donnant un coup de coude à son mari qui s'étouffa avec ce qu'il était en train de manger.

Ron toussa, devenant écarlate l'espace d'un instant et ses frères ainsi que Harry éclatèrent de rire alors que Molly le réprimandait en lui donnant un coup de torchon derrière la tête.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr Harry, finit par balbutier le rouquin en s'essuyant la bouche avec un torchon.

- Alors ? Elle est comment ? demanda Georges avec un certain empressement dans la voix. Grande ? Brune ? Pulpeuse ?

- Georges ! s'exclama son père.

Harry rit de nouveau même si au fond de lui il n'en menait pas large. Il n'avait aucunement honte de dire qu'il était en couple avec Severus, mais il craignait que ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ne le prennent mal.

- En fait,_ il _est plutôt grand et brun, effectivement.

Un ange passa. Ron regardait son meilleur ami avec la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Mais il n'était pas le seul. En fait, tout le monde semblait s'être figé et le regardait avec stupeur. Comme s'il venait d'annoncer que Voldemort était de retour…

Harry soupira, ne sachant comment interpréter ce silence qui était on ne pouvait plus pesant. Seuls Molly et Arthur ne semblaient pas surpris plus que ça et continuaient de manger en silence.

- Tu sors avec un _mec_, dit finalement Ginny avec une voix suraiguë.

- Oui, depuis la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, en effet.

La jeune fille rougit comme une tomate en essayant de ne _surtout_ pas imaginer Harry dans des positions compromettantes avec un autre homme. Cela semblait tellement…_décadent_.

- Oh, bon sang ! s'exclama finalement Ron. Mais…Mais…Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit avant ?

- Parce que c'est récent, ça ne fait qu'un mois que nous sommes ensemble. Je voulais être sûr de savoir que ce n'était pas qu'un béguin passager pour vous l'annoncer.

- Oui, bien sûr, Harry, c'est normal, le rassura Hermione avec un sourire bienveillant.

Le sorcier poussa un discret soupir de soulagement, un poids s'ôtant de ses épaules. Ses amis semblaient déjà plutôt bien accepter le fait qu'il sorte avec un homme.

- Et c'est qui ? demanda enfin Ron.

Harry gémit, sa nervosité remontant en flèche. L'heure du jugement était arrivée. Il fallait qu'il agisse comme un vrai Gryffondor : avec courage.

- A ce point là ? demanda Bill.

- C'est-à-dire qu'il a deux fois mon âge.

Tandis que Ron s'étouffait de nouveau avec un morceau de carotte cette fois-ci, Molly s'exclamait :

- Mais enfin, Harry ! Un homme qui a deux fois ton âge, ce n'est pas envisageable !

- Molly…, essaya de tempérer Arthur qui posa ses couverts.

Malheureusement, sa femme l'ignorait totalement et continua sur sa lancée :

- C'est du détournement ! C'est illégal !

- Mrs Weasley, je suis majeur, vous savez…

- Eh bien, ça devrait être illégal ! C'est immoral !

Harry commençait à sentir l'agacement monter. En quoi cela pouvait bien être immoral ?

- Ce n'est en rien immoral ! explosa Harry. Il a peut être plus de vingt ans de plus que moi, mais je suis majeur et vacciné ! Outre le fait que je suis totalement consentant, nous nous aimons ! Peut importe la différence d'âge, je pensais que vous auriez compris cela !

Cette tirade eut le mérite de calmer Molly quasi instantanément. Elle qui s'était mise debout, se rassit en tremblant légèrement.

- Ne soit pas en colère, Harry, dit Arthur. Molly est simplement inquiète. Tu sais que nous te considérons comme notre fils et nous avons juste peur que tu te sois laissé entraîner…

- Ce n'est pas le cas, dit le sorcier plus calme. C'est même moi qui ait engagé cette relation, il était plutôt réticent au début, en grande partie à cause de notre différence d'âge justement…Désolé de mettre emporté, Mrs Weasley, c'est juste que…Si vous réagissez de cette manière en apprenant qu'il a le double de mon âge, je me demande comment vous allez prendre le fait qu'il s'agisse de Severus Rogue.

Une armée d'anges passa. Puis une autre. Jusqu'à ce que Harry ne prenne conscience des paroles qui venaient de franchir ses lèvres sans qu'il n'ait pu les retenir. Bon, au moins, maintenant, tout le monde était au courant.

- Rogue ? Rogue, Rogue ?

- Tu en connais beaucoup des Rogue, Ron ? demanda Harry.

- Eh bien ! Pour une surprise ! s'exclama Georges. Toi et la vieille chauve-souris des cachots ! Oups, sans vouloir t'offenser, bien sûr…

- Ça ne fait rien, Georges, c'est une insulte qui revient souvent lorsqu'on se dispute.

Les Weasley reprenaient vie peu à peu, sauf Ginny qui était aussi pâle que la mort et dont les yeux étaient perdus dans le vide.

- Vous vous disputez souvent ? demanda Charlie.

- Le plus souvent possible, sourit Harry.

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il est évident que nous avons beaucoup de choses à…tirer au clair et à nous pardonner et ça se fait le plus souvent en se hurlant dessus, mais…j'aime également beaucoup nos réconciliations.

- Beurk ! s'exclama Ron tellement spontanément qu'Harry éclata de rire. Eurk, Harry ! S'il te plait, c'est déjà assez dur d'apprendre que tu sors avec lui sans pour autant que tu n'en rajoutes !

- Tu as raison, se calma son meilleur ami, je suis désolé.

Cependant, la piètre tentative d'humour d'Harry eut le mérite d'avoir quelque peu allégé l'atmosphère. Les Weasley recommençaient à manger même s'ils lui jetaient des coups d'œil éberlués de temps en temps.

- Rogue ? reprit Molly. Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise. Je pensais qu'il était hétéro…

- Je pensais qu'il était vierge ! s'exclama Ron les oreilles toutes rouges.

Sa femme secoua la tête, navrée, bien qu'un petit sourire amusé naissait sur ses lèvres. Georges tapota le dos de son frère avec une moue ironique avant de dire :

- De toute évidence, il ne l'est plus, Ronald. Même qu'il s'envoie en l'air avec ton meilleur ami.

- Yeurk, grimaça de nouveau le rouquin en reposant sa fourchette. Je n'ai plus faim, ajouta-t-il sous les moqueries des autres.

Harry sourit, heureux qu'il réagisse aussi bien. Finalement, après encore quelques questions embarrassantes et des commentaires de Mrs Weasley, la conversation s'orienta sur le rétablissement d'Andromeda et les dispositions qu'ils devraient prendre pour l'accueillir au Terrier, puisque finalement, Harry ne semblait pas avoir son mot à dire dans cette histoire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry rentra au Square, épuisé mais content du bon déroulement de cette soirée.

Il eut la joie de retrouver Severus qui l'attendait, en peignoir, assit sur un fauteuil en train de lire. Lorsque le jeune sorcier pénétra dans le salon, le plus âgé releva la tête et le scruta de ses yeux d'ébène.

- Tu es rentré, constata-t-il en posant son livre sur la table basse.

- Je suis rentré, et en un morceau comme tu peux le voir !

Harry s'empressa d'ôter ses chaussures et de rejoindre son amant sur les genoux duquel il s'assit.

- Dois-je en conclure que cela ne s'est pas si mal passé ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme. J'ai dû essuyer des questions gênantes, mais ils ont l'air de plutôt bien l'accepter, même si le silence de Ginny m'a quelque peu effrayé…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette gourgandine, elle s'en remettra vite, grogna Severus en serrant son compagnon contre son torse que son peignoir découvrait.

D'un geste machinal, Harry se mit à caresser le morceau de peau qu'il avait sous le nez avant d'y déposer quelques baisers qui firent frissonner le maître des potions.

- Je suis heureux pour toi, souffla le professeur.

- Où est Teddy ?

- Couché depuis quelques heures…

Harry se retourna et s'assit à califourchon sur les jambes de son aimé, trouvant là une position nettement plus confortable que la précédente. Surtout qu'il pouvait maintenant presser ses hanches contre celles de son vis-à-vis… Severus ne put résister plus longtemps et prit possession des lèvres du Sauveur, le goûtant minutieusement mais d'une manière si peu chaste qu'Harry sentit naître tout un tas de frissons au creux de ses reins.

Malheureusement pour eux, un bruit se fit entendre et ils relevèrent la tête, surpris et énervés d'être dérangés dans un moment aussi intime.

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte et avec un soupir, Harry descendit des genoux de Severus, l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'aller ouvrir à l'inopportun. Qui se trouva être Ginny. Celle-ci déboula dans la maison sans avoir été invitée à entrée et se mit aussitôt à hurler sur Harry :

- Comment ?! Je suis restée silencieuse à la maison pour ne pas faire d'esclandre, mais…Dis-moi que ce n'était qu'une blague de mauvais goût, Harry ! Tu ne peux _pas_ sortir avec Rogue ! C'est une infamie !

Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer quelque chose d'assez peu poli, Severus fit son apparition, les cheveux ébouriffés et le peignoir toujours aussi mal ajusté. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en contemplant la plus jeune des Weasley d'un air réprobateur qui aurait fait froid dans le dos à n'importe qui. Même Harry se sentit impressionné par Severus.

- Miss Weasley, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ?

- Rogue ! cracha Ginny. Qu'avez-vous fait boire à Harry pour qu'il se croit amoureux de vous ?

- Il ne m'a rien fait boire du tout ! s'écria Harry. Je me fiche que tu n'acceptes pas notre relation, mais tu n'as pas le droit de débarquer chez moi pour nous insulter !

- Enfin, Harry ! Reprends tes esprits ! Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que tolérer la présence de cet enfoiré chez toi ?!

- Je l'aime ! Et si tu ne peux pas comprendre ça, ce n'est plus la peine qu'on se parle ! Maintenant, si tu voulais bien…

- Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, le coupa Ginny, sinon tu verrais à quel point ce mec est _répugnant_ ! Il est aussi noir et sale que ses immondes cheveux ! Comment fais-tu pour ne serait-ce qu'accepter de te faire sauter par ce salopard ?!

Estomaqué, Harry resta les bras ballants, ne sachant comment affronter la haine de Ginny. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle puisse réagir aussi violemment. Il était évident qu'elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui, sinon pourquoi aurait-elle pris la peine de se déplacer pour venir invectiver son amant de cette manière ?

Heureusement, Severus fut beaucoup plus prompte que lui à réagir et n'hésita pas avant de coller une gifle retentissante à cette…cette…Harry ne savait même plus quel qualificatif utiliser pour décrire le monstre qui se tenait fièrement devant lui.

- Miss Weasley, bien que je meurs d'envie de vous torturer très lentement, je me contenterai d'une nouvelle gifle.

Et avant que la jeune femme ne puisse répliquer, la main de Severus s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur sa joue écarlate et brûlante. Des larmes plein les yeux, Ginny fit volte-face et s'enfuit non sans avoir jeter auparavant un regard haineux derrière elle.

Tremblant de colère, Harry poussa un hurlement effrayant et voulut cogner dans le mur de toutes ses forces, mais fort heureusement pour sa main, Severus l'intercepta.

- Harry…

- Comment a-t-elle osé… ? Comment… ?

Le sorcier était dans une telle fureur qu'il n'arrivait même plus à trouver les mots pour l'exprimer.

- Calme-toi, amour, murmura doucement le maître des potions en serrant son amant contre lui. Rien de ce qu'a pu dire cette fille ne m'a atteint, parce qu'elle totalement insignifiante à mes yeux, d'accord ?

- Comment… ? Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas la tuer sur le champ ? J'ai cru que j'allais…Que j'allais l'étrangler ! Débarquer ici et t'insulter, elle…

- Miss Weasley a toujours été une reine pour critiquer les autres sans jamais se remettre en question. Je crois savoir qu'elle est sortie quelques temps avec ce McLaggen qui n'est pourtant pas bien séduisant…

- Tu es _très_ séduisant, Severus ! Là n'est pas la question ! Je ne peux tolérer que l'on te fasse souffrir de cette manière !

Le professeur resta muet, secrètement heureux de constater que de tels sentiments pour lui animaient son cher et tendre. Harry était protecteur et possessif, tout ce que Severus aimait qu'il soit, bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à voix haute. Alors, bien que ces oreilles en souffraient, il laissait Harry déverser sa colère sur la plus jeune des Weasley.

- Se pointer ici et dire de telles choses ! Je suis certain qu'Arthur et Molly ne l'ont pas éduqué de cette manière ! Comment a-t-elle pu insinuer que tu m'avais fait boire un quelconque filtre d'amour ?!

- Beaucoup de gens vont le dire, Harry. Et certains même essaieront de te faire boire des contres-poisons à ton insu. Ils vont me dénigrer, me faire perdre ma crédibilité, me rabaisser pour que tu te rendes compte à quel point je ne suis pas à la hauteur, à quel point je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville. Ils veulent le meilleur pour leur héros, et je ne suis certes pas ce que les gens imaginent en pensant au meilleur.

Harry ferma les yeux le temps de se reprendre. Et lorsque la colère le déserta, ne resta plus qu'une profonde tristesse.

- Ne suis-je pas assez grand, assez mature pour prendre mes décisions seul ?

- Bien sûr que si, Harry. Tu es beaucoup plus responsable que la moitié de ces sorciers qui essaieront de régir ta vie privée. Mais il ne faut pas que tu te laisses marcher dessus, il faut que tu leur montres que tu es plus puissant qu'eux, plus fort. Et lorsque tu en menaceras ou molesteras quelques uns, ils te laisseront tranquilles.

- Je ne veux pas en venir à ça, Severus. Je ne veux pas m'imposer par la peur…

- Il ne s'agit pas de t'imposer par la peur, il s'agit de rester libre et indépendant. Tu dois être prêt à tout pour conserver cette indépendance, à moins que tu ne souhaites de nouveau te faire manipuler comme Albus a su si bien le faire…

Harry secoua la tête. Il savait que Severus avait raison et qu'il devrait se montrer intransigeant avec les personnes qui remettront en cause sa relation avec lui. Il savait qu'il devrait jouer des coudes et de la baguette pour ne pas se laisser submerger, et il le ferait. Pour préserver l'embryon de vie qu'il s'était construit et l'avenir qu'il espérait voir naître. Un avenir sans journalistes pour le harceler, sans personnes déplacées pour les critiquer.

- Tu as raison. Je ne suis plus ce gosse que Dumbledore manipulait, je ne suis plus l'enfant qui a tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces cinq ans loin de l'Angleterre m'ont fait réfléchir et mûrir et je n'ai plus peur. Non, Severus, rien de ce qu'ils diront ne pourra nous séparer.

- J'en suis heureux.

Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser et à monter au lit se prouver à quel point ils tenaient l'un à l'autre, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte.

- Bon sang, je jure que si c'est de nouveau Miss Weasley, je lui claque les doigts dans la porte ! éructa Severus énervé de s'être fait une nouvelle fois interrompre alors qu'il voulait goûter aux douceurs du corps de son amant.

Il devança Harry qui allait ouvrir la porte et dit avant même de voir qui était la personne sur le seuil :

- Si c'est pour m'accabler de reproches et me dire que j'ai profité de la jeunesse d'Harry pour lui faire subir des choses odieuses, vous devriez déguerpir !

- Heu…

- Ron !

* * *

**C'est fini pour ce chapitre ;) J'espère qu'il vous a plut, en tous cas, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire !**

**Désolée pour les quelques fautes qui seraient venues vous perturber...**

**Lâchez-vous pour les commentaires XD**


	15. Chapter 14 : Une nouvelle alarmante

**Coucou ! Voici, après quelques jours d'absence ce 14ème chapitre ! Vous m'en direz des nouvelles et j'espère des bonnes ;)**

**Bonne lecture !**

**RAR:**

**aurelei** : Hey ! Merci pour ton commentaire :) Comme tu le vois, je poste mes chapitres assez irrégulièrement mais je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic !

**Kisis** : Moi aussi je déteste les petites garces et Ginny me semblait trop innocente pour que ce soit vrai, c'est pourquoi je fais d'elle mon bouc émissaire ! niark, niark, niark ! Ne t'inquiète pas, si sa méchanceté ne l'étouffe pas, je suis sûr que Severus finira par s'en charger XD. Merci pour ton commentaire !

**Babylon** : Merci pour ta review ! Oui, je suis désolée pour le suspens du chapitre précédant, j'aime bien laisser les lecteurs sur leur faim :) Comme tu pourras le constater dans ce chapitre, Ron restera fidèle à lui-même et à Harry !

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Une nouvelle des plus alarmantes. **

- Ron !

Le pauvre Weasley se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre ne sachant quoi faire face à l'homme ténébreux qui irradiait de colère devant lui.

- Severus, laisse Ron entrer, s'il te plait, dit Harry derrière son compagnon.

- Weasley ? s'étonna Severus en contemplant avec un certain dédain dans le regard l'Auror qui lui faisait face. Très bien, entrez, mais si vous vous conduisez comme vient de le faire votre sœur, je n'hésiterai pas à vous gifler à votre tour ! s'exclama-t-il en laissant l'individu entrer dans le vestibule.

Harry adressa un sourire penaud à son meilleur ami qui haussa les épaules, voulant le rassurer.

- Ma sœur est venue ? s'étonna-t-il néanmoins un instant plus tard.

- Oui, Miss Weasley nous a gracieusement fait part de ce qu'elle pensait de notre relation en des termes forts éloquents.

Ron grimaça avant de serrer Harry dans se bras, inquiet que celui-ci puisse être blessé par les paroles de sa sœur qu'il ne doutait pas avoir été violentes.

- C'est gentil de réconforter Harry, Mr Weasley, néanmoins c'est à mon intégrité à laquelle elle a porté atteinte. Evidemment, je vous prierai de ne pas vous précipiter dans mes bras.

Le rouquin écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait de constater que son ancien professeur de potions était capable de faire de l'humour en de pareilles circonstances.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle vous a dit, professeur, je…

- Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle pensait toutes les paroles diffamantes qui sont sorties de sa délicieuse bouche, ce n'est donc pas la peine de vous excuser.

Ron hocha fébrilement la tête, peut enclin à subir le courroux de Severus Rogue, ancien espion de l'Ordre et expert en magie noire.

- Je vais tout de même en parler à mon père pour qu'il lui remonte les bretelles, cela ne lui fera pas de mal.

Severus hocha sèchement la tête et, surprenant le regard de l'Auror sur lui, referma son peignoir qui laissait à présent dévoiler l'intégralité de son torse sculptural. Ron faillit tourner de l'œil en pensant que finalement la chauve-souris des cachots n'était pas si mal et que son meilleur ami avait plutôt bon goût.

- Je…hmmm… Je suis venu te dire que…eh bien, quoi que tu décides de faire, Harry, même si c'est avec _Rogue_, je te soutiendrai, d'accord ?

- C'est Hermione qui t'a demandé de me dire ça ? s'amusa Harry en voyant son ami jeter des regards incertains à Severus.

- Ouais, rigola Ron en se détendant. Mais je le pense aussi, évidemment ! Et même si tu décides de te_ marier_ avec lui, je pourrais éventuellement accepter de t'aider à choisir les bagues.

Harry éclata de rire et le serra dans ses bras, heureux de voir que son meilleur ami ne le rejetait pas pour son choix de partenaire.

- C'est tout à votre honneur, Mr Weasley, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là.

- Pas encore, marmonna Ron avant de secouer la tête.

Severus esquissa un sourire discret avant d'entourer la taille d'Harry d'un bras et de murmurer à son oreille :

- Je monte me coucher, ne tarde pas trop, j'aimerai reprendre notre charmante activité.

Harry savait très bien que Severus en disant cela avait cherché à embarrasser son ami et il avait très bien réussi à le faire. Alors que le maître des potions s'éclipsait, Harry regarda Ron qui était au bord de l'apoplexie.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il enfin. Si un jour on m'avait dit que Rogue pouvait faire preuve de…_tendresse_, je n'y aurais jamais cru !

- Moi non plus, Ron. J'aime énormément cette facette de lui que j'ai découverte en même temps que tant d'autres, et je t'assure que si tu prenais le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, tu arriverais à l'apprécier. Bon, peut-être pas jusque là, ajouta-t-il en voyant la tête de son meilleur ami.

- Je ferai des efforts, Harry. Pour toi. Et aussi pour qu'Hermione me laisse tranquille.

Ils rirent une nouvelle fois avant que Ron ne fronce les sourcils.

- Je suis désolé de…heu…vous avoir dérangé dans vos…activités.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas, il attendra. Tu veux rester deux minutes ? Boire un thé ?

- Non, non, je vais y aller. Hermione m'attend et je dois parler à mon père de ce qui s'est passé avec Gin. Mais je retiens ton invitation.

- Oui, viens quand tu veux, Ron.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, satisfait, étreignit une deuxième fois son ami avant de sortir et de transplaner dans la rue après avoir vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de moldu.

Harry referma doucement la porte après son départ. La visite de son ami lui avait mis le baume au cœur et lui avait vraiment remonté le moral. Maintenant, il ne restait plus que sa petite séance câlins avec Severus et tout irait pour le mieux.

Ce fut le lundi suivant que la nouvelle explosa dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. La Gazette du Sorcier avait dévoilé la mise en couple du Sauveur du Monde Magique avec le lugubre et austère Severus Rogue, toutes les informations sur eux avaient été recueillies par une source anonyme. Mouais, se dit Harry en lisant la Gazette à la table des professeurs, il mettrait sa main à couper que l'information venait de Ginny.

Le sorcier jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Severus qui fit un petit mouvement de la tête, montrant qu'il était au courant de la nouvelle du jour. De toute façon, ils savaient que leur secret n'allait plus le rester longtemps du fait qu'Harry avait tout révélé aux Weasley. Cependant, il aurait vraiment préféré que les élèves ne le dévisagent pas avec ces airs horrifiés et dégoûtés. Même McGonagal regardait ses deux collègues comme si elle ne les reconnaissait pas.

- Est-ce vrai, Harry ? demanda-t-elle finalement. Severus et vous êtes vraiment en couple ?

- Oui, trancha le maître des potions d'une voix polaire ne tenant guère à discuter de ça avec ses collègues et surtout devant des centaines d'élèves aux aguets.

- Bien, bien, dit-elle tout en avalant cul sec son verre de jus de citrouille.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui est bien, Minerva ? demanda Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

- Que vous vous êtes trouvé quelqu'un pour partager vos cachots, évidemment. De mémoire, vous avez toujours été célibataire, à plus de cinquante ans, il était temps que vous trouviez quelqu'un ! Même si je trouve étrange que cela soit Harry, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde.

- En effet, dit Neville, mais tout le monde a remarqué leur rapprochement de ses dernières semaines, je suis content que cette histoire connaisse un dénouement heureux pour chacun des partis.

Harry regarda son ami avec reconnaissance. Le professeur de Botanique lui offrit un sourire enthousiasme avant de regarder le maître des potions avec une once de crainte et de respect dans les yeux.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu as une influence sur son humeur, chuchota-t-il en se penchant vers Harry.

Ce dernier gloussa discrètement et remercia son ami du bout des lèvres.

Bien sûr, ses élèves ne réagirent pas aussi bien que ses collègues. A peine fut-il entré dans sa classe que les septièmes années de Gryffondor et Serpentard l'assaillirent de questions. Il coupa court cependant à toute curiosité, leur rappelant où se trouvait leur place et leur soulignant que sa vie privée était _privée._

Et malgré quelques murmures inappropriés et des regards insistants, le cours se passa relativement comme les autres, bien qu'Harry fut soulagé qu'il se terminât.

Severus eut nettement moins de difficultés à contenir ses élèves. Peut-être parce qu'aucun d'eux n'osa ne serait-ce qu'envisager de lui poser la moindre question au sujet de sa mise en couple avec l'Elu ou même d'affronter son regard noir. La moindre incartade fut sévèrement réprimandée et tous se remirent bientôt à le maudire. Le bâtard des cachots n'avait finalement pas changé et était resté le même professeur exigeant et partial.

Et puis, l'attention se porta rapidement sur le petit garçon qui avait emménagé à Poudlard avec Harry Potter. Le fils du regretté lycanthrope, qui avait carte blanche pour visiter le château, s'en donna à cœur joie toute la journée, surveillé néanmoins par Sven qui ne le lâcha pas d'une semelle. Teddy, après s'être perdu à de nombreuses reprises et après avoir dérangé les elfes de maison pour retrouver son chemin, se décida à retourner dans les cachots où avait été décidé qu'il vivrait la semaine avec Severus Rogue et son parrain. Le jeune garçon sautillait, joyeux. Sa grand-mère sortait bientôt de l'hôpital et il vivait désormais avec le héros du Monde Magique qui était aux petits soins avec lui. Nul doute qu'il ferait beaucoup de jaloux.

Cette journée harassante fut soldée par la nouvelle que Sven apporta. Harry était en train de se relaxer sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de Severus, lorsque le pourpier entra dans les appartements et sinua jusqu'à son propriétaire. Ce dernier le contempla avec surprise. Cela faisait quelques jours que Sven ne se montrait plus et il réapparaissait subitement avec un air reptilien préoccupé.

-_ Maître, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Cccc'est au ssujet du professeur de métamorphose. _

Harry se redressa, attentif. Cela faisait quelques temps que lui aussi tenait Esperate à l'œil.

- _Que ssse passse-t-il ? _

_- Il te sssurveille, maître, il te sssuit. Et il passsse beaucoup de temps dans la Réserve…_

Harry fronça les sourcils et rapporta ses paroles à Severus qui demanda si Sven avait vu dans quel coin il allait fouiller. Le sorcier traduisit en Fourchelang et le serpent répondit :

_- Il fait des recherches ssssur l'Arcade qui ssse trouve au Minissstère. _

Harry, alerté, fit part de cette nouvelle au maître des potions qui se tendit.

- _Continue de le sssuivre, _fit le jeune homme au pourpier. _Et dis-moi sss'il continue à agir de manière sssuspecte._

Le serpent hocha sa tête écailleuse avant de s'en aller par où il était venu. Harry se tourna vers son amant et l'air inquiet de ce dernier ne lui réussit pas.

- Tu crois qu'il essaye de faire revenir ceux qui sont tombés de l'autre côté de l'Arcade ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas si c'est possible ! Les informations que l'on a sur l'Arcade sont très pauvres, nous n'en savons presque rien. Ni ce qui se passe lorsque quelqu'un tombe à travers, ni où il atterrit, ni même s'il est possible de survivre à ce passage. L'Arcade est un artefact qui a été taillé il y a des milliers d'années. Peut-être même des centaines de milliers d'années.

- Tu penses qu'Esperate aurait pu trouvé quelque chose à ce propos dans la Réserve ? demanda encore Harry.

Severus haussa les épaules et attira Harry contre lui, conscient du trouble de ce dernier qui n'arrêtait pas de penser à Sirius et à l'instant où il était tombé à travers le voile. Se pouvait-il qu'il soit encore vivant ? Pouvait-il le ramener après tant d'années ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit le maître des potions après un instant de silence. Mais je pense qu'il est nécessaire de vérifier et je crois savoir que tu es un expert dans l'art de t'introduire là où il ne faut pas…

Le sorcier sourit et promit qu'il irait dès ce soir dans la Réserve accompagné de Sven afin de chercher ce que trafiquait le professeur de métamorphose… Juste après avoir couché Teddy qui jouait dans sa chambre et dont ils entendaient les rires légers.

Aux alentours de neuf heures du soir, Sven revint pour prévenir son maître que Rodrick Esperate était de nouveau en train de s'introduire en douce dans la bibliothèque. Sans perdre de temps, Harry s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité et se dirigea avec le pourpier sur les traces de l'étrange professeur de métamorphose.

Ils le retrouvèrent effectivement en train de fouiller dans la Réserve, éclairant les rangées de livres de sa baguette, marmonnant fébrilement les titres qu'il lisait.

- Bon sang, murmura-t-il, ou ai-je rangé ce fichu livre ?

Il chercha encore quelques instants avant de pousser une exclamation victorieuse et de sortir un énorme grimoire d'une étagère poussiéreuse. Sous sa cape, Sven entortillé autour de lui, Harry se rapprocha pour pouvoir lire le titre du manuscrit. _La Mort, la connaître et la vaincre_. Pour un titre, celui-ci faisait carrément froid dans le dos, pensa le jeune sorcier.

Esperate ouvrit le grimoire, tourna rapidement les pages jusqu'à retrouver celle où il avait précédemment arrêté sa lecture. Ne pouvant décemment pas le voler sous peine de se faire repérer, ni le copier magiquement – des alarmes risqueraient de s'enclencher – il était contraint de revenir toutes les nuits pour le consulter. Il avait la formule qu'il avait précédemment recopiée à la plume, mais pas encore la partie du rituel…

- Oui, voilà, marmonna encore le professeur en parcourant la page de son index.

Harry resta là à l'observer. Il trouva le comportement de son collègue de plus en plus étrange au fil de sa lecture. Il devenait très empressé, impatient et un rictus des moins encourageants ornait ses lèvres. Il avait l'air de trouver ce qu'il voulait et bizarrement, Harry sentit que ce n'était pas bon pour lui.

Une heure passa, puis deux sans qu'Esperate ne se décide à partir. Harry, des fourmis dans les jambes, n'osait trop bouger de peur de faire du bruit et d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Il hésita un moment à s'en aller, se disant qu'il n'apprendrait rien de plus tant que l'autre professeur resterait dans les parages. De toute façon, de par son statut de second Auror-en-Chef, il pouvait très bien demander à la bibliothécaire d'emprunter l'ouvrage le lendemain. Mais il se dit également que cela allait attirer les soupçons d'Esperate s'il ne retrouvait plus le livre la fois d'après, et Harry n'avait pas envie d'être épié encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

Ce fut pour cette raison qu'il resta sagement à attendre le départ du professeur de métamorphose pour s'emparer à son tour du vieux livre. Bien heureusement, Esperate s'en alla un quart d'heure plus tard, remettant le livre bien à sa place et apparemment satisfait de ses découvertes.

Harry attendit quelques minutes avant de bouger pour être certain que l'autre était bien partit, puis Sven se glissa sur le sol et retourna à l'entrée faire le guet. Sur une pensée, le bout des doigts du professeur de Défenses se mit à luire, produisant un éclairage suffisant pour une lecture secrète.

Avec beaucoup de précautions, le sorcier sortit le grimoire de son étagère, s'assit sur le sol en gardant sa cape autour de lui et consulta le sommaire en espérant que quelque chose le mettrait sur la voie. Son regard s'arrêta sur le chapitre vingt-deux intitulé « _L'Arcade, son but et son pouvoir_, _p 339 ». _Harry se rendit aussitôt à la page indiquée et commença sa lecture. Ignorant la fatigue et sa position inconfortable sur le sol froid, il passa le reste de la nuit dans la Réserve.

Au petit matin, Harry était en panique.

Il savait ce que cherchait à faire Rodrick Esperate. Et il savait également _qui_ il était. Bien décidé à user de son pouvoir d'Auror récemment acquis, Harry se rendit au petit-déjeuner dans la ferme intention de traîner le professeur de métamorphose au Ministère. Mais étrangement, ce dernier était aux abonnés absents. Il demanda bien à ses collègues s'ils l'avaient aperçu, mais tous lui répondirent que non. Et lorsque trois heures plus tard, Sven revint sans nouvelle après avoir fouillé dans tous les recoins du château, Harry se résigna à admettre que l'homme lui avait filé entre les doigts.

Après avoir informé Severus de ses sombres découvertes et avertit la directrice qu'il s'absenterait pour l'après-midi, il transplana au Ministère et se dirigea sans plus attendre au bureau de Robards.

- Entrez ! fit la voix grave de ce dernier derrière le battant.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde et pénétra dans le bureau en refermant la porte derrière lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il aperçut Ron et une jeune femme assit avec Robards, il eut un temps d'arrêt.

- Luna ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Salut, Harry ! Je savais que tu n'allais pas tarder à venir ! s'exclama la blonde avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme que lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard.

- Comment tu…Enfin, bref, il faut que je vous parle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Robards. C'est très important.

Gawain Robards se redressa dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau et regarda son collègue avec attention.

- Tu peux parler devant eux. Ils sont au courant de tout.

Un instant surpris, Harry prit la parole, Ron et Luna l'écoutant tout aussi attentivement que le chef des Aurors.

- Je pense que Rodrick Esperate fait partie du groupe de néo Mangemorts. J'en suis quasiment certain.

- C'est le professeur de métamorphose de Pourdlard, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha la tête et continua :

- J'ai toujours trouvé son comportement plutôt étrange, un…ami me l'a confirmé et j'ai donc choisi de le suivre hier soir. Esperate est allé fouiller du côté de la Réserve de la bibliothèque.

- Et alors ? Je suis sûr que toi aussi tu as fait quelques excursions nocturnes du côté de la Réserve quand tu étais plus jeune.

Le sorcier balaya d'un geste de la main le commentaire et reprit d'une voix ferme :

- Il a trouvé un grimoire, « _La Mort, la connaître et la vaincre »._

- Je suis d'accord que le titre du livre n'inspire pas confiance, mais de là à…

- Il y a dedans tout un chapitre sur le pouvoir de l'Arcade et du voile. Il était écrit qu'un rituel magique permettrait d'inverser son pouvoir.

Maintenant attentif, Robards fronça les sourcils. Beaucoup de Langues-de-Plomb avaient étudié et continuaient d'étudier les pouvoirs de l'Arcade dans le Département des Mystères, mais leurs résultats étaient assez peu concluants. Surtout lorsqu'ils disparaissaient subitement dedans à force de trop s'en approcher…

- Le grimoire dit que l'Arcade est une sorte de porte entre notre monde et l'Au-Delà.

- L'Au-Delà ? intervint Ron. Tu veux dire la…

- La mort, oui.

- C'est absurde ! s'exclama Robards. Il n'y a rien que le néant de l'autre côté !

Harry secoua la tête.

- Permettez-moi d'en douter. Je pense qu'il y a quelque chose de l'autre côté. Je l'ai _vu. _

- Vous l'avez vu ? Quand ?!

- Eh bien, quand je suis mort. Quand j'ai reçu l'_Avada Kedavra_ pour la deuxième fois de ma vie. J'ai vu une sorte de réalité parallèle. J'ai vu où était allée l'âme de Voldemort, j'ai vu _Dumbledore_ veiller à ce qu'elle ne s'échappe pas !

Un silence tomba comme une chape de plomb. Le cœur d'Harry battait à tout rompre et celui de son confrère n'était pas au mieux non plus.

- Voldemort ? souffla Robards. Vous pensez que ce groupe de néo Mangemorts essaierait de le faire revenir à travers l'Arcade ?

- Je pense qu'avec le rituel Esperate pense pouvoir faire revenir Voldemort et sûrement même les anciens Mangemorts tués pendant la guerre, assena Harry.

- C'est…c'est une catastrophe, souffla Robards.

Luna, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, prit la parole :

- Je pense que c'est cela qui doit se passer dans six semaines. Cet homme accomplira le rituel.

- Tu veux dire qu'il fonctionnera ? demanda l'Auror le plus âgé avec inquiétude.

- Oh, oui.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi était-elle au courant de tout ça ? Et pourquoi Robards lui permettait d'assister à cette réunion ?

- Luna est notre informatrice, dit celui-ci en lisant sa question dans ses yeux. C'est une voyante.

- Je préfère le terme d'extralucide, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, intervint Luna en souriant. J'ai des visions depuis quelques mois, dit-elle à Harry. C'est très court mais les flashes sont extrêmement clairs. Et j'ai comme des sensations de ce qui va se produire.

- Tu es une presciente ? s'étonna le Sauveur.

Il avait toujours su que Luna était étrange à être toujours dans la lune et à parler d'animaux qui sortaient de son imaginaire, mais une presciente…Ce n'était finalement pas une immense surprise.

- Donc tu travailles pour le Ministère ?

- Pour les Aurors seulement. Je fais part à Mr Robards de toutes les visions que j'ai qui puissent avoir un rapport avec les Mangemorts.

- Et elle est très douée, ajouta Ron.

- Tu le savais ? s'étonna Harry en se tournant vers son ami.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et eut un petit sourire semblant dire qu'il était désolé de ne pas l'avoir mis au courant plus tôt mais que les ordres étaient les ordres. Et n'importe qui pouvait épier une conversation en dehors de ce bureau.

- Cependant, si le but des Mangemorts était d'atteindre l'Arcade, pourquoi toutes ces attaques dans le pays ? Cela apparaît plutôt comme quelque chose de désorganisé, reprit Robards.

- C'est un leurre, dit Harry. Ces attaques sont faites pour détourner notre attention, ils veulent qu'un maximum d'Aurors soit en dehors de ses murs plutôt qu'à l'intérieur. Je pense que leur plan est de s'introduire dans le Département des Mystères une fois que tout le monde sera occupé à endiguer les attaques.

- Ils veulent nous disperser.

- Exactement. Ils veulent que le moins de personnes possibles surveillent le Département pour qu'ils puissent s'y introduire et accomplir le rituel. Ainsi, les Mangemorts qui traverseront le Voile atterriront en plein cœur du Ministère, et quoi de mieux pour le renverser ?

Robards s'avachit dans son fauteuil et se frotta le front, profondément soucieux.

- Que va-t-on faire ? Je ne peux ignorer les attaques et laisser ces individus détruire les villages…

- Oui, ce qu'il y a de mieux avec leur plan, c'est que même au courant, nous ne pouvons rien faire à part laisser les évènements se dérouler.

- Nous ne pouvons vraiment rien faire ? demanda Ron.

Harry se plongea dans ses réflexions et se mordilla les lèvres, inconscient des trois paires d'yeux fixées sur lui. Finalement, il poussa un soupir contrit et dit :

- Je pense que nous devrions laisser les choses se dérouler conformément à leur plan. Continuez de combattre les Mangemorts lorsqu'ils attaquent, faites votre possible pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Ils ne doivent pas êtres des centaines, donc plus il y en aura à Azkaban, moins essaieront de pénétrer dans le Ministère. Les Aurors seront effectivement affaiblis, mais si seulement deux ou trois se trouvent dans la salle de l'Arcade avant qu'Esperate et sa troupe n'y entrent, il y aura une possibilité de les arrêter.

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas d'autres choix…, soupira Robards. Si Voldemort revient…

- Il ne reviendra pas, dit catégoriquement Harry. Je suis sûr que là où son âme torturée repose il est très bien gardé. Je suis plus inquiet pour les Mangemorts qui pourraient revenir. Bellatrix, Greyback…

- …McNair, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott…

Harry acquiesça et frotta une nouvelle fois sa cicatrice.

- Je vais continuer à faire des recherches discrètes sur l'Arcade. J'aimerais trouver une solution pour inverser le processus si jamais Esperate réussit à accomplir le rituel. Car si le Voile entre notre monde et l'Autre Côté reste ouvert, ce serait une catastrophe.

Ron et Luna frissonnèrent, très inquiets, de même que Gawain Robards qui se demandait pourquoi il n'avait pas demandé sa retraite plus tôt.

- J'aimerais également pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil, si c'est possible.

L'Auror agréa à sa demande d'une voix lasse et Harry s'approcha doucement de son bureau jusqu'à poser ses mains à plat dessus.

- Il y aura toujours des fous pour souhaiter le retour de Voldemort, dit-il d'une voix calme. Cependant, ils me trouveront toujours sur leur chemin.

Ces paroles eurent le mérite de réconforter quelque peu le vieil Auror qui reprit contenance et masqua sa lassitude derrière un sourire factice.

- Bien, faites ce que vous avez à faire, prévenez-moi seulement des dispositions que vous prenez.

Harry acquiesça et s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'une idée lui vint.

- Luna, si tu es d'accord, je pense que nous pourrions nous entraîner ensemble. Pendant tes visions, je pourrais essayer d'entrer dans ton esprit.

La jeune femme prit un air pensif et enroula machinalement une boucle de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index.

- Tu veux essayer de voir les attaques, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, cela me permettrait de les arrêter avant même qu'elles ne surviennent, ainsi plus d'Aurors pourront rester disponible. Mais cela suggérerait que tes visions s'orientent…

- Je suis d'accord, Harry. J'accepte.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Lâchez-vous pour les commentaires, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, ça me permet de faire évoluer mon histoire :)

A la prochaine !


	16. Chapter 15 : Des exigences à satisfaire

Coucou !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous présenter toutes mes plus plates excuses pour cette loooongue absence totalement injustifiée. J'ai eu un mal fou à me mettre à corriger ce chapitre (je suis d'ailleurs désespérément à la recherche d'un(e) bêta qualifié(e) ) !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à reprendre le fil ^^

**RAR:**

**Babylon : **Merci pour ta review :) Oui, ils vont vivre une nouvelle épopée des plus haletantes !

**de auraujo : **Je te remercie de me suivre et de me laisser à chaque fois des gentils commentaires ^^J'espère vraiment que la suite te plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Des exigences à satisfaire**

Severus Rogue avait un double cours avec les quatrièmes années de Serdaigle et Poufsouffle ce matin. Rien que de très ordinaire si ce n'était la petite main calée dans la sienne alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa salle de classe. Harry était parti très tôt au Ministère pour prendre ses fonctions d'Auror-en-Chef et Severus avait accepté de s'occuper de Teddy. Ce dernier était plutôt ravi d'accompagner l'homme et avait hâte de confectionner sa première potion. Le professeur lui avait promis qu'il pourrait en réaliser une avec son aide s'il ne perturbait pas sa classe, bien qu'il était sûr qu'il ne le ferait pas puisque Teddy était l'enfant le plus sage et attentif qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

Le garçon découvrit la salle avec émerveillement car il n'y était jamais entré auparavant. La pièce était assez vaste, froide, mais l'architecture romantique avait de quoi séduire les esprits rêveurs.

- Tiens, tu vas te mettre là, dit Severus en amenant Teddy s'asseoir derrière son bureau juste à côté de son chaudron.

- On va faire quoi comme potion ?

- Une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges, répondit le professeur en allant chercher les ingrédients nécessaires dans son placard avant de les disposer dans un ordre précis sur son bureau.

- C'est pour rendre plus intelligent ?

- Ça permet d'éclaircir l'esprit pendant un certain laps de temps, c'est évidemment interdit pour les examens…

- Alors on s'en sert quand ?

- Certains sorciers l'utilisent lorsqu'ils doivent rester concentrés longtemps pour un travail, par exemple.

Teddy acquiesça, excité et Severus ouvrit la porte aux élèves d'un coup de baguette. Ceux-ci entrèrent en baissant la tête, comme à chaque fois qu'ils pénétraient dans les cachots. Mais aujourd'hui, des regards surpris et curieux se posèrent sur le jeune garçon qui se trouvait collé à leur terrible maître des potions.

Ce matin au petit déjeuner, la directrice avait annoncé à toute l'école que le remplaçant de Mme Weasley, Rodrick Esperate, était soupçonné d'être un Mangemort et avait pris la fuite sans demander son reste. Pour cette raison, les cours de métamorphose ne serait plus assurés jusqu'au retour de Mme Weasley, dans deux semaines. Autant dire que les élèves étaient surexcités par cette nouvelle et que le fait de voir un petit garçon accroché à leur terrible maître des potions n'allait pas les calmer…

- Aujourd'hui, vous me ferez une potion d'Aiguise-Méninges ou vous essaierez du moins, fit cyniquement Severus en toisant ses élèves enfin installés. Elle comporte quelques risques, donc si je vois un seul d'entre vous manquer d'attention ne serait-ce que pendant une seconde, il passera ses soirées à récurer les chaudrons ! Les instructions sont au tableau, commencez !

Teddy tourna la tête vers le tableau et fut ébahi de voir les instructions apparaître par magie sur la surface noire. Au bout de quelques minutes et de quelques regards assassins, les élèves se mirent à la conception de la potion du jour même si de temps en temps certains ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager Teddy. Comment ce gosse avait-il fait pour apprivoiser la terreur des cachots ? Parce que lorsque Rogue parlait au garçon à voix basse il…il _souriait_. Bon sang, plusieurs élèves faillirent s'évanouir à la vue de la dentition parfaite de leur professeur et de ses fossettes plutôt séduisantes.

- Monsieur Lambert, cinq points en moins pour Serdaigle !

Le jeune homme interpellé sursauta et retourna très vite à son chaudron sous le regard perplexe de Teddy.

- Tiens, mon grand, tu peux piler les scarabées.

- Tu me montres ?

Severus hocha la tête et broya quelques insectes avec son pilon en bois avant de laisser la place au filleul de son cher et tendre.

Les deux heures se passèrent relativement bien, à part la maison Poufsouffle qui perdit vingt point à cause d'une certaine Lyne Madden qui ajouta des racines de Mandragore au lieu de racines de Gingembre dans sa potion ce qui la fit déborder et inonder le sol. Cependant, Severus ne lui donna aucune retenue et se contenta d'un _Evasnesco. _Même ses yeux, habituellement noir de colère dans ces circonstances, ne reflétaient qu'une affliction profonde. Miss Madden ne put malgré tout échapper à quelques remarques cyniques bien senties mais cela se termina là. Finalement, s'il fallait que Severus Rogue couche avec Harry Potter pour être moins injuste, les élèves étaient tous pour.

Le maître des potions surveillait attentivement Teddy qui suivait les instructions de la potion en demandant son assentiment de temps à autres lorsqu'il n'était pas certain de lui. Pour le plus grand plaisir du professeur, le garçon se révéla plutôt doué et avec son aide, à la fin des deux heures, la potion était prête à l'utilisation.

- Éteignez le feu sous vos chaudrons et dépêchez-vous de me mettre une fiole de votre potion sur mon bureau ! ordonna Severus à la fin du cours.

Les élèves s'exécutèrent en silence, mais dès qu'ils furent sortis, les conversations éclatèrent, Severus Rogue et Teddy Lupin étant les principaux sujets. Les rumeurs sur la bonne humeur du maître des potions se répandirent très vite et les élèves furent presque pressés de constater par eux-mêmes ce changement. Mais ils ne purent dire que les cours, bien que moins stressants, furent_ agréables._

Pendant ce temps là, Harry rejoignait les Aurors au Ministère accompagné de Gawain Robards et de Ron. Le Garçon-qui-a-Survécu n'était pas nerveux pour une noise, non, il était en fait très confiant. Durant toute sa vie il avait appris à ignorer les regards posés sur lui, l'attention dérangeante des gens sur sa cicatrice alors, lui qui avait aujourd'hui vu tant de pays, n'allait pas être intimidé par une bande d'Aurors à la solde du Ministère.

Lorsque Harry entra dans la salle de réunion, son regard survola les sorciers rassemblés et il en reconnut quelques uns dont Blaise Zabini, un ancien Serpentard. Luna Lovegood était également présente, assise sur une chaise et le regard rêveur, elle entortillait une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index. Ron allait s'asseoir à côté d'elle et fit un signe encourageant à son meilleur ami qui eut un discret sourire.

- Bonjour, Aurors, dit Robards en se plaçant devant eux. Je vous présente Harry Potter, il sera mon second jusqu'à la résolution de cette affaire, après il prendra définitivement ma place.

Les sorciers regardèrent leur chef, surpris. Lui qui avait toujours semblé être un roc solide et éternel allait prendre sa retraite. Cependant, l'attention se tourna bien vite vers le Survivant qui s'efforça de garder une attitude stoïque.

- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix grave et vibrante. Je ne pense pas que les présentations soient nécessaires alors je vais aller droit au but. Je suis ici pour parfaire votre entraînement, faire de vous des rocs sans faille et éliminer la nouvelle menace qui vient d'apparaître.

Harry s'interrompit pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien l'attention de tout les Aurors et il ne fut pas déçu. Ils arboraient tous des mines concentrées bien que certains le dévisageaient d'une manière un peu sceptique. Des anciens Serpentards, évidemment. Mais il pouvait les comprendre, après tout, il était professeur de DCFM, bientôt Auror-en-chef, et il avait l'âge de la plupart d'entre eux. Raison de plus pour asseoir son autorité et éviter des rébellions qui ne feraient que capoter leur mission.

- Je suis sûr qu'on vous savez déjà que des pseudo Mangemorts se sont mis à terroriser l'Angleterre depuis peu et je sais que vous avez déjà eu affaire avec eux. Leur motivation a été découverte récemment. Ils veulent faire revenir leurs comparses et leur bien-aimé Seigneur du royaume des morts grâce à l'Arcade qui se trouve dans le Département des Mystères. Bien évidemment, nous ne voulons pas ça et nous allons les en empêcher.

- Attendez, vous voulez dire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom peut revenir ?!

Harry tourna ses éclatants yeux verts vers le jeune Auror qui venait de l'interrompre. En voyant le visage rond de l'apprenti et son expression fébrile, il sut que les sorciers en face de lui n'était rien de plus que des élèves et qu'il fallait les traiter comme tels. Heureusement qu'il savait s'y prendre...

- Et vous êtes ?

- Uilliam Cooper, monsieur, répondit le jeune homme nerveux.

- Très bien, Cooper, je vais répondre à votre question. Non, il ne peut pas s'échapper, mais ça, les Mangemorts ne le savent pas. Et c'est Voldemort, son nom est tout à fait prononçable. Comment voulez-vous faire face à ce qui nous attend si vous tremblez déjà en _ne disant pas _le nom d'un mort ?

Le jeune Auror déglutit et hocha la tête, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux des iris incandescents de son supérieur. Harry Potter n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on pouvait tenir tête impunément, tout le monde le comprit dès cet instant. Même Ron, son meilleur ami, fut impressionné bien que surpris par ce nouveau personnage qu'il avait devant lui.

- Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, il est fort probable que des Mangemorts – des anciens Mangemorts – ne reviennent de l'au-delà, continua Harry avec une moue ironique sur le visage. Mais avant, nous allons subir des attaques extérieures qui vont ne faire que se multiplier au fil des semaines. Vous serrez tous sur le terrain à part un groupe que je nommerai pour rester dans la salle de l'Arcade _en permanence_, est-ce clair ?

Les Aurors hochèrent la tête et Gawain fut secrètement impressionné par l'autorité du plus jeune. Lui-même avait mis des semaines avant de se faire écouter aussi attentivement et encore plus pour se faire obéir sans avoir à subir des protestations.

- Ok. Bon, je vais donc devoir évaluer vos compétences avant de former les groupes. D'abord de façon individuelle puis par trinômes, compris ? Bien, autre chose : si vous avez trouvé votre examen d'entrée difficile, celui-ci le sera encore plus. Je ne fais pas de favoritisme, d'aucune sorte, et je ne suis pas non plus facilement impressionnable. Donc si je vous demande de refaire un exercice cinquante fois, j'attends que vous le fassiez et si j'en entends un seul rechigner, ça bardera pour lui. C'est clair ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondirent quatorze voix à l'unisson.

Plutôt satisfait, Harry concerta son collègue du regard qui hocha légèrement la tête, lui permettant de continuer en lui donnant son assentiment.

- Très bien, suivez-nous.

Robards et Potter ouvrirent la marche d'une façon parfaitement synchrone. Le programme d'entrainement qu'ils avaient concocté n'allait certainement pas être au goût de tout le monde mais il promettait d'être tonique. Une seule certitude : les jeune Aurors allaient souffrir.

Les deux Aurors-en-chef conduisirent leurs disciples jusqu'à l'Arène.

L'Arène.

Immense centre d'entraînement spécialement conçu pour les Aurors cachée dans le ventre du Ministère. Elle changeait de conformation au grès des envies du professeur, Harry en l'occurrence.

Pour l'occasion, l'Arène était des plus simples : ce n'était qu'une piste de sable fin sans obstacle ni refuge. Harry avait bien l'intention de rajouter des difficultés pour les épreuves en groupe. Il voulait évaluer leurs compétences sur le terrain, alors autant rendre cela le plus réel possible.

Une fois au centre de l'Arène, le Survivant se tournant face aux Aurors, remarquant que Robards n'était pas entré, préférant assister à la scène de plus loin. De cette manière, il n'interférerait pas avec l'entraînement ni avec la relation que les Aurors commenceraient à construire avec Harry.

- Nous allons commencer, fit ce dernier. Je vous désignerai aléatoirement, vous me donnerez votre nom et vous avancerez vers moi.

Les Aurors hochèrent la tête, se demandant ce qui les attendait avec un peu d'appréhension. Il fallait déjà oublier l'idée d'un Harry Potter tendre. Son regard annonçait tout sauf de l'indulgence.

Nerveux, les jeunes Aurors attendaient que les yeux émeraudes du Sauveur du Monde Magique s'arrête sur l'un d'entre eux ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à arriver.

- Toi, dit-il d'une voix ferme en désignant du menton une jeune fille qui s'avança d'un pas qui se voulait assuré.

Harry la dévisagea soigneusement. Elle ne devait avoir vingt-deux ou vingt-trois ans et ce qui la caractérisait le plus était son manque total de courbe. Son visage était anguleux, maigre, son corps fin et sec. Au combat au corps à corps elle ne valait rien. Lorsqu'il eut fini son inspection, il lui demanda son nom.

- Tess Parker, monsieur, j'ai fini première de ma promotion au concours d'entrée à l'école des Aurors.

Harry haussa un sourcil, guère impressionné. Cette fille avait certainement besoin d'être rassurée sur ses capacités…Elle avait frappé à la mauvaise porte.

- Pourquoi ?

Déstabilisée, Tess Parker regarda Harry d'une manière incertaine.

- Pourquoi quoi, monsieur ?

- Pourquoi tu as fini première ?

- Parce que j'étais la meilleure, répondit la jeune femme avec fierté.

- Tu te penses donc supérieure aux autres ?

Les Aurors qui avaient commencé à s'agiter et lancer des regards noirs à Parker, osèrent sourire avec dédain.

- Non, je…non, je suis simplement…, bégaya-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vaux au combat ? l'interrompit Harry en faisant fi de ses états d'âme.

- Je me débrouille très bien ! s'exclama Tess avec conviction. Je suis très douée pour les sortilèges d'attaque et…

- Non, je veux dire avec tes poings, qu'est-ce que tu vaux ?

La jeune Auror se mordit les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce que lui demandait son supérieur.

- Vous voulez dire au combat moldu ?

- C'est ça.

Harry attendit sa réponse en croisant les bras, analysant les réactions de la jeune femme même s'il savait déjà quelle était la réponse.

- Comment penses-tu survivre à un Doloris si tu n'es pas capable d'encaisser un coup de poing ?

- Mais…Mais je ne compte pas perdre ma baguette…

- Et si on te l'arrache ? Si ton ennemi la récupère ? S'il se trouve désarmé lui aussi et qu'il fait deux têtes de plus que toi et que quarante kilos vous séparent ? Que fais-tu ?

- Je…

- Tu pries, tu prends tes jambes à ton cou et tu le laisses gagner, la coupa Harry sans remord. Mets-toi là, ajouta-t-il en lui indiquant un espace à l'écart du groupe.

La jeune femme s'y rendit sous les regards goguenards de ses condisciples qui auraient pourtant bien fait de s'abstenir car l'Auror-en-Chef ne se priva pas pour les descendre en critiques durant l'heure qui suivit. Même Ron eut droit à quelques remarques bien qu'elles furent teintées d'amusement et que le rouquin ne s'en offensa pas le moins du monde.

- Ok, ok, reprit Harry après s'être laissé cinq minutes de réflexion pendant lesquelles les Aurors décompressèrent en marmonnant dans son dos. Je vais faire les groupes et nous allons passer aux choses sérieuses. Parker, Gold et Cooper ensembles.

Tess Parker, remise de ses émotions, s'avança vers Ellen Gold une de ses amis et Uilliam Cooper qui ne parut pas ravi d'être avec elles.

- Willis, Zabini et Benson, continua Harry

Il constitua cette fois-ci un groupe de deux hommes et une seule femme. Mais quelle femme ! Un petit mètre soixante-cinq tout en muscles et en nerfs.

- Everard, Jensen, Weasley.

Clairement les deux plus âgés, Weasley et Kathleen Everard, avec le plus jeune de la troupe, Ian Jensen, un garçon assez timide qu'Harry estimait pourtant beaucoup sans savoir exactement pourquoi.

- Glover, Fwoler et Deering, ensembles, ordonna encore Harry. Et Forester, Vincent en duo.

Les groupes étaient faits avec des critères plus ou moins apparents. Plutôt satisfait de lui, le Survivant regarda un instant ses Aurors qui ne paraissaient pas tous ravis par ses choix mais qui n'osaient le contredire. Sage décision.

- Ok, reprit Harry, à partir de maintenant vous allez vous entraîner de cette manière. Les groupes ne seront refaits que si c'est une question de vie ou de mort, sinon vous allez devoir apprendre à vous battre ensemble, à penser ensemble, à décider ensemble et à agir comme une seule personne. Je veux que d'ici un mois maximum vos trinômes…ou votre duo, deviennent fusionnels.

Il se tut un instant le temps que ses paroles fassent écho dans leurs têtes. Il était essentiel qu'ils comprennent cela car prochainement ils ne seraient pas plus de trois face à une dizaine de Mangemorts. Harry ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en envoyer plus sur le terrain lorsque plusieurs attaques surgissaient simultanément d'un bout à l'autre du pays. Il fallait qu'il les entraîne le plus rapidement et le plus efficacement possible.

Harry se concentra un instant avant que la conformation de l'Arène ne commence à changer. La terre se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds alors que des énormes rochers émergeaient du sol. L'Arène tel qu'Harry se l'était représentée ressemblait beaucoup à celle dans laquelle il avait affronté un Magyar à Pointes lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

- Parfait, déclara le jeune sorcier, les équipes joueront deux contre deux. Celle de Zabini contre celle de Weasley et celle de Deering contre celle de Cooper. Le but est de faire le plus de prisonniers possible chez l'équipe adverse et de les ramener là-bas, continua Harry en montrant un plateau rocheux à une dizaine de mètre d'altitude au nord de l'Arène.

L'endroit était difficilement accessible à pied, surtout en traînant un prisonnier, la seule façon d'y accéder était donc de transplaner.

- Autre chose, reprit le Survivant, tous les coups sont permis sauf les Impardonnables. Forester et Vincent, vous pouvez faire des prisonniers dans chaque équipe et elles ont également le droit de vous capturer. L'équipe gagnante ne sera pas celle qui aura fait le plus de prisonniers mais celle qui aura encore tous ses équipiers libres.

L'air concentré qu'arboraient les Aurors fit discrètement sourire Harry. Ils prenaient tous leur rôle avec le plus grand sérieux et cela ne pouvait que le rassurer. Il pourrait faire quelque chose d'eux, il en était certain.

- Je vous laisse dix minutes pour vous répartir dans l'Arène et élaborer une stratégie. À mon signal, vous pouvez commencer et la partie ne s'arrêtera que lorsque je le déciderai. Allez-y !

Les équipes n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour partir dans des directions opposées et se réfugier derrière des pics rocheux. Zabini et Ron avaient automatiquement pris la direction de leur équipe respective tandis que Vincent et Forester avaient pris la même direction sans pour autant s'être concerté du regard. Ces deux là formeraient une belle paire, se dit Harry tout en rejoignant Robards à l'entrée de l'Arène.

- Ils t'obéissent déjà au doigt et à l'œil, fit Gawain lorsque le Survivant l'eut rejoint.

Le passage au tutoiement confirma que le vieil Auror considérait désormais le plus jeune comme un égal et non plus comme un apprenti comme il avait encore pu le faire auparavant.

- Ils ne vont pas être facile à canaliser…Ils en veulent à la terre entière, observa Harry.

Robards hocha la tête. Oui, il avait remarqué que les jeunes recrus avaient un peu trop tendance à foncer tête baisser. Pressés d'en découdre, ils ignoraient le danger et finissaient bien souvent blessés. Ou pire. Ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre leur vengeance personnelle de côté, leur rancune alors que c'était elle qui leur faisait faire des erreurs.

- Tu sais qu'ils vont tous se précipiter pour avoir le plus d'otages possible, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais qu'il n'y aura aucune équipe gagnante aujourd'hui, j'essaye de leur apprendre l'importance de la sauvegarde du groupe.

- L'union fait la force, n'est-ce pas ? sourit Robards.

Harry haussa les épaules, impatient de tester les ressources des jeunes Aurors. À la fin des dix minutes, il fit sonner un coup de gong et la partie commença.

Au début, il ne se passa rien. L'Arène était silencieuse et immobile mais la tension était palpable. Puis Harry distingua un mouvement sur sa gauche et alors tout s'enchaîna très vite. Les quatre équipes surgirent de leur cachette en même temps, des sorts fusant de tous les côtés, arrachant des morceaux de pierre de l'Arène et provoquant un vacarme monstre. Harry grimaça, dépité bien qu'il s'y était préparé. Les Aurors avaient tous été entraînés de la même façon, ils pensaient de la même façon et cela signifiait qu'ils avaient des plans similaires. Enfin, Harry parierait qu'ils n'en avaient même aucun vu la débâcle à laquelle il assistait.

- Weasley et Zabini mènent leurs troupes, fit Robards les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, attentif.

- Celle de Cooper est la plus offensive magiquement. Ils ne bougent pratiquement pas, dit le Survivant en pointant l'équipe évoquée du doigt.

- Celle des filles est désorganisée.

Harry hocha la tête et suivit les mouvements tactiques des Aurors. De ce point de vu, c'était l'équipe de Ron qui menait. Quoi de plus évident quand le leader était un aussi talentueux joueur d'échecs ? Malgré son léger désavantage, Zabini, en tout bon Serpentard, était plutôt fin dans l'esquive, ce qui permit à son équipe de ne pas se faire dépasser.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Forester et Vincent se mêlèrent à la partie. Ombres parmi les ombres, ils se déplacèrent le plus furtivement possible et œuvrèrent ensemble à faire des prisonniers. Ils en emmenèrent deux sur le plateau avant de se faire prendre à leur propre piège et de finir stupéfixer par Tess Parker.

Lorsque la partie tourna en duel entre Ron et Zabini, Parker et Deering, Harry changea de nouveau la conformation de l'Arène qui redevint une simple et vaste étendue de sable.

Les combats s'arrêtèrent et Harry traversa l'Arène d'un pas lourds en compagnie de Gawain qui se chargea de lever les maléfices des pauvres Aurors fait prisonniers. Ces derniers se relevèrent en grimaçant, endoloris, alors que les modestes survivants reprenaient leur souffle avec difficulté.

- Bon, c'était exactement comme ce que j'avais prévu, dit Harry une minute plus tard. L'équipe de Weasley avait une bonne formation, offensive et efficace, mais toi Ron, et toi, Blaise, vous avez été tellement accaparé par votre combat que vous n'avez pas aidé vos camarades en difficulté. Résultat des courses : ils se sont tous fait prendre.

Ron grimaça, ne cherchant pas à nier. Il était vrai que depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de donner une bonne leçon à ce foutu vantard de Zabini…

- Fowler, Deering et Glover, c'est un zéro pointé, dit Harry en les contemplant d'un regard dur. Aucune stratégie, aucun plan de repliement, _nada_. Deering, tu as laissé Glover prendre un sortilège à ta place tout ça pour rester en première ligne. Bravo, tu l'as fait tuer.

Leanne Deering, vingt-deux ans, sang-pur qui n'admettait pas la contradiction, sentit son sang bouillir.

- J'ai fait de mon mieux avec des boulets pareils !

- Tu as autant à te reprocher qu'elles !

- Si vous nous aviez laissé faire les groupes, nous…

Leanne sursauta lorsqu'Harry la toisa de toute sa hauteur à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un halètement surpris. Comment avait-il pu se déplacer si vite alors qu'il était à quelques mètres d'elle une seconde auparavant.

- Contesterais-tu mes ordres ? demanda Potter en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Étonnement, Leanne Deering perdit de sa splendeur et serra les dents. La puissance qui émanait du Survivant l'impressionnait et lui faisait peur, la réduisant au silence comme tous les autres. Le chef ne rigolait pas.

- Je t'ai mis avec Glover et Fowler à cause de votre inimitié. Prenez ça comme un défi. Je veux que vous passiez outre vos différends pour devenir un groupe soudé, une arme affutée, redoutable.

Deering hocha la tête et déglutit bruyamment ne souhaitant qu'une chose : que Harry Potter recule. Il avait investit son espace vitale d'une façon si conquérante qu'elle se sentit oppressée, étouffée. Heureusement, le Survivant, lorsqu'il fut certain que la bouche rebelle resterait fermée, retourna aux côtés de Robards et continua son bilan.

- Cooper, à vouloir prouver que tu étais capable de te débrouiller tout seul, tu as été le premier capturé. La prochaine fois, j'espère que tu feras un peu plus confiance à tes équipières. Equipières qui, la prochaine fois, devront agir un peu plus. Vous êtes restés en pleine ligne de mire de votre équipe ennemie pendant tout le temps des combats ce qui a permis à Vincent et Forester de vous attaquer par derrière. Soyez un peu plus innovateurs la prochaine fois, laissez de la place à l'improvisation.

Tess et son amie, Ellen, acquiescèrent en silence. Elles savaient qu'elles avaient assez peu d'endurance et avaient consacré trop d'énergie dans les sorts ce qui ne leur avait pas permis d'échapper à l'attaque des deux autres aurors.

- Vincent, Forester, beau travail d'équipe mais vous n'avez pas été assez vigilants. Surveillez mieux vos arrières.

Ils opinèrent silencieusement et Harry les dévisagea un par un. Ils devaient avant tout apprendre à économiser leurs forces sinon comment pourrait-il tenir un siège de plusieurs jours si un combat de quelques minutes les mettaient déjà K.O ?

- Pour un début, ce n'était pas trop mal, dit Harry pour ne pas complètement les décourager. Robards va continuer de vous entraîner pour l'instant et je viendrais vous évaluer lorsque l'envie m'en prendra. Sauf que les prochaines fois, vous m'affronterez moi, pas une autre équipe.

Les Aurors écarquillèrent les yeux, alors que Zabini laissa échapper un gloussement. Se battre contre Potter allait lui rappeler de vieux souvenirs…Il fallait absolument qu'il en parle à Drago lorsqu'il le verrait.

- Encore une chose : lors des prochaines attaques, j'accompagnerai une équipe, Robards une autre, tandis que les deux dernières se chargeront de rester ici dans l'éventualité que des Mangemorts s'infiltrent dans la salle de l'Arcade. Vous devrez prendre des décisions seuls car nous ne serons pas là pour vous guider, alors entraînez-vous dur.

- Oui, Auror Potter ! scandèrent-ils.

Harry cacha son amusement sous un haussement de sourcil et transplana sans plus attendre. Les Aurors étaient entre de bonnes mains, lui devait gérer un cas plus urgent : celui d'un maître des potions grincheux ayant passé toute la journée avec un fils de Maraudeur.

* * *

C'est la fin pour ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il ne vous aura pas paru trop incohérent...

Merci à tous pour votre soutien et n'oubliez pas de faire un petit clic sur le bouton review ;)

Sinon, bonnes vacances pour ceux qui en ont et bon courage pour les autres !


	17. Chapter 16 : Une bulle sur le point

**Hey, hey, hey !**

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, je vous le poste en espérant que vous n'aillez pas oublié toute l'histoire considérant l'intervalle très irrégulier qu'il y a entre chacune de mes publications...**

**Bref, sachez que la fin approche et que je vais mettre moins de temps à l'écrire (surtout si je suis poussée par vos encouragements et vos pronostics ^^)**

**RAR**

**Elo : **Je te remercie chaleureusement (ça fait un peu trop formel, non ?) pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Je crains toujours, justement, que les lecteurs trouvent que le récit n'est pas assez fluide, donc tu me rassures. Je suis également heureuse que tu aimes tous mes perso (ça veut dire que j'ai atteint mon objectif) XD. Encore merci et à bientôt !

**Zeugma** : Un grand merci à toi pour rester un fidèle lecteur, j'ai toujours grand plaisir de te retrouver à chacun de mes chapitres, j'espère que tu resteras pour la fin !

**de aurujo **: Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis heureuse de constater que mes chapitres te plaise toujours ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas différent pour celui-ci !

**Evidemment, je remercie également tous les autres pour leur soutien et leurs encouragements :)**

**Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Une bulle sur le point d'éclater **

_Une semaine plus tard, au Square Grimmaurd, un samedi…_

Harry et Severus flemmardaient au lit, profitant de ce moment rien que tous les deux, dans le calme de leur chambre. Ces instants se faisaient de plus en plus rares à cause du double travail du Survivant qui l'amenait à jongler entre Poudlard et le Ministère, ne laissant plus guère de place pour son intimité avec Severus. Teddy y était pour beaucoup aussi. Malgré le fait qu'il soit adorable, Harry et Severus avaient dû s'ajuster à la nouvelle situation. C'est-à-dire mettre des sorts de silence sur leur chambre la nuit, verrouiller leur porte et ne pas se laisser aller dans n'importe quelle pièce de la maison...

Alors oui, cette chambre, ce matin-là, était un temple dédié au plaisir. Ils avaient trois jours d'abstinence à rattraper et la tâche prit plusieurs heures desquelles Severus et Harry ressortirent haletants, en sueur et fourbus.

Le Survivant, étendu sur le dos, sa poitrine se soulevant de façon irrégulière, reprenait son souffle tout en battant des paupières.

- Waouh ! s'exclama-t-il au bout d'une minute. Comment tu fais pour rendre ça si spécial à chaque fois ?

- Tu m'inspires, sourit Severus en le prenant dans ses bras.

Harry se lova volontiers contre sa poitrine avec un gémissement satisfait qui flatta grandement l'égo du maître des potions.

- Je ne suis pas encore si rouillé que ça, constata-t-il en souriant.

- Pas du tout, dit Harry en levant la tête vers lui et en caressant son torse d'une main apaisante. Je dirais même que tu es de plus en plus en forme.

- C'est vrai que je me sens en pleine santé. Sûrement grâce à toi, tu me fais l'effet d'un grand bol d'air pur.

Severus s'empara de ses lèvres avec délectation lorsque quelques coups timides frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

- Sev' ? Parrain ? Je peux entrer ? demanda la voix étouffée de Teddy.

Harry écarquilla les yeux et disparut sous la couette à la recherche de son boxer tandis que Severus demandait à Teddy d'attendre quelques instants.

Le professeur enfila un tee-shirt, remit son caleçon et se moqua de son amant qui était dans une position tout à fait ridicule.

- Potter, tu sais que tu as une baguette ? Un simple _Accio _t'aurait épargné cette humiliation…

Le jeune sorcier émergea et enfila son sous-vêtement retrouvé en ignorant la charmante remarque de son compagnon. Quelques sorts de nettoyage plus tard, Severus déverrouilla la porte d'un geste de la baguette et le petit garçon entra dans la chambre encore en pyjama.

Harry tapota la place entre lui et Severus et Teddy les rejoignit en souriant. Il ne mit pas longtemps avant de se glisser sous la couette et de se coller aux deux hommes, gratifiant son parrain d'un rapprochement désagréable avec ses petits pieds froids.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda le maître des potions d'une voix affectueuse.

- Oui ! J'adore ma chambre ! J'ai accroché les photos de papa et maman que tu m'as donné au dessus de mon lit.

- C'est bien, sourit Harry en lui caressant les cheveux.

Lesdits cheveux changèrent de couleur tandis que Teddy souriait. De bruns ils devinrent mauve ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire Severus. Si la tignasse du garçon changeait souvent de couleur ou même de longueur, la chose immuable chez lui était la couleur de ses yeux. Depuis qu'il avait vu sur une photo qu'ils étaient de l'exacte même couleur que ceux de son père, Teddy ne les changeait plus. Sauf lorsqu'il était sujet à une forte émotion, dans ces cas-là, il ne contrôlait plus ses capacités de métamorphomage.

- On va voir mamie aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, on ira en fin d'après-midi.

- Tu viens avec nous, Sev' ? demanda le jeune garçon en se tournant vers le maître des potions.

Celui-ci lança un regard interrogateur à son amant qui hocha la tête avec un air suppliant. Severus soupira. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas y échapper éternellement.

- Je vais vous accompagner, répondit-il finalement. Je suppose que Molly voudra s'entretenir avec moi.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de ne pas paraître ravi. Molly Weasley avait tendance à se comporter comme une mère un peu trop protectrice avec lui. Nul doute qu'elle voudrait parler à Severus de sa relation avec lui. Sûrement pour le menacer comme le font habituellement les parents avec les petits amis de leurs enfants…Les ordinaires « _si tu lui fais du mal… »_ allaient être de mise ce soir.

- Comment ça se passe dans ta nouvelle école à Pré-au-lard ? demanda Harry à son filleul.

Ce dernier avait effectivement changé d'établissement pour permettre à Severus et lui-même de s'occuper du garçon lorsqu'il partirait et rentrerait de l'école.

- C'est super ! s'enthousiasma Teddy. La maîtresse est vraiment cool et les garçons ont été très gentils avec moi !

- Qui est ta maîtresse ?

- C'est Susan Bones, elle était à Poufsouffle, répondit Severus avec une pointe de mépris dans la voix.

- Je m'en souviens. Une gentille fille.

Le potionniste poussa un grognement qui voulait certainement signifier _« si gentille signifie être dénuée de jugeote… »_. Enfin, un compliment habituel pour lui.

- Elle nous a parlé de plein de choses hier ! continua Teddy en agitant les mains. Elle nous a expliqué comment les peintres animaient leurs tableaux, c'était super intéressant, même si on n'a pas compris grand chose…

Harry éclata de rire tandis que sur le visage du garçon se peignait cette petite moue adorable dont les enfants avaient le secret pour faire craquer leurs parents et se faire pardonner toutes leurs bêtises.

Tandis qu'ils riaient, Sven se faufila par la porte entrouverte et les rejoignit sur le lit, prenant plaisir à chatouiller Teddy en frôlant sa peau de sa langue. Si au début le garçon avait été effrayé par l'impressionnant serpent, ils étaient maintenant inséparables. Le pourpier suivait le petit métamorphomage partout où il allait ce qui rassurait grandement Harry et même Severus lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas avec lui.

-_ J'ai faim, maître Harry, _se plaignit le reptile en abandonnant Teddy pour se glisser sur le Survivant.

- _Ok, ok, j'ai compris le message, je me lève._

Le serpent frétilla et retourna embêter Teddy tandis que Harry glissait ses jambes hors du lit sous le regard goguenard de Severus.

- Tu vas nous préparer le petit-déjeuner, Harry ? Que c'est généreux de ta part !

- Tais-toi ! Ou tu feras la vaisselle !

- Certainement pas !

Harry bouda et enfila une chemise qui traînait par terre. Teddy et Sven étaient déjà dans les escaliers, se précipitant dans la cuisine alors que Severus se levait avec flegme.

- Bon, tu te dépêches ? le pressa Harry tout en le reluquant du coin de l'œil.

Depuis quand les jambes de Severus le faisaient fantasmer à ce point-là ? Depuis qu'il les avait vu pour la première fois, sûrement. Bon sang, il adorait tout chez le maître des potions plus si grincheux que ça, même ses pieds ! Et pourtant ce n'était que des pieds…Harry se dit que cette fois-ci, il était vraiment accro, complètement amoureux. Et ça l'enchantait comme ça lui faisait un peu peur…Il avait tellement de choses à perdre désormais…

En passant devant lui, Severus l'embrassa et posa une main baladeuse sur ses fesses.

- Severus, grommela Harry.

Le potionniste éclata de rire et passa devant lui en disant avant de disparaître dans le couloir :

- Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, j'en connais deux qui ne vont pas t'attendre éternellement !

- Espèce de petit bâtard sournois !

Le rire de Severus résonna encore dans la maison et Harry ne put empêcher un grand sourire d'illuminer son visage. Il adorait lorsque son amant se détendait et se permettait d'être plus léger en sa présence et aussi avec Teddy. L'entendre rire était un cadeau dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

- Si tu savais, Sirius, murmura-t-il en regardant la pièce. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux qu'aujourd'hui.

Personne ne lui répondit, bien évidemment, mais il se sentit apaisé et referma doucement la porte derrière lui, un sourire flottant sur les lèvres. Nul doute que là où il était, Sirius était en train de piquer une colère tout en se réjouissant du bonheur de son filleul.

Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, alors que Harry et Teddy rentraient d'une séance shopping du Chemin de Traverse et que Severus terminait une potion de guérison, l'heure de rendre visite aux Weasley arriva. Après s'être lavés et changés, la petite famille recomposée fut prête et ils transplanèrent en dehors des limites du Terrier.

Bien que Severus avait revêtu son expression la plus impassible, il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de rencontrer la mère Weasley en tant que petit ami de son précieux Survivant. Merlin soit loué d'avoir fait qu'il n'avait pas à se présenter devant James Potter...

Après avoir dépassé le portail, Teddy les doubla et alla frapper à la porte. Sa hâte de revoir sa grand-mère était flagrante et d'ailleurs, lorsque Molly Weasley ouvrit sa porte, elle eut à peine le temps de l'étreindre dans ses bras qu'il demandait déjà où était Andromeda.

- Dans le salon, mon chéri, tu peux y aller, sourit Molly en s'écartant pour laisser Teddy entrer, ou plutôt débouler, dans la maison.

- Bonjour, Mrs Weasley, dit Harry en se laissant aller entre les bras maternels.

- Harry, mon chéri ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! Tu as l'air d'aller bien !

Puis son regard dériva vers le maître des potions qui lui fit un signe de tête.

- Severus, vous êtes venu. Entrez donc.

Harry, suivit de Severus, entra dans le petit vestibule et Molly les conduisit dans la cuisine. En traversant la maison, Harry fit un petit détour pour saluer Andromeda qui était assise sur le canapé dans le salon en compagnie de son petit-fils. Teddy lui racontait déjà ses aventures avec son parrain avec beaucoup d'empressement et la vieille femme l'écoutait en souriant. Elle discuta quelques instants avec Harry pendant que Molly en faisait de même avec Severus.

Le maître des potions, à peine assis, se sentit acculé par le regard perçant de la sorcière rousse. Mais au lieu des questions embarrassantes qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle pose, Molly commença par s'excuser du comportement de sa fille.

- Ron m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé avec Ginny et je suis sincèrement désolée des ennuis qu'elle vous a causés, à Harry et vous.

- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, Molly. Vous n'êtes pas responsable du comportement odieux de votre fille ce jour-là.

- J'en suis tout de même affectée. Ginny ne s'est jamais conduit de cette manière avec qui que ce soit !

- Il semblerait qu'elle ne se soit pas remise de sa rupture avec Harry. Je peux aisément comprendre sa…colère. Mais je ne tolérerai plus de me faire insulter, chez moi qui plus est.

- Bien sûr, Severus. Si elle vous importune de nouveau, il vous reviendra le droit de régler ce conflit à votre façon.

Le maître des potions hocha sèchement la tête en priant pour que cette garce de Ginny Weasley ne se retrouve plus jamais en face de lui. Enfin, c'était plutôt elle qui devrait prier pour que cela n'arrive pas…

- Vous avez l'air plus jeune, Severus, remarqua Molly en le scrutant.

- Je me sens plus jeune.

- Depuis que vous êtes avec Harry ?

Severus hocha la tête et accepta le verre de jus de citrouille que Mrs Weasley posa devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas juste dans votre façon d'être, vous semblez réellement plus jeune. Physiquement.

- Eh bien, il est vrai que mes os ne me font plus souffrir et que je me sens particulièrement en forme.

Molly fronça les sourcils, l'air réellement intrigué. Il fallait dire que le grincheux et graisseux maître des potions avait fait place à un grincheux et plutôt séduisant maître des potions. Son teint avait perdu son aspect cireux et ses cheveux ne semblaient plus du tout gras. Il avait fait de réels efforts pour séduire Harry, on ne pouvait pas le nier.

Le sorcier arriva sur ces entrefaites et prit place à côté de Severus en souriant à Molly.

- Andromeda à l'air d'aller plutôt bien, dit-il.

- Oui, elle se repose, c'est le mieux pour elle. Et je me sens moins seule dans cette maison désormais.

- Hermione ne vient pas quotidiennement ?

- Oh, si, mais elle ne reste jamais plus d'une ou deux heures, répondit Mrs Weasley en déposant des tasses de thé devant eux avant de mettre une bouilloire sur le feu. D'ailleurs, elle ne devrait pas tarder. J'ai toujours hâte de voir ma petite-fille ! Rose est une enfant adorable !

- Tout comme l'est Victoire, ajouta Harry.

Molly Weasley acquiesça fortement. Malgré le fait qu'elle avait perdu un fils, la vie continuait de lui offrir de magnifiques cadeaux. Être grand-mère était un rôle qui lui allait à merveille et elle ne cessait de remercier Merlin pour ça.

En parlant de bébés, des pleurs se firent subitement entendre dans la maison et Molly bondit de son siège alors qu' Hermione entrait dans la cuisine.

- Bonjour ! s'exclama la jeune maman en couvrant les pleurs de sa fille.

Harry se leva et alla l'embrasser avant de regarder sa filleule qui était rouge comme une tomate et ne cessait de pleurer.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a depuis tout à l'heure, soupira Hermione d'un air exténué. Ça fait une heure qu'elle pleure, j'ai tout essayé mais elle ne veut pas arrêter…

- Je peux la prendre ? demanda le Survivant en tendant les bras.

Sa meilleure amie fut plus que ravie de se délester de son petit fardeau et Harry de le récupérer. Ce dernier se mit aussitôt à bercer sa filleule et commença à chantonner :

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

(Clignote, clignote petite étoile)

_How I wonder what you are._

(Je me demande qui tu es)

_Shining through the starts so bright,_

(Tu brilles à travers les étoiles si clairement)

_Like a diamond in the night, _

(Comme un diamant dans la nuit)

_Twinkle twinkle little star,_

(Clignote, clignote petite étoile)

_How I wonder what you are._

(Je me demande qui tu es)

Cela eut le mérite de calmer la petite fille instantanément. Elle regarda son parrain avec curiosité avant de faire un sourire qui émut Harry.

-Waouh, Harry, chuchota Hermione. Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien t'y prendre avec les bébés. Où as-tu entendu cette berceuse ?

- Hmm ? J'ai un vague souvenir de mon père me la chantant.

- Oh.

Hermione regarda avec un grand bonheur son petit bijou retrouver sa tranquillité dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se rassit tout en continuant à bercer Rose sous le regard étonné de Severus.

- Tu veux voir quelque chose de sympa, Rosie ? demanda Harry tout en agitant les doigts devant son elle.

Hermione allait dire quelque chose lorsqu'une fumée colorée s'échappa des doigts du sorcier et prit la forme de dizaines de petits papillons qui voletèrent devant le visage de sa fille. Celle-ci essayait de les suivre des yeux en souriant avec des yeux émerveillés. Hermione, Molly et Severus l'étaient également, c'était vraiment de la jolie magie. Lorsqu'un petit papillon bleu se posa sur son bout du nez, Rose loucha ce qui fit rire tout le monde autour de la table.

- Ça ne te donne pas envie d'avoir des enfants, Harry ? demanda Hermione en souriant.

A côté de lui, le sorcier sentit Severus se crisper. Ce n'était certainement pas le bon moment ni le bon endroit pour parler de ça maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas d'actualité, Hermione.

- Mais tu sais qu'avec un rituel d'adoption, tu pourrais faire d'un nourrisson abandonné ton propre enfant ? Avec ton patrimoine génétique et…et celui de Severus, bien sûr. Ce serait à cent pour cent votre bébé et…

- Miss Granger…Mrs Weasley, se reprit le maître des potions, comme vous l'a dit Harry, ce n'est pas d'actualité.

- Et j'ai déjà Teddy, ajouta Harry en continuant de jouer avec Rose.

Severus hocha la tête avant de se renfrogner. Bien sûr, il se doutait qu'Harry aurait des attentes, mais en le voyant si à l'aise avec ce bébé… Peut-être qu'il ne voudrait pas attendre indéfiniment…Leur relation était jeune mais Harry savait ce qu'il voulait et…

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse et le cœur de Severus arrêta de battre frénétiquement. Même si son angoisse naissante ne s'était pas reflétée sur son visage, Harry l'avait ressenti et essayait de la calmer. Ce qui marcha aussi efficacement qu'avec Rose.

- Teddy est ici ? demanda soudainement Hermione.

- Oui, il est avec Andromeda dans le salon, répondit Mrs Weasley. Allez les rejoindre, j'apporte le thé dans deux minutes.

De bonne grâce, les invités se levèrent et rejoignirent le petit garçon et sa grand-mère dans le salon.

- Oh ! s'exclama Teddy en voyant Rose dans les bras de son parrain. C'est ton bébé ? demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione.

- Oui, c'est Rose.

Intrigué, le petit garçon se rapprocha et regarda le nourrisson qui avait fermé les yeux et commençait à s'endormir dans les bras de Harry.

- Elle est toute petite.

- Toi aussi tu étais tout petit, dit le Survivant. Mais tu avais une petite touffe de cheveux bleus sur la tête.

Le petit garçon rit joyeusement avant de sauter sur les genoux de Severus qui s'était installé dans un fauteuil un peu à l'écart. Les réunions de famille heureuses lui étaient assez étrangères pour qu'il ne se sente pas à sa place. Son sentiment se renforça lorsque Mrs Weasley débarqua une minute plus tard avec un plateau de thé qu'elle disposa sur la table basse. Ils prirent tous le temps de la remercier avant de se servir tandis qu'elle s'installait sur un fauteuil en face de celui de Severus.

- Teddy m'a raconté que vous étiez en couple, Harry et vous, dit la grand-mère après avoir bu une gorgée de son thé en regardant le maître des potions avec attention.

- C'est la vérité, Mrs Tonks, dit le jeune sorcier en rendant le bébé à sa mère tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

- Il m'a dit que vous vous occupiez très bien de lui, continua Andromeda sans lâcher Severus du regard.

Ce dernier ne tressaillit pas. Il fallait beaucoup plus qu'un regard inquisiteur pour déstabiliser le grand Severus Rogue. Celui-ci ne prit d'ailleurs pas la peine de répondre, la façon dont il acceptait Teddy sur ses genoux parlait pour lui.

Andromeda détourna la tête et entama une discussion avec Harry qui avait un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et s'adressa à Severus. Si celui-ci répondit au début à ses questions du bout des lèvres, il finit par partager une vraie conversation avec elle et se détendit imperceptiblement. Jusqu'à ce que Ronald débarque aux alentours de vingt heures.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! s'exclama-t-il en arrivant dans le salon avec autant de discrétion qu'un éléphant.

- Chut, Ron ! Ta fille dort !

- Oh !

Le rouquin enleva sa cape et s'approcha de sa femme et de son bébé avec un air si crétin que Severus et Teddy se moquèrent secrètement de lui.

- Comment va-t-elle ? murmura Ron en embrassant sa femme sur les lèvres puis Rosie sur le front.

- Elle n'a pas arrêté de pleurer aujourd'hui, mais Harry l'a calmé et elle dort depuis une bonne heure maintenant.

- Vraiment ? demanda Ron en se tournant vers son ami.

Harry haussa les épaules avant de répondre en rigolant :

- A côté de Severus, charmer un bébé c'est de la tarte !

Ron éclata de rire à son tour tandis que Severus fronçait le nez, n'appréciant guère d'être le sujet de leur hilarité. Regardant son ancien professeur de potions d'un œil malicieux, le rouquin ajouta :

- Et si Remus le voyait en train de chouchouter son fils, il ferait une crise cardiaque !

Severus poussa un grognement d'avertissement mais les deux clowns se contentèrent de rire plus fort.

- Tu as connu mon papa ? demanda Teddy en levant la tête vers le potionniste.

- Oui, nous étions dans la même année à Poudlard, mais nous n'étions pas amis. Pas du tout, même.

- Vous vous détestiez ?

- On peut dire ça, oui, essaya de minimiser Severus alors qu'il avait de nombreux qualificatifs plus virulents pour décrire sa relation avec les Maraudeurs.

- Mais moi, tu m'aimes bien ? s'inquiéta le petit garçon.

Le maître des potions esquissa un doux sourire qui figea Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir l'ancienne terreur des cachots se conduire…tendrement, étaient stupéfiés par son comportement.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais, je détestais aussi le papa d'Harry et pourtant…

- …vous êtes amoureux ! finit Teddy avec un grand sourire.

- C'est ça.

Harry gloussa, amusé par la légère rougeur qui était apparue sur les joues de son amant. Dans l'intimité, il n'avait presque plus de difficulté pour dire à Harry qu'il l'aimait, mais devant un public c'était un tout autre challenge.

- Alors, ces entraînements ? demanda Harry à Ron sans se départir de son sourire.

Le rouquin grimaça et lui adressa un regard douloureux.

- Robards n'a jamais été aussi exigeant avec nous ! Il ne tolère aucun de nos erreurs et nous entraîne jusqu'à ce qu'on s'écroule de fatigue ! C'est horrible...Et Zabini est de plus en plus imbuvable !

- Pourtant, je trouve que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, commenta Harry.

- QUOI ?!

- Eh bien, tu es un très bon stratège, mais il est rusé. Vous avez la même façon de combattre, de vous déplacer, c'est assez drôle en fait.

Ron le regarda d'un air effaré avant de s'exclamer :

- Tu déconnes ? C'est comme si je te disais que tu ressembles à Malefoy !

- Ronald ! s'exclama sa mère. Baisse d'un ton !

- Mais, maman…

Molly fronça les sourcils et son fils se ratatina sur lui-même en lançant un regard noir à son meilleur ami.

- En parlant de Drago Malefoy, intervint Andromeda, je me demandais pourquoi il ne vous aidait pas. J'ai entendu parler de cette nouvelle menace…Des inconscients qui se prétendrait être des nouveaux Mangemorts…Pourquoi Malefoy ne vous aiderait-il pas à infiltrer leurs rangs ?

Un silence accompagna sa tirade et tout le monde la regarda, surpris par cette proposition. Une proposition assez pertinente.

- Mrs Tonks n'a pas tort, dit Ron. Après tout, il n'a jamais ostentatoirement trahi les Mangemorts, si on utilisait sa volonté de rétablir l'honneur de sa famille en ramenant Voldemort, il pourrait s'infiltrer et nous fournir des informations essentielles…

- Il n'en est pas question ! intervint Severus mécontent. J'ai protégé Drago durant tout le temps où Voldemort l'utilisait, le laisser jouer les espions serait trop dangereux !

- Mais, Severus, penses à tout ce qu'il pourrait nous apporter, intervint Harry.

- Non ! Avez-vous oublié le sort que Voldemort et ses fidèles partisans réservaient aux traîtres ? Moi non ! Il m'a fallu des années de ruses pour gagner leur confiance et j'ai dû faire des choses horribles pour cela !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux tandis que Severus continuait de fulminer en silence. Il ne laisserait pas son filleul prendre de tels risques, il l'avait promis à Narcissa.

Le maître des potions croisa le regard déterminé de Harry et sa colère s'effondra, ne laissant la place qu'à une grande résignation. Si son amant était résolu à en parler à Drago, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. La seule chose pour laquelle il pouvait prier c'était que Malefoy l'envoie au diable.

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce 16ème chapitre (eh oui déjà) et que vous ne l'aurez pas trouvé trop niais ou ****_fluffy,_****comme on dit :)**

**Sachez que l'action va s'accélérer dans ceux qui viendront et que je prévois la fin dans environ quatre chapitres...**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser le fond de vos pensées dans une petite review !**


End file.
